Y comenzamos otra vez
by mary57
Summary: Si a tus padres no los obligaron a casarse, ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? ...Han pasado los años, las historias iniciales se han resuelto, pero parece que la tranquilidad en Nerima nunca regresara. un nuevo personaje se adentra a esta ciudad.
1. Capítulo 1

**Y comenzamos otra vez…**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, en esta historia contaré que fue lo que paso con los personajes después del final del manga y lo ocurrido años después de esto, usare personajes de la obra Inuyasha para introducción a la historio, pero esta se centrara en Ranma ½. Usare dos tipos de narrador para el presente en primera persona y para el pasado en tercera persona.

Es mi primer fic y espero que les agrade.

Capítulo 1

Hola mi nombre es Higurashi Sota, tengo trece años vivo con mi madre y mi abuelo en un templo sagrado, desde que se fue mi hermana a la época antigua todo ha estado muy tranquilo. Claro no puedo evitar extrañarla, aunque ya casi no estaba en casa antes de irse. No hemos recibido ningún tipo de noticia sobre ella ni de orejas de perro. La vida ha transcurrido normalmente desde entonces.  
Actualmente curso la secundaria y todo en mi vida es de lo más cotidiano, es como si mi hermana fuera la chispa mágica, como una puerta que se cerró al marcharse, y yo solo fuera testigo de su increíble aventura, no me mal interpreten, soy feliz con mi vida normal.

-ya llegué

-bienvenido sota, ya está la cena, ayudarme a poner la mesa.

-si mamá

Mi madre y mi abuelo al igual que yo, han llevado muy bien la ausencia de Kagome, hablamos de ella como si tarde o temprano regresara con la bicicleta hecha añicos y llevándose nuestra ración de fideos instantáneos.

-por cierto hijo marco una jovencita buscando te.

-¿Quién era?

\- era de la ciudad de Nerima, ¿cuál era su nombre? sa...

\- ¿¡!? Sakura

\- Sota, ¿otra novia?- me guiñó un ojo

\- ¡abuelooo!

Al inicio de la secundaria la escuela creó un programa para intercambiar cartas con algún alumno de otra ciudad, a mí me tocó Sakura, al igual que yo estudia la secundaria, ella vive en nerima con su familia, sus cartas estaban llenas de relatos mágicos y de Artes marciales, maldiciones, retos y pociones eran su pan de cada día. yo no soy escéptico crean me con la historia de mi hermana sé que esas cosas existen, pero sus historias eran demasiado fantasiosas, en fin mentira o no le seguía la corriente, me recordaba cuando mi hermana nos contaba sus aventuras y nosotros intentábamos comprenderla, aunque al final nos dábamos por vencidos por lo complicado que estaba la trama, después me dio la confianza de contarle el relato de mi hermana, claro la modifiqué como si la historia fuera de un antepasado no quería exponerme tanto, lo tomo con agrado y hasta sacaba sus conjeturas de cómo podría contactar me con ese antepasado, cuando me di cuenta el proyecto ya había concluido y nosotros seguíamos intercambiando cartas y correos.

\- debe ser alguien importante para que no la nombres por su apellido- rió al ver cómo me ponía rojo como tomate.

\- ¡basta abuelo! bueno mamá ¿y qué te dijo?

\- ah sí... que estaba en la ciudad y quería quedar contigo, dijo que te mandaría un correo.

\- Sota eres todo un galán.

Era domingo por la tarde caminaba hacia el parque en donde me quedé de ver con Sakura, recibí su correo en la noche, decía que su tía había tenido un hijo en el hospital de la ciudad, al parecer venía del extranjero y no pudo llegar a Nerima, su madre y Sakura viajaron acá a cuidar de ella y por otras razones que me diría en persona.

Me senté en una banca a esperarla,

-¡dame la!- lloraba un niñito al que tres mayores le habían quitado una pelota.

\- oye devuelve le su pelota- dije acercándome a ellos y arrebatándoles la pelota.

\- baia baia, miren a quien tenemos aquí al debilucho de Higurashi  
era el bravucón de mi escuela Yamada y sus dos esclavos por voluntad propia Akizuki y Sasaki. Le entregué la pelota al niño y le hice una señal para que se fuera.

\- vamos Yamada, no están grandes para molestar a niños peque… - No termine de decir la frase cuando ya me había golpeado y caía al piso, acto siguiente los tres comenzaron a patear me.

\- tienes razón Higurashi, se siente mucho mejor molestarte a ti, aparte siendo sinceros -me levantó de la camisa con las dos manos- me la debías desde hace mucho.

-disculpen- era una voz femenina- perdonen que interrumpa su batalla, pero estoy buscando a alguien, ¿podrían ayudarme? - Yamada me aventó hacia atrás de él - alguno de ustedes no tiene por nombre o conoce a Higurashi Sota.

\- jajajaja, crees que soy el gusano de Higurashi- rió Yamada y sus secuaces.

-y.. yo so...y sota- alcancé a decir, ella se asomó a un costado de Yamada, me sonrió y se acercó hacia mí, era muy bonita de tez blanca, cabello largo negro agarrado en media coleta y ojos café rojizo, usaba ropas chinas de color menta. Yamada se interpuso entre nosotros cuando ella ofreció su mano para levantar me.

\- oye niña quien te crees para venir a interrumpir nuestra pelea.

\- ofrecí una disculpa antes y lo hice porque creí que era un duelo justo, ahora que veo que son tres contra uno no me dejan otra opción más que intervenir. - se puso en posición de pelea.

\- jajajaja ni creas que porque eres niña no te pegaré.

\- y tú no creas que por ser un animal te respetare. - este comentario hiso enojar a Yamada y se lanzó con un golpe, ágilmente lo esquivo agarró su brazo en el momento, lo lanzó hacia atrás y antes que tocará el piso le dio una patada que lo hiso volar por los cielos. - quien sigue- los secuaces sólo se observaron entre ellos y corrieron a lado contrario de ella - 1... 2... 3- Yamada callo de su viaje aéreo sobre los otros dos cobardes. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia mi.- wow si te dejaron algo mal- me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantar.- permite me presentarme soy Saotome Sakura heredera del combate libre.

-bueno yo soy Sota heredero de un templo y un gato.

\- jajajaja que gracioso - me dio una palmada en la espalda que hiso que terminara otra vez en el piso – ¡ups! perdón.

Caminando a mi casa sostenía una lata de soda congelada sobre mi ojo, ella no dejaba de verme.

\- seguro que no quieres ir con mi mamá, ella sabe cómo curar todo tipo de golpes.

\- no es nada me han hecho peores, y tú mamá está muy ocupada cuidando de tu tía y del bebé.

\- ¿peores?, ¿qué te golpean muy seguido?

\- yo... nnno- no quería sonar como un débil.

\- ohh - ¿por qué peleaban?

\- el estúpido de Yamada molestaba a un niño.

\- que noble eres – su sonrisa era tan linda.

\- tú peleas muy bien- lo dije para cambiar de tema.

\- gracias, es de familia.

Cuando en sus cartas me contó que eran expertos en Artes marciales creí que era otro invento, pero después de lo que pasó me queda muy claro que no mintió en ese aspecto.

-llegamos.

-wow.- subió las escaleras con gran ánimo

\- mamá, abuelo, ya llegamos

\- bienvenidos, pero Sota ¿¡que te pasó en ese ojo!? – corrió a revisarlo.

\- no es nada mamá.

\- defendió a unos niños.

\- mamá ella es sakura.

\- saotome sakura, pero me puede decir por mi primer nombre.

\- mucho gusto sakura. Yo soy la madre de Sota.

\- oh con que tú eres la nueva novia de mi nieto. Sí que eres linda

\- ¡abuelo!

\- no soy su novia pero gracias por el cumplido.- mi abuelo enmudeció con esa respuesta.

\- seguro que estas bien hijo. Lo mejor sería que descansaras un rato.

\- si estoy bien mama, aparte le prometí a sakura un recorrido por el templo.

\- yo le daré ese recorrido Sota, tu descansa, aparte yo soy el más calificado para…

\- siiii, vamos, vamos, vamos - decía sakura, agarró mi mano y corrió a toda velocidad hacia afuera.

Le di el recorrido por todos los alrededores, le narré cada leyenda de cada artículo de la bodega, pero no se asustaba, al parecer se emocionaba más, al final deje el pozo.

\- ¿este es?

\- si.

\- ¿el mismo pozo en el que tú tatara tía viajaba de una época a otra?

\- el mismo.

\- ¿puedo bajar?

\- ¿¡que!? ¿Pero si viajas en el tiempo?

\- tu dijiste que hace años se selló

\- pero ¿y si no?

\- pues si no, te traeré un lindo recuerdo, anda di que sí. - puso una cara tan tierna que no me pude resistir.

\- ok- grito de emoción- pero deja voy por la escale...- Sakuara dio un salto hacia el pozo, corrí a la orilla de este, no se veía nada - ¡sakuraaaa!.

\- oye no grites, tu voz hace eco en el pozo, te escucho perfecto.

\- ah... perdón

\- bueno creo que si está sellado después de todo, espera ¿qué es esto?

\- ¿qué hay?- inmediatamente pensé en kagome y la perla de shikon

\- muchas cosas pero no alcanzó a ver nada, pásame mi mochila, meteré las cosas ahí y luego las veremos en la luz. - hice lo que me pidió, fui a la entrada de la casa donde estaba la mochila y vi a una mujer conversar con mi mamá, regrese al pozo y comenzó a llover. - creo que ya llegó tu mamá.

\- ya voy

\- ¿quieres que te ayude a subir?

\- no yo puedo sola. – escuche como brincaba por las paredes del pozo, después de esto salto tan alto que terminó fuera de la caseta.- aaaa esta lloviendoo.- corrió de regreso con la mochila en la cabeza

\- ¿le temes a la lluvia?.

\- no es eso- seguía tapándose la cabeza.- prometes no asustarte.

\- por favor que tanto te pudo haber arruinaaaa- le quite la mochila de la cabeza- ¡tu pelo! ¡Eres pelirrojaaaa!

\- dijiste que no te asustarías.

Dentro de poco la lluvia se calmó y corrimos a la casa.

\- ¡Sakura!, cielo si te mojaste - dijo su madre.

\- Sakura vienes empapada y... - mi madre se detuvo- ¡que no tu pelo era negro?... bueno no importa mejor date un baño antes que pesques un resfriado, te prestaré algo de ropa de mi hija.

\- muchas gracias señora- agradecieron juntas.

\- ven te enseño donde está el baño.

\- perdón tú debes ser Sota, mucho gusto soy la madre de Sakura, Saotome Akane.

Mi madre regreso de dejar a Sakura en el baño, sirvió tres tazas de té, la señora Saotome la aceptó con cordialidad, su tez era igual de blanca que la de Sakura, tenía el pelo azul el cual lo llevaba corto y ojos color café intenso, al igual que su hija también vestía ropas chinas. Dio un sorbo y se dispuso a hablar.

\- primero les quiero agradecer su amabilidad y hospitalidad con nosotras, les explicaré la situación de mi hija, verán su padre es un maldito de jusenkyo - ella me había contado de eso en una carta, pero nunca me contó que ella también tenía la maldición- cuando él tenía 16 años calló en un estanque encantado de China y desde entonces se convierte en mujer una vez que lo mojan con agua fría. Nunca pudimos encontrar una cura permanente y peor aún, descubrimos que está se heredaba. Por suerte encontramos un remedio para que no afectara por completo a mi hijo mayor, pero a Sakura...

\- no lo entiendo - dijo mi madre- Sakura es niña y por eso cuando se moja sólo cambia de color de pelo, entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

\- su cuerpo también cambia aunque en diminutos aspectos, pero eso no es el problema, verán de alguna manera la poción que tome cuando esperaba a su hermano también la afectó cuando la esperaba a ella, aunque se llevarán por tres años.

\- pero que le ocurre a ella- dije preocupado.

\- verás al contacto con el agua fría se vuelve... muy fuerte.

\- ¡eso es todo! – Soltó mi abuelo

\- no es una fuerza común, supera a la mía, a la de mi esposo, incluso la de nuestro maestro. Si aún en su estado normal es fuerte al transformarse se duplica. A medida que crece la puede controlar más pero cuando se enoja puede desatar un gran caos. Es por eso que también decidimos tomarnos unos días fuera de la ciudad. Hace dos días las tres autoproclamadas prometidas de mi hijo fueron a retar a Sakura al dojo...

\- ¿perdone dijo tres prometidas? - la señora Saotome asentó la cabeza un poco apenada.

\- baia y yo que creía que Sota era un galán

\- ¡abuelo!

\- digamos que es otra horrible herencia de mi esposo. En su mismo viaje a China venció a una amazona, y está tribu tiene una estúpida ley acerca de los matrimonios, al final de todo está chica se casó con alguien más pero ni ella ni su familia pueden regresar a su aldea por que no cumplió con la ley. Y la única manera de regresar es que algún descendiente de ella se case con uno del ex prometido y como ella tiene tres hijas pues se la pasan peleando por mi hijo.

\- ¿y por qué su hijo no habla con ellas y las rechaza?

\- porque son una chinas tontas, maleducadas, igual de cabeza dura que sus padres.- su aura de pelea comenzó a crecer cada vez que se enojaba más.- perdonen me- se calmó al ver a mi abuelo detrás de mí muerto de miedo.

\- él no puede hacer nada mamá- dije - según su ley si el hombre pelea con una mujer y la vence automáticamente se convierten en prometidos oficiales.

\- Sakura te contó de eso, me alegro.

\- ¿y por qué su hijo no finge perder ante ellas?

\- porque mi hijo es un orgulloso con un ego enorme que no puede permitir ser vencido.

\- que lío, y a todo esto ¿por qué retan a Sakura?

\- eso es otra situación que se la tengo que adjudicar a mi esposo, él les dio la pauta de quien venza a Sakura en su forma pelirroja será la futura esposa de mi hijo.

\- ¿¡que!? ¿Y por qué hizo eso?

\- digamos que al tonto lo amenazaron.- esto último lo dijo con enojo- y por eso es que decidimos salir de la ciudad, Sakura había manejado el asunto bien hasta hace dos días que las chinas decidieron retar la al mismo tiempo, esto hiso enojar a mi hija y bueno lo que pasó fue... que destruyeron el dojo.  
Decidí traerla conmigo cuando mi hermana nabiki me pidió que la cuidara; mi esposo, mi hijo y mi padre se quedaron reparando el dojo.

\- y no cree que las chinas aprovecharán que no estén en casa para acosar a su hijo.

\- no, crean me Sakura las dejo hechas polvo.

\- algo no me queda muy claro, si ustedes no son de China y de cierta forma no son de su completo agrado ¿por qué usan ropa de ese país?- preguntó mi abuelo

\- bueno desde que nacieron mis hijos visitamos cada tres años China, para encontrar una cura o ver si los estanques volvieron a su normalidad. En las vacaciones de verano pasadas fuimos y perdimos todo nuestro equipaje entonces tuvimos que comprar ahí ropa.

\- y creíamos que la historia de Kagome era extraña - dijo mi abuelo

\- ¿quién es Kagome?

\- ah, es mi hija mayor, le contaré su historia en la cocina mientras preparó la cena.

\- oh, yo le ayudaré a prepararla

\- muchas gracias sería de mucha ayuda. Sota por que no subes a buscar a Sakura, de seguro ya terminó de cambiarse.

\- si mamá

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto que alguna vez fue de mi hermana, - ¿puedo pasar?

\- si adelante

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella usando un suéter azul marino y una falda celeste, con el cabello completamente suelto , se parecía tanto a mi hermana.

\- que me ves

\- y...yo nada- sabía que me estaba sonrojando.

-perdón por no decirte que también estaba maldita.- bajo la mirada.

\- no hay problema, pero dime ¿por qué lo ocultaste?

\- porque sentía que me juzgarías de loca, eras tan comprensivo cuando te contaba lo que ocurría con mis demás familiares, Tenía miedo que pensarás que soy un monstruo que lo destruye todo a su paso o algo así.

\- yo no - me acerqué y tome sus dos manos - pensaría nunca algo así de ti.  
Me sonrió y Quito rápido sus manos de mi agarre.

\- claro que no soy la única que estaba ocultando algo.

\- a que te refieres.

\- a que cierta persona no me ha dicho completamente la verdad.- comenzó a pasearse por la habitación- dime este era el cuarto de tu hermana, la que se casó joven, se fue a un país extranjero y ya no han vuelto a comunicarse con ella

\- si es este.

\- no se te hace mucha coincidencia que tu tatara tía también se casó a su misma edad con un demonio perro, dejó su familia para vivir en el pasado y no supieron más de ella.

\- que te digo, es mal de familia.

\- ajá, pero esto me lleva a la prueba número uno - estiro su mano y me enseñó un retrato de mi hermana en su último festival de primavera. - Esta es tu hermana.

\- si

\- y el de al lado es tu cuñado, cierto

\- si

\- con orejas de perro. – estaba arruinado.

\- aaaa era un festival de primavera.

Se acercó a pocos centímetros de mí con unos ojos que sacaban chispas, estaba enojada.

\- ok ok tienes razón, mi hermana es la que viajó a la edad antigua.

\- lo sabía - grito triunfante- y ¿por qué no me contaste?

\- no quería que me vieras diferente, al igual que tú.

\- jajajaja quien lo diría- se dejó caer en la cama y me jalo para que cayera a su lado, rodó para quedar de lado - por eso me caes bien, porque me haces sentir normal. Sin siquiera conocerme creíste en mis historias y nunca me juzgaste. Gracias.  
Sentía que la cara me iba a explotar de lo rojo que me estaba poniendo.

\- creo que ya debemos bajar -me paré- tu mamá y la mía ya deben haber terminado la cena.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- se enderezó y me tomo de los hombros- ¿¡MI MAMÁ ESTA COCINANDO!?

\- si ¿por qué?

\- mi madre no sabe cocinar, si no quema la casa, hace platillos capaces de dormir a un elefante.

\- un momento ¿qué no ella cocina en tu casa?

\- si pero son platillos que ella ya memorizó y ya hemos aprobado, para que una nueva comida llegue a nuestra mesa es necesario que por lo menos la practique más de un año antes de que pueda ser probada. - me soltó y caí al piso- tenemos que detenerla- y corrió escalera a bajo.

La seguí lo más rápido que pude, la encontré al final de las escaleras.

-debemos actuar con cautela- susurró.

\- ¿enserio cocina tan mal?

\- es cierto que ha mejorado bastante, pero si es un platillo nuevo lo que está preparando… lo más seguro es que yo me enferme solo un día porque ya estoy acostumbrada a sus toxinas, ustedes pasarían en cama un mes y no sé si tu abuelo pueda resistir por su edad.

\- entonces ¿qué haremos?- dio un salto a donde estaba su madre de espaldas. La señora Saotome la sintió y le lanzó un emparedado a su boca, que la hizo caer de espaldas. Sakura se enderezó y trago el emparedado.

-qué alivio, solo son emparedados.

\- ¿qué sucede?- pregunto mi madre.

\- nada, que mi hija es una grosera.

\- sabes que no te permitimos cocinar en casas ajenas mamá.

\- ustedes son unos exagerados. – agarro otra pieza de emparedado y me la ofreció- ten Sota, prueba. – sabia un poco desabrido, pero no estaba mal. – bien que te parece.

\- esta rico señora Saotome.

\- ves Sakura deberías aprender Sota,

\- solo lo dijo por educación y porque no ha probado tu pay de manzana.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, y después de unas horas ya se tenían que ir

-muchas gracias por todo – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- no es nada, regresen cuando quieran.- contesto mi mama.

Sakura me veía fijamente. – señora Higurashi ¿dejaría que Sota nos visitara en vacaciones?

-bueno no sé si sea prudente.

\- ¿podemos invitarlo mamá? Por favor di que si

\- por mí no hay ningún problema, sería muy agradable tenerlo de visita.

\- bueno si no causa molestia supongo que puede ir si él quiere.

Sakura volvió a fijar su vista hacia mí- ¿quieres ir?

-Yo este… si, si quiero – se aventó a mí y me abrazó

\- ¡qué bien!, es una promesa. ¿Qué? Sota tu cara creo que tienes fiebre, está muy roja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y comenzamos otra vez…**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, en esta historia contaré que fue lo que paso con los personajes después del final del manga y lo ocurrido años después de esto, habrá personajes de la obra Inuyasha para introducción a la historia, pero esta se centrara en Ranma ½. Usare dos tipos de narrador para el presente en primera persona y para el pasado en tercera persona.

Disfrútenlo

Capítulo 2

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron, y tal como se lo prometí viaje a Nerima para pasar una semana con ella y con su familia. Sentía un poco de nervios por volverla a ver y por lo que me dijo por teléfono una semana atrás.

 _Flash back_

\- si iré te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir

\- es que necesito mostrarte algo, es por eso que insisto. Es sobre tu hermana...

 _Fin flash back_

Me preguntaba qué era lo que me diría, pues sonaba algo preocupada. Viaje en camión y ya en la ciudad camine hasta casa de sakura. Di rápido con ella pues tenía una tabla que anunciaba dojo Saotome-Tendo, entre, era un lugar grande se veía muy bien cuidado, toque la puerta de la casa. Me abrió un señor alto de pelo negro en una trenza que le llegaba hasta su cadera, era musculoso, sus ojos eran azules y vestía un traje de entrenamiento.

Me miro detenidamente- lo siento niño el dojo estará cerrado esta semana

\- no espere- dije antes de que cerrará la puerta- buenas tardes- hice una pequeña reverencia- soy Higurashi Sota amigo de Saotome Sakura, ella me invitó a pasar unos días...- cerro la puerta.

\- ¡Akanee!- se escuchó que grito- aquí hay un mocoso que dice ser amigo de Sakura.

\- debe ser Sota, deja lo pasar.

Abrió la puerta, su expresión había cambiado por completo, parecía como si estuviera enojado conmigo y entre dientes dijo- pasa.  
Me apresuré a entrar, la verdad sentí un poco de miedo por la manera tan intimidante con la que me veía ese señor, comencé a quitarme los zapatos cuando Sakura grito mi nombre desde el segundo piso, usaba un pequeño short amarillo y una blusa China color azul de botones, bajo la escaleras y me abrazo. - te extrañe.  
Sentía la mirada del hombre que me abrió la puerta clavada en la nuca.

\- ah cierto- me soltó - Sota él es mi papa Ranma Saotome, papa él es mi amigo Sota. - de los ojos de su padre saltaban chispas.

\- para ti soy el señor Saotome.

Comencé a sudar por todos lados, de verdad que su mirada daba mucho miedo, hice una reverencia.- mucho gusto señor Saotome.

\- Sota que gustó verte- se acercó la mamá de sakura, su mirada era muy dulce, nada que ver con la de su esposo- dime ¿no estás cansado del viaje?

\- hola señora Saotome, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar y muchas gracias por invitarme a su casa.

\- pues yo no tuve opción

\- ¡Ranma!- lo riño su esposa- perdona lo Sota mi esposo es un grosero con los invitados, - el Papa de Sakura se limitó a cerrar los ojos y soltar un pequeño gruñido.- que les parece si suben a acomodar la habitación de Sota, los llamaré cuando esté lista la cena.

Subimos las escaleras, en ningún momento deje de sentir la mirada escalofriante del señor Saotome.

* * *

\- tu dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes, enfrente de la habitación de mi hermano, la mía está más cerca del baño, del otro lado de la habitación principal que es la de mis papás.

\- y que hay de esa habitación- señale la que estaba de lado izquierdo de la de huéspedes.

\- Ha es la del maestro Haposai, escucharme Sota por ningún motivo vayas a entrar a esa habitación, morirías al oler por un segundo las pestes que guarda.

\- ok no entraré.

Abrió el cuarto de huéspedes, era muy amplio y limpio. - dice mi mamá que está era la habitación de papá y del abuelo Genma cuando recién los comprometieron…Ha si, ponte cómodo iré por algo, ya regresó.

Comencé a ordenar las cosas que traía en una cajonera que estaba ahí, coloque mi futón doblado y abrí la ventana. Desde ahí se podía observar el dojo, de repente una persona se asomó de cabeza por la ventana, me asuste y caí al piso de espaldas, era un muchacho de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, llevaba el cabello agarrado en una coleta baja, usaba una camisa china color blanca sin mangas, recordé que sakura tenía un hermano mayor , pero, algo tenia que se me hacía familiar , no me quitaba los ojos de encima- ¿eres el hermano de Sakura?- me atreví a preguntarle, pareciera que el sólo nombrarla lo allá enfurecido, no contesto

-ya estoy aquí… Sota ¿qué haces en el piso?  
voltee mi vista otra vez por la ventana, ya no había nadie - yo nada solo quería descansar un poco.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación, traía algo escondido atrás de ella. Se acercó a mí y lo enseñó - mira- era la mochila que llevaba cuando visitó Tokio y donde guardó lo que encontró al fondo del pozo. - olvide lo que tenía adentro, y cuando llegamos a la ciudad...

 _Flash back_

Akane y Sakura llegaron al dojo en la noche del lunes, Sakura cargaba tres maletas en las manos y su mochila en la espalda. Venía platicando de como la habían pasado en Tokio y de lo lindo que era el hijo de Nabiki. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa cuando se escuchó caer un chorro de agua Sakura lanzó las maletas a su madre para que estas no se mojaran. Su cabello cambio al instante a un color rojo intenso.

\- Meilin, no tuviste suficiente con la paliza que te di.

En el techo de la casa se encontraba una niña de 15 años con cabello rosado agarrado en dos coletas con chongo cada una, usaba ropas chinas color lila con flores amarillas bordadas. Tenía vendada una mano.

\- nihao cuñadita, te refieres a esto, que dices si solo es un rasguño, al contrario yo creí que tú ya habías huido.

\- eso nunca, - se quitó la mochila y la aventó a un lado de unas rocas. La chica china saco de sus mangas una cadena con una bola de picos en cada extremo y comenzaron a pelear.

Akane como lo más normal entró a la casa con las tres maletas que tenía del viaje, ahí en el pasillo se encontraban su padre, su hijo y su esposo sentados observando tranquilamente la batalla que se desarrollaba cerca del estanque, Akane se enfureció y aventó una maleta a cada uno de ellos.

\- oye que te pasa- rezongó su esposo

\- ¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¿¡Qué, que me pasa!? Nuestra niña no puede poner un pie en esta casa porque siempre es atacada por una china y ustedes como si estuvieran en el cine no hacen nada para impedirlo.

\- Akane tu mejor que nadie sabe que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla, las reglas de las amazonas aunque algo tontas son muy claras y Ranma ya acordó que será Sakura quién decida la futura esposa de Ryu.

\- una muy idiota decisión

\- oye las chinas no me dejaron de otra además, así podemos asegurar que nuestros hijos se casen con quien verdad los merezca, las hijas de shampoo nunca vencerán a mi Sakura. Y de igual forma cualquiera que quiera su mano tendrá que vencer a Ryu.

\- aunque dudo que eso pase, quien va a querer como esposa a una niña con la fuerza de un gori...- Ranma lo aventó al piso con un pequeño golpe en el cuello. - ¡oye...!

\- aunque tú no lo creas, tu padre te acaba de salvar la vida- le susurró el abuelo Soun a su nieto que seguía en el piso.

\- para su información ayer en Tokio nos encontramos con un amigo de Sakura.

Los tres hombres se levantaron algo sorprendidos.

\- ¿y cómo es que Sakura tiene un amigo de esa ciudad?

\- bueno se conocieron por medio de un trabajo escolar, pero se mandan cartas y mensajes, él es muy educado, listo y le gusta como cocinó.

\- pues desde ahí se puede ver que tiene muy malos gustos.- un mazo se fue a estrellar en la mitad de la cara de Ryu.

\- eso te pasa por no cerrar tu bocota.

\- como sea, primero va a tener que luchar contra mi si quiere algo con mi hermana y dudo mucho que me pueda vencer.

\- este niño es especial para ella, se ve que le tiene mucho cariño, incluso deja que le diga por su primer nombre. Si yo fuera ustedes me preocuparía más por ella. Sakura ya no es una niña.

Se escuchó un gran impacto que los hizo voltear hacia afuera, Sakura había arrancado un árbol y lo uso para mandar a la Meilin a volar por los cielos.

\- nooo ese árbol no, ese lo planté con Kasumi cuando ella todavía era mi bebé - lloraba amargamente en el piso.

\- bueno pues quería herederos o no Soun.

Sakura dejó caer el árbol destruyendo algunas tejas de la barda.-¡Ups!. ¡Lo siento abuelo Soun!

fin flash back

-la mochila se quedó entre las rocas hasta hace dos semanas que me tocó limpiar algo… que rompí cerca de donde estaba- una gota escurría por su frente- perdona.

\- no hay problema, yo también me había olvidado de ella.

\- bueno yo ya vi lo que tiene esta mochila y he sacado unas teorías, pero antes tú debes de verlo con tus propios ojos.

Se sentó en la duela del piso y comenzó a sacar las cosas, primero un abanico, un pañuelo, luego saco unas cuentas.

\- esas cuentas- tome una entre mis manos

\- ¿las conoces?- asentí con la cabeza. No tenía duda,

\- son el collar de orejas de perro. Pero que hacían en el pozo… ¿hay más? - saco una pequeña libreta maltratada.

\- es un diario

\- pero ¿de quién? - sonrió abrió la libreta en una página y me la dio.- es la letra de Kagome!- lo cerré de inmediato

\- ¿qué? ¿Pero no querías saber de ella?

\- sí, pero me da algo de miedo leerlo, que tal si pasó algo.

\- no lo creo, le la primera página

 _Querida familia escribo este diario para que sepan que estoy bien, narro esto 15 años después de haberlos dejado, no sé si podrán recibirlo y cuánto tiempo les tome encontrarlo pero decidí hacer el intento, los extraño mucho, y aunque soy muy feliz desearía verlos aunque sea una vez ..._

Me comenzaron a salir lágrimas que no me dejaron continuar. Sakura agarró mi mano y me sonrió.

\- creo que esto lo debo de leer con toda mi familia presente aunque me causa mucha curiosidad, ellos merecen saber de mi hermana al mismo tiempo que yo.

\- comprendo pero, creo que hay un pequeño problema.

\- ¿cuál?

\- Bueno… tu hermana narra algo de su vida en cinco páginas más pero después de la sexta - cambio las hojas

\- ¡están en blanco!, crees que le haya pasado algo antes de que acabar el diario-  
ella negó con la cabeza.

-mira a contra luz,- podía verse la hoja con un brillo Tornasol - tiene algo escrito pero con una tinta especial o algo que impide verla.- creo que vio mi cara de preocupación porque apretó más fuerte mi mano - sabes si le hubiera pasado algo a tu hermana la libreta no estaría en el pozo.

\- pero porque uso una tinta que no se puede leer, a lo mejor no quería que alguien se enterara de su vida, que tal si alguien la estaba siguiendo.

\- o sólo quería que lo viera su familiar correcto, recuerda que los objetos tienen más de 400 años en el pozo.

-eso también no me lo explico, ¿por qué aparecieron ahora?, si Kagome usaba el pozo muy seguido, como no pudo ver los objetos antes.

\- pues porque todavía su futuro estaba en curso o su pasado, bueno es mi teoría, ¡aaaa! y hablando de.- me arrebato el diario y cambio dos páginas atrás- sé que no quieres leer hasta estar con tu familia pero necesito que sepas esto, sólo es un pequeño párrafo.

\- bueno está bien.

 _Ya he iniciado mi familia con Inuyasha, mi primera hija cumple las características de un híbrido como lo es su padre, cabello blanco, orejas de perro, pero con mis ojos, a pesar de ser un cuarto demonio, es una niña con el corazón muy dulce es muy querida por todos en el pueblo, luego está mi hijo, que es muy diferente, concebí a mi hijo una noche cuando..._

\- ¡oye noo! espera un momento, no quiero saber cómo mi hermana y orejas de perro... ¡aaaa!

\- tranquilo no describe nada y está parte es la más crucial de mi teoría.

 _Concebí a mi hijo una noche de luna llena cuando Inuyasha se convertía en humano por completo, así nació mi hijo completamente humano, incluso tiene la misma apariencia de su padre cuando deja atrás su lado demoníaco cabello negro y ojos obscuros, aunque debo admitir que conforme va creciendo a adquirido cualidades que una persona ordinaria no podría tener._

\- ¿alguna vez viste a el esposo de tu hermana de esta manera?

\- no, bueno sabía que le pasaba, me llegó a contar una vez, pero nunca lo vi.

\- ¿trajiste la copia de la foto que te pedí?

\- si aquí está- era la misma que encontró en el cuarto de mi hermana.

\- ¿te importa si la rayo?

\- si puedes rayarla.

Tomo un marcador color negro he iluminó el pelo de orejas de perro, después me enseñó la foto- no se te hace familiar de esta forma- negué con la cabeza.

\- ¡Sakura, Sota bajen a cenar!

\- ¡ya vamos mamá!- se dirigió a mí- después de la cena haré algo, pon mucha atención.

\- pero ¿qué?

\- si mi teoría no es tan loca, tu solo te darás cuenta.

* * *

Bajamos a cenar, ahí ya estaba su abuelo, era muy alto con cabello negro largo, un mechón de canas caía de lado derecho de su cara, tenía bigote negro tupido, se veía como una persona muy seria, Sakura me presento ante él, le hice una pequeña reverencia y me invitó a sentarme cerca., desde ese lugar se podía ver el estanque de la casa, Sakura fue a la cocina a ayudarle a su madre con la cena. Al parecer le caí bien a su abuelo Soun pues comenzó a hacerme plática, le comente que mi familia era responsable de un templo y se mostró muy interesado en el tema, tiempo después bajo su padre, se había cambia de ropa por unas chinas color negras claro sin mangas pues hacía mucho calor. Se sentó frente a mí.

\- ¡Ranmaa!, sabías que la familia de Sota administra un templo.

\- no.

\- ¡Aaaa! entonces no sabías que cuidara de él cuándo sea mayor.

\- ¿A qué quiere llegar con eso Soun?

\- nada solo que se me hace muy interesante.

Sakura y su madre regresaron con la comida ambas la acomodaron en la mesa.

¡Ryu, baja a cenar!, no sé qué le pasa a ese niño es la tercera vez que le llamó. ¡A es cierto olvide algo en el horno! empiecen sin mí- regreso a la cocina.

Sakura se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y comenzamos a comer, bajo su hermano y efectivamente era el mismo que se asomó por la ventana, se sentó enfrente de su abuelo y se dispuso a comer en silencio.

-Sota él es mi hermano Ryu.

-hola soy sota.

\- si como sea- ni siquiera volteo a verme.

\- No le hagas caso es un grosero.

\- aquí está, es un pequeño pastel para... ¡aaaaa!- soltó el pastel y con una mano levantó la mesa donde comíamos y la azotó con el piso varias veces- pervertido, es un viejo depravado, cochino. - me tomo varios segundos darme cuenta que al que le decía esas cosas y golpeaba era una pequeña persona, parece ser muy rápido no vi cuando entró a la habitación.

-Pero, ¿y la comida dónde…?-, voltee la vista a los demás, habían alcanzado a agarrar todos los platos de la mesa, creo que esa situación pasaba muy seguido.

\- no te preocupes, tengo tus platos.- dijo Sakura dándomelos.  
La madre de Sakura regreso la mesa a su lugar y se sentó al lado de su esposo

\- ese puerco pervertido, ¡sota! – Se sonrojó- lo siento por la escena.

\- no hay problema señora.

La persona que quedó como calcomanía en el suelo por fin se despegó y corrió al lado de Sakura.

\- mi linda Sakura mira como me dejó tu madre

\- algo le habrá hecho

\- pero, pequeña Sakura que te hace pensar así de mí.

\- mejor siéntese a cenar- le sonrió tiernamente.

\- por cierto mira lo que te traje.- saco un broche de flor de cerezo- me recordó a ti.

\- ¡awww! que linda, gracias tío Hapi.

\- me alegra que te guste, - noto mi presencia, y camino hasta cerca de mí. Era un viejito que no alcanzaba mi estatura ni siquiera estando yo sentado, me miraba fijamente con sus ojotes.

\- ¿quién es él?

\- maestro, él es amigo de Sakura, Sota que vino a pasar unos días aquí.

\- mucho gusto soy...

\- ¡y ustedes tres inútiles lo permiten!

\- maestro su cena está servida deje de armar un alboroto y póngase a comer. - dijo la señora Saotome.

El maestro hizo caso y se sentó a comer entre Sakura y Ryu. El resto de la cena me observo cuidadosamente, el padre y el hermano de Sakura tenían una mirada de miedo, pero el maestro les ganó a ambos. Como poder ignorar unos ojos de ese tamaño. Se me cayeron los palillos por el miedo de sentirme observado. Sakura los recogió y me los dio

-muchas gracias Sakura

\- ¡aaaa!- gritó de la nada el maestro- no me dejan otra alternativa- se subió a la mesa y me señalo.- tu niño, debes de saber que si quieres la mano de Sakura a parte de vencer a estos tres tontos también tendrás que pasar por mí!  
Comencé a ahogarme cuando dijo lo último, Sakura me dio un golpe en la espalda que hizo que me estampara en la mesa.

\- Maestro tranquilícese, nadie va a pedir la mano de nadie, Sota y yo solo somos amigos.- no sé qué me dolió más, el golpe en la mesa o esas palabras.

-Por Kami, tus padres ni se llevaban bien y ahora míralos.

-maestro bájese de la mesa- grito el padre de sakura.

-si maestro, está haciendo un gran alboroto por nada.- la señora saotome se veía de verdad enojada.

-ok ya no diré nada, pero luego no digan que se los advertí. Bajo de la mesa y camino fuera de la habitación.

-que, ¿no terminará de cenar?

-con ese niño en la mesa se me fue el apetito, prefiero ir a planchar mi colección de pantis.- y se fue. El hermano de sakura sonrió un poco cuando el maestro dijo esto, creo que fui el único que lo vio.

-sota- me hablo el abuelo Soun.- dime ¿sabes jugar shogi?- afirme con la cabeza- ¿te gustaría jugar un partido conmigo después de la cena?

-por supuesto, me encantaría.

* * *

Terminamos de cenar, no sé por qué Sakura insiste en que su madre cocina mal, digo no es la mejor, pero tampoco es incomible. Inicie la partida con su abuelo mientras Sakura y su hermano lavaban los platos en la cocina, al parecer peleaban pues se escuchó que cayeron algunos. Sus padres seguían sentados en la mesa observando un programa de Tv.

-Papá- dijo Sakura que regresaba de la cocina.- puedo cepillarte el pelo.

-por supuesto- le sonrió a su hija.

El señor Saotome se hincó a mitad del pasillo, Sakura con mucho cuidado le quito el listón y empezó a deshacer la trenza, no termino cuando el maestro Haposai llego hecho una bestia.

-¡¿quién fue?!- gritaba.

-¿Qué le pasa Haposai?- preguntó el padre de Sakura.

-¡tú!, debí imaginarlo tú has sido el peor aprendiz que he tenido. Pero de eso a quemar toda la colección de un pobre anciano.

-¿qué dice? Yo no he hecho nada.

-¡lo pagaras!- no sé de dónde demonios saco una cubeta con agua y la arrojó al señor Saotome. Al contacto se transformó en una mujer pelirroja pero no lo pude ver bien porque el maestro se abalanzó a él para desabotonarle la camisa. El padre de Sakura aventó al maestro al patio donde comenzaron a pelear, me asome al estanque, pelaban fuertemente.

-¿hay algo que podamos hacer?- pregunte a una Sakura pelirroja a causa de la cubeta que iba dirigida a su padre. Ella negó.

-es inútil- comento la señora- una vez que esos dos comienzan a pelear nadie los puede detener, lo único que podemos esperar es que se cansen.

Una risa inundó toda la sala, Ryu se retorcía en el piso carcajeándose.

-tú fuiste ¡verdad!- gritaba mi amiga. Su hermano no le hiso caso y siguió riendo, ella gruñó y le aventó la cubeta vacía en la cabeza.

-¡oyee!, ¿¡qué te pasa gorila!? No me digas que tu estas a favor de que el maestro siga robando prendas íntimas.

-¡por supuesto que no!, pero por tu culpa están peleando. ¡Y no me llames gorila!

-pero si es lo que eres un gorila, u-u-uu-u-a-aa – comenzó a moverse como uno

-niños ¡basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!

Sakura agarró el peine que estaba sobre el suelo y lo aventó a su hermano. Después de eso ya no recuerdo nada, algo me pegó en la cabeza y caí inconsciente.

* * *

-¡Sota!- era la madre de Sakura.- qué bueno que ya despertaste.

Estaba acostado a mitad de habitación con una compresa en la cabeza, me enderece, todo el cuarto estaba desordenado incluso había un agujero en el techo.

Pero ya no había nadie.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-bueno mi hijo Ryu golpeó el peine que le aventó mi hija y te cayó en la cabeza, Sakura se enojó bastante y comenzaron a pelear.

-pero ¿por qué no están aquí?

-es que sus peleas suelen ocupar mucho terreno.- una gota escurría de su cabeza.

-Y para tu mala suerte Sota.- dijo el abuelo Soun, que curiosamente no se había movido para nada y seguía frente al tablero de shogi.- ahora yo voy ganando.

-¡ayy papá!- sonó que abrían la puerta- deben ser ellos- corrió con una tetera en las manos a la entrada.

La seguí, y efectivamente, entró una pelirroja de cabellera larga y ojos azules, un poco más baja que la señora Saotome, tenía su ropa hecha añicos, en un brazo llevaba a un pelirrojo inconsciente que dejó en el piso, en su hombro llevaba una pequeña pelirroja que yo conocía muy bien, al igual que su hermano había perdido el sentido y llevaba la ropa algo sucia. La dejo caer arriba de Ryu. La pelirroja pareció perder poco el equilibrio pero la señora Saotome la alcanzó a sostener.

-esos cabeza de chorlito, no se cansan fácil.- soltó.

-bueno se parecen a su padre.

-mira que la madre es peor.- y besó a la señora Akane

Me moría de la pena de ver ese beso. Aunque sabía que en realidad se trataba del padre de mi amiga.

-¡Ranma!- dijo separándose de la pelirroja, después me señalo.

-¡oh! Lo siento mocoso, no te vi.

-creo que así estará mejor- y le vació la tetera llena de agua caliente.

Con el agua regreso a su estado normal. Pero mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía, esa persona, su pelo… era igual a… mis piernas se tambalearon y mi vista se nublo. Volví a desmayarme.

Continuara…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me da mucho gusto que les agrade y espero cumplir sus expectativas.

En el siguiente capítulo hablare más de como terminaron Ranma y Akane juntos. Espero que les agrade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y comenzamos otra vez…**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, en esta historia contaré que fue lo que paso con los personajes después del final del manga y lo ocurrido años después de esto, habrá personajes de la obra Inuyasha para introducción a la historia, pero esta se centrara en Ranma ½. Usare dos tipos de narrador para el presente en primera persona y para el pasado en tercera persona.

Disfrútenlo

Capítulo 3

* * *

-sota… Sota, así, abre los, sólo un poco más.

Levantaba los párpados con pesadez. Mi vista seguía nublada pero podía visualizar la cara de Sakura enfrente de mí, talle mis ojos y regresaron a la normalidad. Vi la dulce cara de mi amiga, pero, sentía algo cerca de mi pecho.

\- qué bueno, ya despertaste- se acercó un poco más a mí, la sensación de tener algo muy cerca me hizo voltear la mirada hacia abajo. Cuando la señora Saotome dijo que el cuerpo de Sakura también cambiaba yo creí que se refería a que aumentaba de estatura no ha... otras par de cosas. no eran enormes pero en comparación de su forma normal si, a esta se notaba que le faltaba mucho por desarrollarse. Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, los botones de su blusa se habían vencido y dejaban ver buen parte de su pecho.- ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó al tiempo en que se acercó más, sentía que la cara me ardía de lo roja que estaba.

¡aaa!- solté un grito y como pude me arrastre unos muchos centímetros para atrás con ayuda de mis manos.

-¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

\- lo siento- recobre el aire, me di cuenta que estábamos en el cuarto de huéspedes- es que… no me acostumbro a tu forma pelirroja, jajaja- reí de los nervios- ¿por qué sigues así?

\- hay una gran fila para el baño.

\- ¿ como llegue hasta acá?

\- creo que mi papá te cargo. Bueno no sé yo también desperté en mi habitación hace poco- se rasco la cabeza, ah es verdad, pudiste ver a qué me refería.

-¿de qué hablas?- luchaba por prestarle atención y verla a los ojos

\- ¿cómo que de que hablo? ya olvidaste que tengo una teoría sobre...

\- tú y tus absurdas teorías- dijo su hermano recargado en la puerta de la habitación, seguía con el cabello rojo y la ropa sucia- creo que deberías dejar de inventar teorías tontas y comenzar a tener más cuidado de no destruir medio Nerima con tu fuerza de gorila.

\- tienes razón hermano tal vez debería hacer eso o dejarme derrotar por alguna de las chinas.- su hermano puso cara de disgusto y retrocedió un poco- dime ¿a quién prefieres, a la resbalosa y gritona, a la ciega o a la bruja que no se le entiende lo que dice?

Su hermano gruñó y apretó los puños.- ja, no lo sé hermanita tú decide- dijo más confiado- que por mi tú te quedarás solterona por el resto de tu vida.

\- no me gusta cuando me hablas así.

\- pues a mí no me gusta tu cara.

-¡mamá! ¡Ryu no se ha metido a bañar!

-¡Ryu!- se escuchó la madre de Sakura - ¿¡que estas esperando!? ¿¡Que no vez que todos queremos bañarnos!?

\- ¡ya voy mamá!- volteo a ver a Sakura y le saco la legua, ella le respondió haciendo lo mismo.

\- ¡eres un puerco, no sé cómo te haces llamar el dragón de agua si ni siquiera te gusta bañarte!

\- ¡si mamá ya entendí! ¡Y te dije que ya voy!- cerro la puerta.

\- ¿el dragón de agua?

\- es un sobre nombre que le pusieron como artista marcial. Por su pelo y ojos azules. Es gracioso porque no se puede mojar si no pierde fuerza.

\- al revés que tu

\- así es.

\- ha, ya veo entonces compite.

\- sí, es campeón de su categoría. Aunque sea un presumido tengo que aceptar que pelea muy bien.

\- entonces tú debes ser el dragón de fuego, verdad.

Vi que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco- bueno si me han llamado así pero... yo no compito.

\- ¿por qué? si peleas muy bien.

-si me gustaría- suspiro-pero en todos los concursos en los que me he querido meter, también lo hacen las prometidas de mi hermano, y yo no puedo pelear contra ellas con mi forma normal por las condiciones que puso mi padre.

\- ¿y por qué no lo haces así?

\- es que siento que si compito de esta manera, estaría haciendo trampa y no sería justo para las demás participantes.

\- vaya eres muy consciente- su sonrojo aumento, se veía tan linda.- por cierto tu madre nos contó que esas chicas amenazaron a tu papá para que les diera una oportunidad con tu hermano, que fue tan importante para que un señor como él cediera.

Comenzó a reírse.

\- está bien te voy a decir, todo comenzó hace como un año, la verdad no sé qué le dio mi hermano a las chinas para que se enamorarán de él, en fin terminaron dando se cuenta de la regla amazona y la razón por la que no vivían en la aldea esto lo tomaron como excusa para forzar la relación con mi hermano, y un día cuando mi papá terminaba de dar clase en el dojo...

 _Flash back_

Ranma se encontraba limpiando el dojo, era sábado y había impartido clase todo el día. Akane se estab entrenando a la selección de voleibol de la universidad de la ciudad y sus hijos acudían en distintos talleres escolares. Sintió que alguien entró al dojo.

\- lo siento las clases terminaron.

\- no venimos por eso.- escuchó una voz algo familiar.

\- ustedes son las hijas de shampoo verdad, que pasa sucedió algo con sus padres.

\- no - las niñas vestían un traje de ninja completamente de negro que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos. Meilin la mayor destapó su boca para hablar.-queremos que decida de una vez por todas quien será la que se case con su hijo.

\- ahh con que eso era, bueno lo siento niñas pero el único que puede decidir eso es Ryu. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

\- creo que no nos deja otra opción, ¡niñas la puerta!

A Ranma le pareció algo gracioso, sentía que ya había vivido algo así, pues esas chiquillas actuaban muy parecido a sus progenitores. La mayor saco una cubeta con agua.

\- ¿qué harás con eso?

Meilin rió y aventó el agua a su hermana más pequeña, automáticamente la niña se convirtió en una pequeña gatita negra. A Ranma se le pudo la piel de gallina al escucharla ronronear.

-entonces futuro suegro, decida.

\- que tercas son, lo siento no lo haré.- más que pensar en su hijo, le temía a la paliza que le daría su esposa si llegara aceptar algún trato de esa magnitud.

Meilin agarró a su hermana del pellejo y la acercó más a Ranma que sudaba frío del miedo.

-¿seguro?- Ranma estaba aprisionado en la pared, desvío la mirada y no dijo nada.- bueno, también me tendré que transformar yo.

\- ¡noooo por favor, basta!

\- ya sabe cómo detener esto. - la gata comenzó a maullar muy fuerte.

\- ok está bien, no les diré quién será específicamente, sólo diré que tendrá que vencer a mi hija Sakura en un duelo, pero ella deberá estar en su forma maldita.

\- eso no resuelve nada.

\- Meilin- la llamo su hermana que le seguía con un año de edad- creo que ya es suficiente, ve lo- ranma comenzaba a arañar la pared.

\- está bien, con eso bastara por un tiempo.

Y así como llegaron se fueron, Ranma recobro la cordura unos minutos después.

 _Fin del flash back_

-¿que?! ¿Tu padre les tiene miedo a los gatos?

\- cuando era niño el abuelo Genma le aplicó entrenamientos muy severos. De la mayoría salió librado pero en otros lo trastornaron mucho.

\- ¿y que pasó cuando ustedes se enteraron?

\- por mí no hubo problema, me dieron una razón para sobornar a mi hermano. Ryu se enojó aunque se le pasó rápido y mamá pues... digamos que utilizó su mazo más grande. Aunque entendía lo que pasó se sentía mal porque ellos habían prometido nunca entrometerse en la elección del matrimonio de nosotros.

-o es cierto, tus padres fueron prometido por tus abuelos cuando eran jóvenes.

\- así es y por eso mismo hicieron esa promesa.

\- sabes, es admirable la manera en que se quieren ahora siendo que tus abuelos los casaron sin su consentimiento.

\- mis padres no se casaron a la fuerza.

\- ¿que?, pero ¿que no se llevaban mal?

\- se llevaban mal pero sólo al inicio después se comenzaron a querer, ¡¿te cuento?!- sonrió tierna mente

* * *

 **Los años dorados**

Se le conoce así al corto periodo de paz y tranquilidad que vivieron los ciudadanos de nerima, nunca se había vivido con tanta armonía desde que un oso panda arrastraba por primera vez a una pelirroja por aquellas estrechas calles.  
Hay quien lo considero un milagro, otros más escépticos apostaban en que cualquier momento se desataría una catástrofe peor a las que ya se habían vivido consecuencia de la locura acumulada que no había en la ciudad. Este extraño fenómeno inicio con la partida de la más pequeña de las Tendo.

Había pasado casi un año de la boda fallida, La hija mediana de Suon Tendo se las había arreglado para acudir a la universidad local y trabajar en una empresa perteneciente a su compañero de salón, cuando menos lo pesaron tenía un puesto muy elevado y salía de viaje para cerrar negocios.

Faltaba poco para que los más jóvenes de la casa terminaran los estudios en la preparatoria furinkan, cuando llegó una carta proveniente de la Universidad de Osaka invitando a la señorita Akane Tendo a formar parte de su institución ofreciéndole una beca completa por pertenecer a:  
\- la selección de voleibol  
\- la selección de baloncesto  
\- el grupo representativo de gimnasia  
\- grupo representativo de Artes marciales

Se preguntaran, ¿por qué Ranma no fue admitido por este último?, sencillo sus calificaciones eran una vergüenza.

A los patriarcas de la casa no les gustó esto, interfería en sus planes de unir a las dos familias y tener un heredero digno de llevar el tan deseado dojo Saotome-Tendo, pero otro integrante de la familia Saotome amenazó a los viejos amigos con su katana si metían las narices donde no debían, argumentando que era decisión de ellos y solo ellos su futuro.

kasumi al ver a sus dos hermanas instaladas cada una en su camino y a la tía Nodoka haciendo se cargó de los deberes del hogar, le dio por fin el sí al galeno en el altar a pocas semanas después que la milagrosa carta llegara. Y ahí en medio de un maestro Haposai ahogado en sake y de un esqueleto con vestido, la más pequeña de las Tendo le preguntó a su respectivo prometido su opinión de aceptar o no la propuesta universitaria. El educado chico de la trenza con toda su delicadeza soltó un "no sé qué estas esperando". Una semana después la chica de cabello azul ya tomaba un taxi con todo su equipaje, con un corazón roto y sin despedida de su idiota y aún futuro esposo.

Y así comenzó un desfile de salidas de aquella ciudad. La segunda en irse fue la amazona. Desde hace mitad de un año su tribu estaba en guerra pero, ella al ver como una amenaza constante a la chica violenta, había resistido acudir a China, pero ahora con su rival de amor en otra ciudad se fue con la promesa de regresar. Con ella también marcho Mousse y la abuela Colone, Ryoga aunque no era muy constante en la ciudad pero llegaba armando tremendo alboroto sólo se vio más que dos veces, la primera en busca de Ranma y la segunda desorientado creyendo que era la ciudad de Tokio

La cocinera de okonomiyakis se las dio de vencedora, con las otras fuera de la ciudad y tomando en cuenta que se debería estar completamente loco para elegir a su única oponente en nerima. Después le ayudó el hecho de que el padre de kodachi la mandadó a una "Universidad al extranjero". Tenía todo el camino despejado. Pero el azabache tenía otros planes, se podía decir que residía en Nerima pero vivía como errante, al inicio buscando la cura a su maldición. Al no hallar la, sé en listó a distintos torneos que, al igual que Nabiki, hacían que viajará con constancia sin mencionar los duros entrenamiento a los que el mismo se sometía en la soledad del campo.

Su amiga de la niñez se sintió frustrada y decidió cerrar su local para abrir uno  
ambulante y seguir a Ranma a los torneos. Salió de la ciudad por supuesto a escondidas de él con destino a Tokio. No volvió de ese viaje.

Al ya no habitar mujeres solteras y bellas, el viejo Haposai vio sus años pesar y empacó sus maletas con el objetivo de emprender un viaje por todo el Japón en busca de las prendas íntimas más hermosas que pudiera encontrar, claro que volvía en vacaciones a visitar a sus fieles aprendices y a dejar el botín conseguido.

La joven pareja por causa del destino que jugaba con ellos, no coincidieron en ninguna reunión familiar, en ninguna competencia, ni en ninguna parada de autobús, ni mencionar de las vacaciones, sólo una vez sus ojos se cruzaron, en la primera Navidad que pasaba Akane fuera de casa, él iría a un torneo cerca de ahí y no resistió ver a su prometida, sólo estuvieron media hora juntos, pues Akane tenía una final de voleibol en Yokohama. La visita de Ranma tenía doble intención, pues con lo popular que es la chica entre los hombres no le sorprendió que tenía más de dos buitres rondándola, los cuales ahuyentó con esa pequeña vista.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y el sueño de unir al combate libre en una misma escuela cada vez parecía más lejano, incluso la madre del artista marcial se preocupó de que esos dos cabeza dura nunca unieran sus vidas.

Dos años y algo después en un día muy caluroso se veía a un joven de trenza por las calles, regresaba de defender su título como mejor artista marcial. La puerta principal de su casa estaba cerrada, pensó lo más probable que sus padres y tío estaban fuera. Tal vez en un entrenamiento aunque su madre no le comentó nada.

Como no traía llave hizo lo que se le ocurrió primero, aventó su maleta por la cerca y después la brinco él. Algo le pareció raro, la casa olía a galletas de jengibre, su madre no cocinaba esos platillos y la única que lo hacía era kasumi, entonces entró sigilosamente a la cocina, en efecto en ese horno se cocinaban unas galletas pero no se veía a la esposa del Dr. por ningún lado y peor aún, había harina por toda la habitación.

Decidió investigar pero al salir de la cocina una persona se estrelló con él, la harina contribuyó a que sus perfectos reflejos no sirvieran de nada y cayó sobre la otra persona. Su mano, queriendo recuperarse, encontró algo a que aferrarse pero un grito familiar salió después de este movimiento, era su prometida, vestía un short y nada más, gran sorpresa fue más la de Ranma cuando descubrió que lo que estaba estrujando con tanta determinación era un seno de la peli azul.  
Akane con un golpe mando al chico de la trenza a volar, y con ese grito, con ese viaje por los cielos se dio por concluido ese breve pero hermoso periodo de paz.

* * *

Lo sé, es corto pero les prometo que el siguiente será más largo y lo tendré dentro de poco.

Buen inicio de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y comenzamos otra vez…**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, en esta historia contaré que fue lo que paso con los personajes después del final del manga y lo ocurrido años después de esto, habrá personajes de la obra Inuyasha para introducción a la historia, pero esta se centrara en Ranma ½. Usare dos tipos de narrador para el presente en primera persona y para el pasado en tercera persona.

Disfrútenlo

Capítulo 4

* * *

-¡aaaaahhh! - gritaba Ranma mientras su marimacho trataba de enderezarle la espalda, al parecer esos dos años sin recibir ese tipo de paliza habían desacostumbrado al artista marcial.

-quédate quieto- le jalaba un brazo

-¡ahh!- se le escaparon unas lágrimas del dolor

-eso te pasa por pervertido

\- ¿Qué, pervertido yo? pero si hola, quien se paseaba por la casa semidesnuda. Yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.

\- está haciendo mucho calor y creí que estaba sola

\- tienes suerte que el maestro Haposai desde hace mucho no se aparece por aquí. ¡aah! - akane agarró los dos brazos y los jalo con fuerza hacia tras.

\- llorón. A ver ¿qué tal?- Ranma movió los hombros con facilidad.

\- vaya, ya me puedo mover.- se paró

\- te lo dije soy la mejor.

\- qué bueno que si aprendiste algo y no solo fuiste a andar desnuda por tu apartamento.

\- ya vas a empezar- se dio la vuelta pero el chico de la trenza la retuvo agarrándole el antebrazo.

\- Akane... - sintió erizarse toda su piel con ese fuerte agarre. Regreso su vista al chico que pronunciaba su nombre, un instante se perdió en el mar de sus ojos, una brisa paso por entre los dos haciendo volar la cabellera obscura de su opresor- tu...- el eco de su voz resonaba por todo su interior- tu… te quedaste chaparra.

Akane con toda su fuerza le metió tremendo pisotón, no sabía que la enojaba más su interrupción de ese momento mágico o que tenía razón, antes su vista llegaba al cuello del muchacho ahora ni siquiera alcanzaba sus hombro. Ranma soltó un grito de dolor

\- eso te pasa por grosero- camino con zancadas grandes a la cocina pero hacía falta algo. Ranma llegó al marco de la puerta pero estaba en silencio.

\- ¿te sientes bien? no me mal desiste ni nada.

\- bueno es que después de hoy ya no te puedo decir pecho plano.- Ranma río de ver cómo a su prometida le salía vapor por los oídos.

\- yo... yo tengo que sacar las galletas.- abrió el horno- ¿y de dónde bienes?

\- de un torneo en Köbe

\- ¿y ganaste?

\- ¿te parece que perdí?

\- tu siempre de presumido, ¿y que ganaste?

\- aparte del título como el mejor en Japón. Dinero.

-¿ha si?

\- mucho

\- como para saldar tu deuda con Nabiki.

\- que dices, esa la liquide hace mucho. Y mira que le debía bastante, lo último que compre con su crédito si estaba caro.

\- ¿te refieres a la cadena que me regalaste?

\- ¿la de Navidad? No, me refiero a…-metió la pata-… a… a otra cosa, por cierto ¿si la usas?

Akane se dio la vuelta para enseñarle una fina cadena con una pequeña piedra colgando en su cuello - no me la he quitado.

\- me alegro.

\- Ranma- dijo en un tono más serio- ¿por qué hiciste eso en Navidad?

\- bueno estaba cerca de tu universidad y te quería regalar algo.

\- no me refiero a eso. Si no, al beso, ¿por qué me besaste?

Ranma quedo en shock con esa pregunta. No tenía los pantalones para decirle que la extrañaba, ese beso y la cadena era para recordarle que ella ya tenía prometido, tenía miedo que Akane se enamorará de alguien más sobre todo porque no quedaron en muy buenos términos cuando la chica partió.

\- yo, yo, yo, bueno porque quería - sus mejillas parecían quemar- además somos prometido tarde que temprano tenía que pasar.

\- ay pero que "romántico eres"

\- Bueno que tú no te quedas atrás- se acercó a ella, vio que adornaba las galletas con mucho esmero aunque no le quedaban muy bien- ¿a quién vas a envenenar?- Akane sólo gruñó - ya dime, no diré nada a la policía.

\- como no vi a nadie en casa marqué a kasumi.

\- ¿y que te dijo?

\- tampoco sabe a dónde se fueron todos, en fin me invitó a cenar, supongo que tú también puedes ir,

\- y que te hizo la pobre de kasumi para quererla intoxicar con...- Akane metió una galleta a su boca. El azabache abrió mucho sus ojos al sentir el sabor, no lo podía creer - pero ¿cómo? si tú las hiciste.

-¿verdad que están buenas?

Ranma estaba anonadado agarró tres galleta y se sentó en una silla que había ahí,- esto no puede ser verdad- repetía mientras las comía.- aunque el adorno es muy feo.

\- eres un grosero- vio un florero que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, no pudo resistir, la curiosidad la mataba. Vacío el florero sobre el chico de la trenza.

\- ¡oyeee! ¡¿Qué te pasa Akane?!- grito una pelirroja enojada al momento que se paraba de un brinco.

\- vaya te sigues transformando, sabes siempre creí que encontrarías la cura.

\- la encontré… pero el precio era muy caro.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿En dónde?

\- bueno me enteré que un hechicero en las montañas del norte la tenía, fue un mes después de que te marcharas, Ryoga y yo fuimos a buscarlo...

\- un momento, ¿por qué te acompañó Ryoga?

\- aaaa, pues - se rasco la cabeza, había metido la pata otra vez- bueno porque es... un buen amigo.

\- qué lindo que te apoye tanto

\- sí, sí, Ryoga es muy dulce, bueno como te iba diciendo fuimos con el hechicero Kameyama y efectivamente tenía la cura.

\- ¿y cuál era el precio?

\- bueno la poción tiene un efecto secundario por así decirlo, cualquier maldito de jusenkyo o con una maldición parecida puede tomarla pero todos los recuerdos que tenga él y las personas a su alrededor de su forma maldita desaparecerán. Ósea que todo lo que hice con cuerpo de mujer las recordaré con mi verdadero cuerpo.

\- pues yo no le veo lo malo

\- recuerda todas las veces que he estado de mujer, ahora imagina me en esas situaciones pero con mi verdadero cuerpo.

\- ah ya entendí, sería perder tu orgullo.

\- si- suspiro algo decepcionado - pero nos dio esto- del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un frasco con 5 semillas naranjas.

\- ¿qué son?

\- son semillas del Guerrero. Hacen que quien los consuma se convierta en hombre, neutraliza la maldición, pero el efecto sólo dura un día y existen muy pocas.

\- ¿y por qué no la plantas?

\- ya lo hice pero crece muy lento, además que el hechicero Kameyama dice que no es bueno comerlas tan seguido.

\- que lastima, y ¿qué paso con Ryoga? Es que hace mucho que no lo veo.

\- bueno cuando supimos lo que involucraba la cura se decepcionó bastante, corrió y supongo que se perdió por que ya no regresó y no lo volví a ver.

\- vaya sí que se hicieron muy amigos, para que le afectará tanto tu condición.

\- jajajaja, si quien lo diría. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a bañar para ir con kasumi camino a la salida pero su marimacho la detuvo.

\- oye... Ranko, te quedaste chaparra- comenzó a reírse de la pelirroja.

\- "ja- ja- ja, sí que gracioso" boba.

* * *

Ranma bajo las escaleras en busca de su prometida, la encontró en el comedor lanzando maldiciones a un pliego de papel y a unas tijeras.

\- ¿qué intentas hacer?

\- forrar este regalo, pero creo que no debí de comprar este papel, se rompe fácilmente.

\- si muy seguramente es el papel. - al parecer la muchacha ni lo escuchó de la dedicación que le daba a la envoltura- y ¿para quién es?

\- es para Nanami no pude asistir a su primer cumpleaños pero ya le había comprado su regalo- Nanami era la hija de kasumi y el Dr. tofu. - ¡mira! le compre unos moños.

\- Akane, Nanami muy apenas y tiene pelo y esos moños son enormes.

\- si pero algún día tendrá el pelo igual de largo que su mamá.

\- oye akane, te importaría poner mi nombre contigo en la tarjeta, es que olvide comprarle un regalo.

\- eres un pésimo tío. ¿Y yo que gano?

\- ya sé, yo forro el regalo y tú dices que ambos lo compramos ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿y quién pidió tu ayuda?

\- el pliego de papel

\- está bien, tu ganas has eso en lo que yo voy por las galletas- Ranma en pocos segundos forro el regalo.

\- listo sólo falta la tarjeta. ¡Akane! ¡¿Dónde está la tarjeta?!

\- se quedó ahí, ya la firme, solo pon tu nombre, y date prisa- Ranma la encontró debajo de la mesa rápidamente anotó su nombre y se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

La casa de los tofu se localizaba del otro lado del consultorio del doctor, aunque no era de un tamaño grande a Kasumi le gustaba pues era el hogar de su nueva pequeña familia, a comparación de cuando vivía en el dojo Tendo, en esa casa reinaba la armonía, incluso teniendo una bebé de apenas un año. Pero hoy la castaña se sentía inquieta, le preocupo mucho la segunda llamada que recibió de su hermana al decirle que Ranma y ella se encontraban solos en la casa, para ella no era correcto eso, aunque fueran prometidos. Decidió compartirle a su esposo su preocupación, el médico comprendió y aceptó cuando ella le pidió de favor invitar unas noches a su hermana más chica, pues no sabía cuándo regresarían los mayores.

\- se lo diré en privado después de la cena.

Dieron las 7 y los chicos llegaron, los esposos notaron algo raro en ellos, no se insultaban ni peleaban. Incluso Ranma elogió lo bien que ha aprendido Akane en su universidad al curarle de una torcedura que le dio en el viaje "regreso a casa" y Akane sólo río de buena gana cuando Ranma dijo que era testigo viviente de sus galletas.

\- la comida estuvo deliciosa Kasumi, debo admitir que aunque mi madre cocine bien siempre extraño tu sazón.

\- gracias Ranma, oye Akane quisiera hablar contigo en un momento más.

\- claro que si Kasumi, por cierto le tenemos un regalo de cumpleaños a Nanami.

\- es de parte de los dos- dijo Ranma

\- ¿qué? ¿Ambos lo compraron?

\- si- algo forzada Akane- ¡abre lo Kasumi!

\- pero creo que debemos esperar a que Nanami despierte.

\- bueno, no creo que eso suceda en un buen rato- Nanami era una criatura extraña, era hermosa como la madre tanto físicamente como en la personalidad dulce e inocente, pero tenía la capacidad de dormir por muy largas hora sin importar el lugar ni la situación, incluso para ser una bebé dormía demasiado, esta condición la mantuvo por el resto de su vida, al pricipio se creyó que era una enfermedad pero cuando la niña comenzó a hablar ella manifestaba su deseo de tomar una siesta siempre que podía.

\- bueno lo abriremos.- le pasó la carta a su marido sin mirarla y rompió con mucho cuidado la envoltura- ¡awww! son muy lindos, muchas gracias chicos.

\- Kasumi- dijo el Dr.- me acompañas un segundo al consultorio por favor.

\- por supuesto, chicos les encargamos a Nanami por un momento- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza. En seguida los dos esposos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

\- que pasó querido.

\- ¿no se te ha hecho extraño que se lleven tan bien?

\- sí, pero me alegra que ya maduraran.

\- Kasumi creo que no debes de invitar a Akane a dormir.

-¿por qué? ¿Te molesta?

-no para nada, sabes que le tengo mucho cariño, pero... mira la tarjeta.

La tarjeta estaba firmada para Nanami con mucho cariño de Akane (que se le hizo absurdo poner su apellido ya que era dirigido a su pequeña sobrina), y Ranma Saotome (al tener un ego tan grande firmaba siempre su nombre completo) y así la tarjeta quedó firmada: Akane y Ranma Saotome, Kasumi quedó algo perpleja.

\- pero, ¿por qué Akane puso eso?

\- querida creo que ya se lo que está pasando, creo que ellos ya están casados en secreto.

\- ¡que! ¿Por qué? crees eso.

\- ponte a pensar, se llevan muy bien, como nunca antes, hasta compraron juntos el regalo de nuestra niña, incluso olvidaron no poner juntos los nombres en la tarjeta.

\- pero ella no lleva anillo.

\- tal vez quieren seguir ocultando su matrimonio.

\- ¿pero por qué harían eso?

\- puede que le quieran dar una lección a tu padre y tío. Por meterse en sus vidas, y eso explicaría por qué están juntos en el dojo, por más que tus familiares los quieran unir no creo que hayan pensado dejarlos solos esperando que por fin pase algo- **"se equivoca"**

\- tienes razón mi padre y mi tío no llegarían a tanto- **"si llegaron"** \- y la tía nodoka no lo hubiera permitido- **"si lo permitió"** \- pero Akane no me ha dicho nada…- a Kasumi se le cortaba la voz al pensar que su pequeña hermana no le tenía la confianza.

-tranquila, querida- la abrazo- te lo dirá en su momento.

El Dr. y su esposa despidieron a la pareja en la puerta. Después de terminar de comer las galletas y que por fin Nanami despertara por unos minutos.

-hermana de que querías hablar conmigo

-¡oh! Es cierto- recordó que el motivo de esa platica era para invitarla a quedar en su casa, pero si las sospechas de su marido eran ciertas, no quería interferir en sus planes, pero se le ocurrió algo para decirle a su hermana.- espérame en un minuto vuelvo.- se metió de nuevo a su casa y regreso con un libro en sus manos.- ten para ti. Son recetas mías, creo que te ha ido bien con las de mamá, estas me las han pasado vecinas, algunas las invente y otras son de recortes de revistas, todas son muy buenas. Te lo regalo.

\- Kasumi pero esto es tuyo.

-No importa, yo ya me las sé de memoria, creo que te servirán más a ti que estas iniciando una nueva etapa.- hizo un pequeño guiño a Ranma, al cual dejo perplejo con esa acción, mientras Akane ojeaba el pequeño libro sin percatarse de la situación.

* * *

Caminaron al dojo en silencio, Akane no dejaba de ver su nuevo libro de cocina, Ranma solo disfrutaba el momento, le recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que caminaban juntos a la escuela furinkan. Pero algo lo perturbaba y era la última frase que dijo la hermana mayor de su prometida.

-a que se habrá querido referir Kasumi con la nueva etapa que empiezas,- soltó, ya no lo podía aguantar más- no creo que sea la universidad.

\- tal vez se refiere al termino de mis estudios, solo me falta poco menos de un año para acabarlos.

-no lo creo, entonces por qué me guiño el ojo a mí. Creo que esta confabulada con nuestros padres, lo que nos faltaba que ahora hasta Kasumi nos presione de con el compromiso.

-¡Callate!- grito Akane muy alterada, su mirada estaba en el suelo, sus puños temblaban de lo fuerte que los apretaba- ¡Kasumi no es así, no metas a mi hermana por tu falta de decisión!- comenzó a correr.

Ranma la siguió lo más rápido que pudo por las calles, y en la esquina del dojo la interceptó.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?, fue un simple comentario!

-¿¡qué me pasa?! ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!?- miro fijamente a sus ojos- siempre haces lo mismo, me ilusionas y luego… - su mirada decayó al igual que su voz-…cuando por fin haces algo significativo, lo niegas o me lastimas… como paso en la boda- unas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas- incluso cuando por fin lo di todo por perdido y me dispuse a empezar… tu llegas sin avisar con un regalo y me besas. ¡No quieres estar conmigo, pero no me dejas hacer mi vida! , ¡Ya no quiero este juego!, ya no… quiero.

-Akane... ¡eres una boba!- grito Ranma, ahora él estaba furioso.- tu no lo entiendes, no entiendes nada. Si me he retractado es por… porque es lo mejor para nosotros, no significa que vaya a romper el compromiso ni mucho menos que no me vaya a casar, es solo que no estábamos preparados, y aunque lo he negado, yo - se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros- Yo Ranma Saotome yo siempre… te he… - un rayo cayó cerca de ahí y con él le siguió una lluvia, el trueno opaco las palabras de Ranma he hizo que Akane se encogiera del susto, cuando se recuperó y abrió los ojos logro ver a una pelirroja completamente empapada observando con tristeza su cuerpo cambiado.- yo… olvídalo no lo puedo hacer de esta forma... Entremos a la casa.

-¿qué?, ¿solo por qué te convertiste en chica?

-para ti es fácil decirlo, ¡es otra cosa que no entiendes!

-no, ¡ahora tú eres el que no entiende!, que no vez que a mí no me importa eso, sé que eres tú y así… ¡así te amo tonto!

-Akane…- Ranma no lo podía creer, aunque desde hace mucho sospechaba que la peli azul tenia esos sentimientos por él, le sorprendió la forma tan intensa con la que se lo dijo. Él había admitidos sus sentimientos hacia ella hace ya más de 3 años pero, su prometida nunca se había confesado.

-te amo con todo y que a veces eres un engreído, ¡te amo!, ¡te amaría aunque tu forma maldita fuera una salamandra!, ¡¿te quedo claro?!

-pero entiende que yo- se miró las manos- no… estoy completo.

-y dale con lo mismo- aventó a la pequeña pelirroja a la pared y la beso.

* * *

Del otro lado de la cuadra estaba escondida una limosina color negro, dentro estaba el antiguo capitán del equipo de kendo, Kuno Tateguaki y Sasuke su fiel sirviente.

-¿Cuánto más esperaremos?- comento Kuno.

-espero que no mucho ya comenzó a llover, si la señorita Nabiki Tendo no se da prisa se mojara más- dijo el ninja, viendo a la ventana que daba a la entrada del dojo.- mire señor son la señorita Akane y la pelirroja. Parece que pelean.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué estarán juntas Akane y cabellos de fuego?, pobrecillas seguramente ya se enteraron que he elegí a Nabiki como única ama y señora de mi corazón. Pero ya no peleen por mi dulces niñas ninguna es la culpable, yo soy el causante de su sufrimiento.

-Señor…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Siguen peleando por mí?

-No…- el sirviente se ruborizo- se están besando.

-¡¿qué!? Tan grande es su dolor que están confundidas ¡ooh! Cruel destino has que rectifiquen su camino esas dos pobres almas.- lloraba a mares- ¿Sasuke? ¿Lo siguen haciendo?

-así es- el sirviente no se despegaba de la ventana.

-deja me ver.

Nabiki salió del dojo rápidamente a donde se encontraba la limosina, no quería que ni ella ni su preciado equipaje se mojaran.

-¿qué están viendo?- pregunto al ver embobados a su novio y a Sasuke en la ventana. Al no obtener respuesta se acercó para verlo ella misma, quedo con la boca abierta.- pero… se están comiendo a besos.

* * *

Ese beso le recordó mucho al que se dieron en navidad, sentía que el tiempo se detenía y flotaba por las nubes. Estaba en un sueño del que no quería despertar cuando, el recuerdo de que ella había iniciado aquello la hizo ruborizarse y separarse de su prometido.

-y-ya…- tartamudeo la joven mientras evadía la mirada de pena- ¿te quedo, cclar-ro?

-creo que si- dijo un ruborizado Ranma que le acariciaba la mejilla.

Escucharon el ruido de uno neumáticos, los chicos vieron una limosina salir de un arbusto a toda velocidad para perderse en las calles.

-esa parecía ser la limosina de Kuno.

-a la mejor llegó Nabiki.

Entraron rápido a la casa llamando a la castaña, todo estaba obscuro, el único rastro que había era una tetera en la estufa, cosa que Nabiki había dejado como regalo a su cuñado al escuchar la lluvia. Ranma hizo buen uso de ella regresando a ser hombre. Buscaron en toda la planta baja pero no había nadie. Llegaron a la parte de arriba y se dividieron para buscar en las habitaciones.

-Ranma ven- lo llamaba de la habitación de Nabiki- mira- había una maleta en el piso. Al abrirla encontraron ropa hecha bolas – mira el closet.- faltaba la mayoría de su ropa.

-parece que llego, dejo su equipaje y se llevó uno nuevo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- la chica señalo un objeto que estaba en medio de la cama. Parecía un teléfono, pero tenía algo extraño en un extremo, era un agujero como una máquina para cobrar con tarjeta. Tenía una pequeña nota, "les marco en la mañana".

-¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Tu que pien… ¿Akane?- la chica ya no estaba. La encontró en medio del pasillo

-¿A dónde vas?

-a mi cuarto, creo que no sabremos nada por hoy.

-¿quieres que hablemos … de lo ….

-no, ya tuve suficiente, mañana con más calma.- la chica le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y al llegar a su puerta escucho su nombre.

-Akane ...

-¿Qué sucede?- el chico se acercó a ella y le planto un corto beso en los labios.

\- que descanses.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

La luz que entraba por la ventana provoco el despertar de Akane. La muchacha se talló varias veces los ojos al enderezarse de la cama. Recordó todo lo que sucedió un día anterior, ella había confesado su amor hacia Ranma y hasta lo había besado. Volvió a tallarse los ojos, ese recuerdo estaba tan claro en su mente que no podía tratarse de un sueño, se tapó la cara con las dos manos al sentir su cara ruborizarse, una costumbre que hacia aun no estando en público. Se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro, otro evento paso por su mente, el pequeño beso de buenas noches que le dio el artista marcial, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro. El primer beso que se dieron, por supuesto Ranma consiente, fue en su principio torpe, pero apasionado, el que inicio ella fue una necesidad para sus cuerpos, desde su rencuentro sus espíritus se carcomían al no cumplir ese deseo, cada recoveco de su cuerpo se encendía al recordar cómo se aferraba a sus labios su prometido pero, para ella era más precioso aquel último beso, aquel pequeño rose de labios, esa tierna caricia no era más que un sinónimo de su querer. Se quedo viendo por un tiempo el techo de su habitación, su mente viajaba una y otra vez reviviendo esa escena, "descansa" resonaba la voz de Ranma en su cabeza.- le hare un desayuno especial- se dijo así misma con gran disposición- pero primero tomaré un baño, que bueno que desperté temprano…- sostuvo su reloj de mesa y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que marcaba las diez de la mañana.- ¡que! No puede ser ya es demasiado tarde- salió corriendo de su habitación pero se detuvo al ver la puerta abierta del cuarto de su hermana, se asomó para ver si por fin había aparecido. En vez encontró a Ranma sentado de cazuela con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en extraño aparato que estaba sobre la cama. El joven sintió la mirada de la chica y volteó su vista al marco de la puerta.

-a, ya despertaste. Que bien- Ranma ya tenía puestas sus ropas chinas color negro, le dio pena a Akane ya que parecía que tenía mucho que despertó y ella seguía con su pijama amarilla.

-buenos días, ¿aún no marca?- el chico negó

-recuerda que es Nabiki, ella hasta en día laboral despierta tarde.

-bueno iré a bañarme- dijo algo cortante, creyó que aquello ultimo era una indirecta y lo dijo para fastidiarla por quedarse dormida.

-si- Ranma ni siquiera noto aquel cambio en su voz.- cuando acabes ve abajo, deje tu desayuno en la cocina.- la chica se ruborizo, cualquier pensamiento de iniciar una pelea fue descartado por esta pequeña oración.

-eee… ste si gracias- atinó a decir. Corrió hacia el baño, se enjuagó primero con agua bien helada para bajarse lo caliente de sus mejillas, después de un rato ingresó a la bañera. Ya en el agua se culpaba de no haberse despertado temprano, no podía creer que durmiera hasta tarde y para colmo el chico tubo que preparar solo el desayuno. En este punto se detuvo un rato, Ranma Saotome, El gran artista marcial Ranma saotome, su idiota prometido Ranma saotome había cocinado para ella, desde cuando Ranma se había convertido en una persona tan gentil.

* * *

Vistió un short amarillo y una blusa color azul obscuro. Bajo hacia la cocina y encontró su desayuno, era un poco de arroz, carne y un guiso, se llevó un bocado a la boca, se parecía a la comida de la tía nodoka, al parecer Ranma había heredado su sazón. Llevó la bandeja al comedor y comenzó a comer, poco después bajó Ranma con el extraño teléfono en las manos y lo coloco en la mesa.

-¿te gusto el desayuno?

-sip, muchas gracias,- contesto con una gran sonrisa. Él se puso como tomate al ver esa expresión.

-es una de mis muchas cualidades

-aaahy, tenías que arruinar el momento.- en eso, comenzó a sonar el misterioso teléfono, contestaron.

- _buenos días chicos ¿qué tal su noche solos?_

-Nabiki déjate de tonterías, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Dónde están todos?

- _a aa aaaa, no tan rápido cuñadito, tienen que escuchar las reglas del juego, verán compraron mi silencio muy bien así que si quieren respuestas les costara cada pregunta 5 000 yenes y tendrá que ser en este instante, les explico este teléfono puede hacer transferencias de tarjeta de crédito._

-Nabiki eres una abusiva, que no te da pena- se escuchó una risa del otro lado del teléfono

-creo que evidentemente no.

-en ese caso no tenemos opción, la usare- akane saco su tarjeta de crédito

- _no hermanita, no puedes usar la tarjeta que te di, si pagaras con ella estaría estafándome a mí misma. Solo aceptare pagos de la tarjeta de tu prometido._

\- nabiki eres una sin vergüenza.

 _\- no, solo hago negocios, es diferente. Así que ya saben si quieren respuesta paguen_.

\- ¿para qué haces esto hermana? Esto no es nada en comparación de lo que ganas.

 _-Akane aunque no lo creas no hago esto por dinero, es solo diversión._

\- está bien- Ranma saco su tarjeta

-no, estaríamos cayendo en su juego

\- pero queremos saber que está pasando ¿o no?

\- bueno pero sólo una pregunta.-Ranma coloco su tarjeta de crédito en la ranura y siguió las instrucciones de nabiki

\- ok ¿dónde están?

\- _yo estoy en una playa paradisíaca en los Ángeles Florida_.

\- ¿qué haces ahí?

\- _no, otra pregunta otro pago_.

\- está bien-puso su tarjeta- pero que la pregunta mejor sea ¿con quien estas?

\- _yo estoy con kuno_

-¡que! ¿No estás con papá y los tíos?

\- _que te dije Akane_

\- esta será la última- hiso lo mismo - ¿dónde están nuestros padres?

- _esa te costará doble, te lo dije compraron muy bien mi silencio_

\- ¡que!,- los dos chicos ya estaban enojados- de acuerdo

\- _están en las montañas. Sólo te diré eso no más. Si quieres saber más eso tiene un costo más elevado.-_ Ranma gruñía, esa Nabiki lo había hecho caer en su juego. Iba a colocar otra vez la tarjeta cuando la mano de Akane lo detuvo.

\- Ranma ya es suficiente, creo que no descubriremos donde están y por lo que dice tal vez solo sea un plan de nuestros padres.

 _-escucha a tu futura esposa Ranma, que lindo desde ahora cuida tu economía._ –esto hizo enojar a Ranma

-Tienes razón Akane pero solo hare una pregunta más.- nuevamente hizo el pago.- dime Nabiki y se sincera, si estas en tus vacaciones tanto del trabajo como de la universidad ¿por qué estas con kuno en los Ángeles?- A Akane le sorprendio, ella no le había dado importancia a esto. Hubo un momento de silencio del otro lado de la línea.

- _esa información no está a la venta_.

-ya te pague, ahora responde.

- _Ranma no te conviene hacer este juego_.

-pero que dices nabiki si tú eras la que quería jugar.

-yo no negocio con información de mi vida, pero no te preocupes tomaré este dinero para saldar parte de tu cuenta.

-Nabiki deja de decir tonterías yo ya no te debo nada.

-técnicamente no, pero olvidaste comprar mi silencio de tu última adquisición- Ranma palideció al instante- en ese momento no la ofrecí por que creí que actuarias rápido, pero los años han pasado.

-Ranma ¿de qué habla?- el chico comenzó a sudar por todos lados

-que, ¿no quieres negociar? Ah entonces quieres que Akane se entere.

-Nabiki no pagare ni un Yen más- estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de lo enojado que estaba.

-muy bien entonces le diré tu pequeño secreto a mi hermanita, Akane poco antes que te fueras Ranma compro…- con un golpe Ranma aventó el teléfono a la pared y se rompió al impacto. Los dos se acercaron al montón de trozos que hasta hace poco eran el aparato.

-sabes esto te lo cobrara nabiki muy caro- el chico se quedó en silencio mientras ella iba por un pequeño recogedor y un cepillo, se puso en cuclillas para limpiar el desorden- ¿tanto así no quieres que me entere de lo que compraste?- nadie le contesto- Ranma…- volteo hacia atrás, el ya no estaba- ¡grrrr! cobarde, se escapó como siempre, y yo esta mañana creía que ya había madurado.

Akane termino de recoger y lavo los trastes de su desayuno, al no ver rastro de Ranma decidió lavar la ropa sucia que traía de su universidad, no había desempacado desde que llego, al ir por la maleta a su habitación por curiosidad entró al cuarto de Ranma para ver si se escondía ahí, pero no, la habitación estaba vacía. Desde que Kasumi se había casado su habitación pasó a ser de los Saotome, dejando el cuarto de huéspedes solo para Ranma. No había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo el pequeño florero en la ventana y las cajoneras a un costado de la entrada, salvo por los trofeos que se arrumbaban en una esquina del cuarto, era igual a como ella la vio antes de partir. En medio de la habitación estaba las dos mochilas que el muchacho usaba para llevarse al torneo. Akane lo pensó un momento, aunque estaba enojada porque Ranma le estaba ocultando y evitaba el tema de la manera más inmadura él había cocinado el desayuno, con su desaparición tal vez le sería imposible pagarle preparando la comida entonces lo menos que podía hacer era lavarle su equipaje. Llevo la vianda y se sentó en el suelo a sacar la ropa sucia de las mochilas, le dio gracia al darse cuenta que el chico usaba el mismo tipo de bóxer que cuando tenía 16 años, en la segunda caja encontró una pequeña caja negra le daba mucha curiosidad Ranma no era el tipo de personas que cargara cosas en cajas, ni siquiera guardaba la ropa usada doblada. La tentación era mucha, ¿qué podía guardar en esa caja que no era mayor a la palma de una mano?...

* * *

-entonces mi mamá la sostuvo y… - una toalla calló arriba de la cabeza de Sakura.

-Ya es tu turno gorila.- era Ryu ya con el pelo y ojos azules, llevaba un bóxer rojo con cuadros blancos y una camiseta blanca, se estaba amarrando la coleta apoyado en el marco de la habitación.

-que no me digas así.

-como sea, mamá te espera para tomar el baño.- Sakura le saco la lengua y volteo a verme.

-ahora vuelvo, te termino de contar al rato.

-de que hablas loca, ¿no sabes qué hora son?, ya es muy tarde.

-mmm tienes razón- se llevó la mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando, después estampo su puño en su otra palma como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión- mamá- grito- ¿puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir en la habitación de sota?- me sobresalte, no creí que fuera a decir eso, como se le ocurre, que no ve que todos los hombres de la casa con excepción de su abuelo me quieren matar.

-ja, estás loca si crees que papá lo va a permitir.- Sakura le dirigió una risa algo malévola que provoco que su hermano pusiera cara de susto- Mamá- el también grito- yo dormiré con ellos.

-bueno si ese es el caso… no veo el por qué no.- contesto la señora Saotome

-¡yaho!- dio un pequeño grito de victoria y se paró- muchas gracias hermanito.- se fue brincando por el pasillo hacia el baño, yo veía como se marchaba con una pequeña gota de sudor en mi frente. De repente sentí que con una mano me jalaban a dentro de la habitación. Caí de espada en el suelo. Ryu cerró la puerta lentamente y dirigió una mirada asesina hacia a mí, parecía la cara de un demonio.

-escucha me mocoso- por fin hablo- no sé qué pretendas con mi hermana pero de una vez te aviso que la tendrás muy difícil- parecía que salía fuego de su boca cada vez que hablaba.

-no…- atiné a decir- solo somos amigos.

-¡amigos mis polainas!- ahora su lengua parecía de serpiente, los ojos se le enrojecieron y su cabello volaba con una brisa que no sé de dónde demonios salía- ¡crees que no he visto como la observas!- tenía un aspecto que daba miedo, no sabía que fuera tan celoso.- ja, si "solo amigos", - bajo su tono de voz y su aspecto regresó a uno más normal- te estaré vigilando niño, pero te advierto que si le haces daño te olvidas de tu cara de bobo, entendiste- afirme con la cabeza.- eso espero.- dio la vuelta para salir.

-Ryu.- volteo rápidamente, parecía que había invocado algún demonio.- este… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te ofreciste en estar en el cuarto con nosotros?

\- ¿¡querías que los dejara soloooos?!- le empezaron otra vez a volar los cabellos y desprendía un aura roja que llenaba toda la habitación.

\- no, no- yo agitaba las manos- no lo mal interpretes… pregunto por qué te ofreciste si era obvio que tus padres no lo permitirían.- al escuchar esto se calmó.

-conozco a mi hermana y sé que aunque no le dieran permiso se escabulliría a tu habitación. Prefiero cuidarlos de cerca que espiar desde la ventana.- Dijo tranquilamente- ¿eso era todo?- respondí con la cabeza- bien iré por mi futon.

Solté una gran bocanada de aire cuando por fin se fue, me tire en el piso, de verdad no sé cómo pude aguantar no orinarme del miedo. Después de Sakura y su madre, era mi turno del baño, por suerte me toco compartirlo con el abuelo de Sakura, agradecí que no fuera con el maestro Haposai y sentí más alivio de saber que no había regresado de la pelea que tuvo con el señor Saotome. Toda la ducha hablamos de jugadas de shogi, me alegraba tener un tema en común con un familiar de mi amiga. Al terminar de ponerme el pijama regresé a la habitación de huéspedes. Ahí ya estaban sakura y su hermano, Ryu estaba acostado del lado izquierdo del futon de Sakura y por sus ronquidos diría yo que estaba ya en el séptimo sueño y ella estaba sentada sobre su futon trenzándose el pelo, agradecía muchísimo a kami que ya había regresado a su forma normal, pues con la pijama que tenía no sabría si podía ponerle atención cuando hablara, usaba un pequeño short rosado con huellas de perritos amarillas y un camisón de tirantes azul claro. Me vio de reojo y volteó la cabeza.

-hola sota- me sonrió.

-hola- dije casi como un susurró.

-tranquilo, puedes hablar normal, mi hermano tiene el sueño muy pesado, observa ¡Ryu es un idiota!- dijo casi gritando, su hermano no dejo ni siquiera de roncar, me sonrió de nuevo- lo vez.- deje escapar un suspiro, ¿y se supone que él nos iba a cuidar?, acomode mi futon al lado de ella y me senté arriba de él.- ¿en qué me quede? Ahhh si ya me acorde…

* * *

Akane sostuvo la pequeña caja negra entre sus manos y la abrió, encontró un protector para dientes medio mordido, nunca había visto usar algo así a Ranma, supuso que solo lo usaba por reglamento a los combates a los que iba.-por un momento… creí- se dijo para sí misma- Akane eres una boba. Deja de estarte creando ilusiones.- Saco toda la ropa sucia y se fue a lavarla, por un momento pensó hacer lo mismo con la ropa sucia que dejo Nabiki pero al poco tiempo se arrepintió.- todo iba muy bien, si no fuera por su jueguito y lo cobarde que es Ranma. ¡Grrr! ¡¿por qué tienen que ser así las cosas?! ¡Odio que me oculten secretos!- camino lo que le restaba de camino con zancadas grandes.

Tendió la ropa en el patio como de costumbre al terminar escucho unos ruidos de pelea que provenían del Dojo, se acercó a ver, era Ranma traía puesto su Gi y entrenaba. La chica se quedó un buen rato viéndolo mientras él estaba hundido en sus pensamientos "eres un cobarde", se recriminaba, "Nabiki tienen razón ya paso mucho tiempo", "tonto ella ya se confesó, ¿Qué esperas?". Sintió la mirada de la chica que estaba en la entrada del Dojo.

-tranquilo- contestó Akane- no vengo a preguntarte de eso "tan secrete que compraste", ja, ni curiosidad me da, solo quería verte entrenar aquí, hace mucho que no lo hago,- vio con algo de nostalgia el suelo.

-Akane… si quieres puedes entrenar conmigo

-¡aaaaah!- a la chica se le abrieron mucho los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡de verdad, de verdad dejaras que entrene contigo!

-sí, sería bueno para variar pelear con alguien con un buen nivel.

-¡no lo puedo creer!, espera, espera me aquí, ahora vuelvo voy a ponerme mi ropa de entrenamiento no me tardo, no vayas a cambiar de opinión.- y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible. A Ranma le dio mucha ternura, hace mucho no veía a Akane comportarse como una niñita. Ella regreso con su Gi puesto, no había tardado casi nada pero estaba inclinada para recuperar aire de lo rápido que fue a cambiarse.- lista- se endereso, a Ranma casi le sangra la nariz al verla, su traje de entrenamiento estaba flojo y dejaba ver parte de su pecho.- ¿qué te pasa?

-Aaaa… akane- Ranma señalo la parte que tenía abierta.

-¡aaah! No me veas- grito Akane, Ranma que quedo petrificado no quitaba la vista, Akane más de inercia que nada, le soltó un golpe en la cara que lo hizo cae.- lo siento, pero tú no dejabas de verme,- se volteó para arreglarse su traje.

-creo que lo estás haciendo apropósito- dijo Ranma incorporándose.- eres una pervertida.- Akane le tiró un golpe que él pudo esquivar y comenzaron a pelear, bueno algo parecido, akane tiraba golpes y Ranma solo lo esquivaba.

-¡oye! No es justo dijiste que por fin entrenaríamos juntos, y ni siquiera haces el intento de golpearme.

-Akane sabes que yo nunca peleare a golpes contigo. Y si estamos entrenando, a mí me sirve para mejorar mis reflejos y a ti para aumentar de velocidad en tus golpes.

-¡eso no es justo!, yo quería una pelea de verdad.

-bueno te parece si hacemos esto. Tu objetivo será golpearme si lo logras tu ganas, yo solo esquivare tus golpes y tratare de derribarte, obviamente si lo hago, yo gano. ¿Qué dices?

-bueno… supongo que es un avance, de acuerdo.

Siguieron con la pelea, al principio Ranma no usaba toda su fuerza ni velocidad pues de Akane se trataba, pero después al ver lo ágil que se había vuelto Akane aumento de velocidad. Así pasaron mucho rato, horas y horas, ninguno de los dos cedía, Akane estuvo a punto de caer en varias ocasiones pero alcanzaba a librarla reincorporándose con una voltereta. Ranma barrió los pies de Akane, ahora si era imposible que la chica no cayera con ese movimiento, hablo muy rápido pues sintió una patada en su mejilla, ambos cayeron al piso Akane arriba de Ranma, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, después de todo ese tiempo termino la pelea en un empate. El tiempo se había pasado volando, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando comenzó a llover. Se tumbaron un rato descansando viendo la lluvia caer. Akane se secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla mientras Ranma tomaba un poco de agua.

-Ranma… gracias por dejarme entrenar contigo- le sonrió, esa sonrisa lo desarmaba.

-bueno… yo- se sonrojo- no es nada te dije al inicio que quería pelear con alguien con mayor nivel. En los torneos me toca con puro confiado.

-debes de extrañar pelear con Ryoga.

-si, a veces extraño a ese cerdo. Pero tú no lo haces mal, haz mejorado, eres más rápida.

-¿tú crees?

-sí, me atrevería a decir que has practicado la técnica de las castañas ¿verdad?

-eh yo- ahora ella estaba ruborizada.- si aunque todavía no la domino.

-seguramente pronto lo harás.- Akane seguía roja, cambio su vista otra vez a la lluvia.

-Ranma, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?,- Ranma palideció- no, no es sobre lo que crees, es algo que me dijiste ayer, dijiste que te retractabas porque era lo mejor ¿Qué significa?- Ranma se paró en silencio y camino para apoyarse en la entrada del Doyo. Su veía la lluvia como si fuera lo más interesante.

-está bien te lo diré, escucha con atención que no lo quiero repetir dos veces, -"bueno no creo poder tener las agallas para repetirlo" pensó -… tú ya sabes que sentimientos tengo hacia ti y serias una completa boba si a estas alturas de la vida lo dudaras… ¿Cuándo lo comencé a sentir? No lo sé, supongo que se dio con el paso en el que te trataba. Lo que si me consta es que… nuestros padres son unos idiotas. – Akane se fue para atrás, esperaba otra cosa.- si no fuera por ese par- gruño Ranma- la verdad es que si dependiera de ellos tu y yo nos hubiéramos casado a la semana que llegué a tu casa… éramos tan jóvenes. Si no confesaba nada era por la presión de ellos. Éramos demasiado jóvenes nos faltaba mucho por vivir, si no me hubiera retractado el día de la boda fallida, lo más seguro es que ya estuviéramos casados, tal vez ya hasta tendríamos un hijo, -se sonrojo tan solo de pensarlo- no me mal interpretes tal vez sería lindo pero, discutiríamos de todo, tu solo te harías cargo de la casa y yo intentaría revivir el Dojo… y bueno tu no estudiarías en la universidad.-Akane abrió los ojos, ya sabía para donde se dirigía todo esto-… Recuerdo el día que te llego la carta. Estabas tan emocionada, no podía quitarte eso que lograste con todo tu esfuerzo. Ese día hablé con mi mamá para que amenazara a nuestros padres si interferían que fueras a la Universidad. Tenía pensado hablar contigo claro y explicarte mi punto de vista pero… me acobarde como siempre y termine diciéndote algo idiota que te lastimo como siempre. Lo sé a veces puedo ser un completo idiota. – escucho un suspiro, volteó y encontró a Akane llorando- ¿qué pasa dije algo malo?,- se sentó enfrente de ella. Akane lo abrazo del cuello lanzándose a él.

-¡soy una boba!, enserio creí que no me querías- Ranma le acariciaba la cabeza.- perdón.

-tranquila-la enderezo y limpio una lagrima que le escurría con la mano- solo deja de llorar, suficiente tenemos con el agua de esta lluvia. –Akane puso cara de espanto.

-¡Ranma!- lo agarró de los hombros- ¡la ropa!- y salió corriendo del Dojo.- Ranma la siguió hasta donde estaba tendida la ropa de ambos, estaba completamente empapada y algunas se habían volado con el viento a un charco de lodo- ¡no! ¡Ya estaba limpia!

-no imposta- dijo Ranma ya transformado en mujer- mañana la lavaremos juntos.- ambos se dedicaron a recoger la ropa mojada y la extendieron en el pasillo, entraron a la cocina y pusieron agua a calentar, de repente sonó que tocaron la puerta.

-iré a abrir –dijo la chica. Ranma se quedó en la cocina esperando a que calentara el agua, de pronto escucho- ¡Ukyo!- se le heló la piel, ¿qué hacía aquí? , en su mente paso la posibilidad de que atacara a Akane, inmediatamente se lazo el agua de la tetera, que apenas había alcanzado una temperatura media, y corrió a la entrada.

* * *

Efectivamente se trataba de Ukyo, pero no estaba sola, la acompañaba Ryoga. Akane estaba sorprendida no había visto a ninguno de los dos desde que se marchó de Nerima y ahora se encontraban en la entrada de su casa diciendo que tenían Okonomiyakis para cenar todos, Pero más sorprendido estaba Ranma, no se explicaba, por qué Ryoga venia mojado de la lluvia con su apariencia normal. Los invitaron a pasar al comedor y salieron a la cocina con la excusa de llevar platos.

-Ranma, no te parece algo extraño- musitó Akane en la cocina.

-claro- contesto Ranma- está completamente empapado

-¡ah! Ranma por favor estoy hablando enserio, ¿estarán juntos o algo así?

-no lo sé, tendremos que preguntarles.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, se estaba volviendo un poco tenso el ambiente, Akane no lo soportaba más, si no lo preguntaba Ranma ella lo haría, puso las dos manos sobre la mesa.

-lo siento, la curiosidad me mata.- dijo un poco apenada- ustedes… ¿están… junto, como pareja?

-Akane me alegra que por fin preguntaras- dijo Ukyu parándose- no sabía cuánto tiempo podía mantener la boca callada.

-¿¡qué!? ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Pero… cuándo?

-vamos Ran-chan, yo no te esperaría eternamente y digamos que para mí Ryoga es más lindo que tú.- al chico de la pañoleta le brillaba el colmillo que se asomaba de sus labios, se sentía tan orgulloso de cómo se expresaba de él.- pero mejor que les cuente él.

-pero tú lo haces mejor bomboncito.

-claro que no mi cielo, has lo tú.

-¡Ryoga!- grito Ranma- quieres contar la maldita historia de una vez.

-está bien, amargado- las luz se atenuó y un relector alumbro la cara de Ryoga que quien sabe de dónde demonios había sacado un micrófono.- todo comenzó cuando yo recorría los caminos de nuestra hermosa nación…

-muy seguramente estabas perdido- dijo Ranma.

-¡callate!, como iba diciendo… era una tarde de invierno, estaba nevando y parecería que esa tormenta no cesaría, la nieve hizo que mi percepción del lugar se hiciera borrosa…

-vamos Ryoga no culpes a la nieve por ser tan distraído.

-¡ya deja de interrumpir!- le lanzó un pan a la boca-… mi vista se nubló y caí por un acantilado, lo último que recuerdo es que de alguna manera me arrastre a lo que parecía un camino. Entonces fue cuando mi hermosa Ukyo apareció. Ella me encontró mal herido, me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me llevo cargando al pueblo más cercano, si no fuera por ella, no podría estarles contando esto ahora mismo.

-vaya Ukyo- dijo Akane- sí que eres fuerte, mira que para cargar a Ryoga todo el trayecto.

-este… si jajaja, pues con quien crees que tratas Akane, yo soy una cocinera de primera. Tengo fuerza de sobra.

-¿y qué sucedió después?

* * *

Tarde bastante para actualizar es por eso que subiré dos capítulos, espero que les agraden. Muchas gracias por leerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

La cocinera y el cerdo.

La verdadera historia fue que Ukyo lo encontró convertido en p-chan inconsciente y enterrado en la nieve. Lo reconoció de inmediato por su pañoleta amarillo. Lo recogió con todo y sus cosas acomodándolo dentro de su carrito de comida en una olla. Cada vez la tormenta se hacía más fuerte con dificultad podía arrastrar el puesto pero lo que más le preocupaba a la joven era que Ryoga estaba muy frío. Divisó a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo, ella creyó que lo más conveniente era quedarse ahí, entró a una posada, dejando estacionado su carrito de okonomiyakis en la entrada. Ukyo cargaba tanto la mochila de Ryoga como la de ella en la espalda y en sus brazos p-chan envuelto en una manta, todo su abrigo y equipaje estaban llenos de nieve,

\- buenas noches- se dirigió a la casera- me puede dar una habitación por favor.  
"Es cierto - penso ukyo- no puedo dejar a Ryoga con este cuerpo, tendré que mentir"- lo siento es para dos.

-supongo que con la otra persona se refiere a su esposo - contestó la señora

-a… si, si mi esposo somos recién casados.

\- ¿a qué nombre pongo la habitación?

\- a... a... los señores Saotome. Todavía no me acostumbro.

\- muy bien señora Saotome – Ukyo se sintió en las nubes al escuchar que la casera la nombraba así- pase por aquí le enseñaré su habitación. ¿Su esposo llegará más tarde?

\- este... si él no ha de tardar.

La habitación era pequeña pero suficiente para los dos, la chica se sorprendió al ver que el chico no despertaba y tenía una tremenda fiebre. Lo estuvo cuidando toda la madrugada y el día siguiente a este, para esa noche la fiebre había bajado pero aun así no despertaba, Ukyo estaba cansada y ya casi no le quedaba dinero para estar en ese hostal, pues por cuidar a su amigo no había podido vender sus platillos. Para el segundo día Ryoga despertó, no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, pero junto de él encontró a una dormida Ukyo y recordó lo que le había pasado. Acomodó a la cocinera en su futon, estaba tan agradecido con ella, después de todo sin su ayuda tal vez no la hubiera librado. Pero se preguntaba por qué estaba sola y tan lejos de Nerima. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con la casera.

\- vaya con que tú debes ser el esposo...

-¿¡qué!? Pero... - se detuvo a pensar, "bueno tal vez Ukyo lo dijo para poder compartir habitación y así cuidarme"- si soy yo.

\- me alegra que ya te hayas recuperado, eres un jovencito muy afortunado, tu esposa a estado cuidando de ti dos días seguidos. Por cierto del dinero... no se preocupen si no tienen para pagar el hospedaje de hoy. Entiendo su situación.

-disculpe - Ryoga se sentía muy apenado, le había causado muchos problemas a Ukyo- ¿sabe dónde se encuentra su... digo nuestro carrito de comida?

\- o por supuesto señor Saotome lo guiaré hasta él.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- que lo guiaré señor Saotome.

-aaa si, si lo siento.

-Esa Ukyo, mira que decir que soy el estúpido de Ranma.- masculló

Eran las tres de la tarde y Ukyo por fin despertó, se alarmó al no encontrar a Ryoga en su habitación

\- ese mal agradecido ya se fue... - vio la mochila del joven todavía en la habitación - sus cosas, ese despistado a lo mejor ya se perdió - salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la entrada.

\- señora Saotome que bueno que ya despertó- volteo su mirada a la casera, estaba comiendo algo que le pareció muy familiar.

\- disculpe, ¿qué es eso?

\- ¿esto? a un okonomiyaki, debo decirle que no mintió cuando dijo que ustedes hacen los mejores okonomiyakis de todo Japón, su esposo es un excelente cocinero.

\- ¿mi esposo?

\- sí, que linda pareja hacen tan entregados el uno al otro, desde que despertó comenzó a trabajar, todo el barrio esta fascinado con su comida.

Ukyo se asomó por la entrada, un gran grupo de gente se reunía alrededor del puesto de comida. Se acercó a la multitud, el chico de la pañoleta usaba su mandil y cocinaba los panes de una manera muy vistosa, ¿en que momento aprendió a hacer eso? Camino hacia él.

-Ryoga ...

-A, Ukyo – el chico volteo con una gran sonrisa- que bueno que ya despertaste.

-¡estás loco!- grito la cocinera- ¡acabas de salir de una fiebre terrible y te pones a trabajar de esta manera! – Cada vez la gente se hacía más pequeña del miedo que les daba la chica- tú no sabes cuánto trabajo me costó bajarte la fiebre, que no sabes que puedes recaer…- Ryoga le tendió un plato con okonomiyaki.

-creo que tienes hambre- tenía una sonrisa algo forzada- porque no vas a comer adentro y sigues descansando.- la empujaba levemente por la espalda.

-no me cambies la conversación…- se dio la vuelta

-Ukyo.- el rostro del chico cerdo estaba tétrico y su voz enronqueció- estas espantando a los clientes.- Ukyo se dio cuenta que no quedaba ni la mitad de las personas que estaban en un principio.

Resignada se fue a una banca en la entrada de la posada. Vio el pan, con salsa estaba escrito "gracias", sonrió y tomó un bocado- ¡esta rico! – se sorprendió, tal vez no eran lo suficientemente buenos como los de ella, pero le faltaba poco.

Ya para las 6 Ryoga había acabado con todos los utensilios y cerro el puesto, se acercó a la chica que no abandono su lugar en aquella banca.

-ukyo - le hiso una pequeña reverencia y le dio un sobre- muchas gracias

\- ¿qué es?

\- es el dinero.

\- no tenías que hacerlo

\- no, si tenía, tú me salvaste, si no fuera por ti yo... te cause muchos problemas.

\- que dices, para eso estamos los amigos.- el chico se sorprendió, creía que solo lo veía como un conocido de Ranma o con quien podía confabularse para separar a la pareja.

\- aunque aquí somos los señores Saotome.

-jajajaja es cierto.- sabía que el chico se molestaría cuando se enterara.

\- entiendo por qué mentiste de estar casados, pero ¡por qué tengo que ser ese idiota de Ranma!

\- bueno no me acordaba de tu apellido, y no me dejaras mentir de que "Saotome Ukyo" se escucha tan lindo.

\- Hi-bi-ky que no se te olvide.

\- por cierto iré a verlo competir a Tokio, quieres venir, aunque creo que llegaremos sólo al último día del torneo.

\- aaaah, con que por eso saliste de Nerima.

\- si para apoyar a mi ran-chan

\- y por qué no viajaste con él.

\- bueno- se rasco la cabeza - es que es una sorpresa.- Ryoga tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

\- yo estaba en camino a la Universidad de Akane pero... llevo tres meses perdido- ahora él se rascaba la cabeza.

\- ya veo con que tú también sigues luchando por tu amor.- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- no, te equivocas. Yo desde hace mucho sé que el amor de Akane no me corresponde, sólo la quiero ver por qué le tengo mucho cariño, es una buena amiga.

\- pues yo te aconsejaría que siguieras luchando porque Ranma se casará conmigo y si no te pones atento alguien más te la puede robar.

* * *

Le pagaron a la casera y salieron cada uno con sus cosas. En mitad de la calle se despidieron y se dieron la vuelta.

\- Ryoga... - el chico volteó- Osaka está del otro lado.

\- aaaah, muchas gracias - una gota resbalaba de la cabeza de ukyo. Al cambiar de rumbo Ryoga no evito ver a Ukyo, sentía mucha tristeza por ella, la cocinera no quería abrir los ojos y ese tonto de Ranma no era lo suficientemente hombre para aclarar las cosas con su amiga de la infancia "tal vez lo haga en esta ocasión", pensó "pero... si lo hace Ukyo se sentirá terrible, y... sola en esa ciudad" - ¡Ukyo!- se acercó- pensándolo bien si te acompaño, tengo que ver si tiene alguna técnica nueva.

\- pero y akane...

\- bueno ella no sabe que iré y lo más seguro es que no la encuentre, como la última vez. Yo empujo el carrito.

\- bueno pero yo te dirigiré

\- no tengo objeción.

En el camino la chica le preguntó a qué se refería con la última vez, al parecer el chico había visitado a Akane tres semanas después de su partida, pero al preguntar por ella le dijeron que estaba en un torneo de gimnasia. Después de dos semanas coincidió que llegó otra vez a la ciudad, le dio alegría pero nuevamente al preguntar por la peli azul le respondieron que ese fin de semana regreso a Nerima. Al llegar a dicha ciudad no la encontró, solo al chico por quien la había conocido, con una nueva pista sobre la cura de su maldición.

-No puedo enfadarme porque ella no sabe que iré, y aunque así fuera tampoco la culparía de hecho a nadie, siempre llego muy tarde.

Llegaron a Tokio justo como Ukyo lo predijo al último día del torneo, dieron rápido con el lugar, por supuesto no gracias a Ryoga, como era de esperarse Ranma llegó a la final y en poco tiempo inició la pelea del campeonato. Desgraciadamente les toco en un lugar muy lejos del podio, pero aún la cocinera no perdía el entusiasmo.

-oye, y ¿por qué tu no compites?

-no le veo el caso, yo he peleado he incluso entrenado con Ranma, he igualado su nivel en varias ocasiones. Ve la pelea, Ranma ni siquiera está utilizando le mitad de su fuerza, solo hace tiempo para que no sea tan aburrida. Para mí no tiene chiste pelear solo por un título yo no sé por qué se presta para esto.

-pero al menos el gana dinero peleando. – estas palabras le cerraron la boca a Ryoga.

La pelea termino y Ranma resultó el vencedor. Ukyo quiso acercarse a los vestidores donde se dirigía el nuevo campeón pero la multitud no la dejaba. Estaba a punto de sacar su espátula para hacerse un camino cuando Ryoga le informó que le harían una entrevista al chico de la trenza y que la transmitirían en las pantallas del lugar, después de eso Ranma podría irse, la chica comprendió y se sentó entusiasmada en las butacas, a Ryoga le enterneció verla, esa chica si quería al estúpido de Ranma, a su manera pero lo quería. La entrevista comenzó y como siempre el chico hablaba muy confiado hasta que le preguntaron si tenía alguna novia. La cara del chico enrojeció y pareciera que toda su seguridad se fue al caño. "no tengo novia, tengo prometida", Ukyo se emocionaba, por fin había confirmado que tenía un compromiso. La entrevistadora continuo con un cometario de lastima dirigido a las fanáticas del chico pero le pidió que describiera a la afortunada ya que el artista marcial no quería dar nombres, "bueno es… muy hermosa, tiene un carácter fuerte, es fuerte y ágil", la mujer le pidió que diera otra pista, a Ryoga no le dio buena espina esto, " pues… actualmente estudia en la universidad, lo siento ya no les puedo decir más", para la entrevistadora eso no resolvía nada pero para Ukyo su mundo se vino abajo. La chica corrió a toda prisa fuera del recinto. Ryoga la siguió pero él tuvo que arrastrar el carrito de comida. Ukyo corría muy rápido, la perdió de vista por un momento.

-Por favor que no me pierda. Por favor que no me pierda- repetía mientras arrastraba más rápido el carrito, la encontró sobre unos columpios en un parque. Se acercó a ella en silencio y se sentó en el otro columpio, decidió no decir nada y dejarla llorar por un rato.

-Ryoga…- por fin dijo la chica.- ¿cómo?

-¿cómo qué?

-¡¿Cómo le hiciste para sacar a Akane de tu corazón?!- soltó el llanto otra vez.

-No lo hice, la sigo amando pero por eso mismo quiero que sea feliz. Aunque no sea conmigo.

-Yo no puedo- apretó con sus puños las cadenas del columpio- ¡Yo no podría nunca!- con su fuerza rompió las cadenas del columpio y callo de sentón. Seguía llorando como una pequeña niña. Ryoga le extendió su mano para levantarla.

-te diré algo que tal vez te pueda ayudar- le dio un pañuelo- yo me sentía muy celoso de Ranma por la forma en que Akane lo quería, me molestaba que el idiota no le demostraba nada de afecto, entonces me di cuenta, Akane hacia lo mismo con él, su relación creció proporcionalmente, no caían en los juegos en los que nosotros competíamos sin sentido alguno. Y entonces vi que mi amor a Akane era meramente platónico, parecía más que la idolatraba. Me enamoré de la idea de una Akane que me correspondiera, tal vez te sientas identificada. – Ukyo abrió sus ojos, era cierto todo este momento peleaba por el amor de Ranma con otras sin ni siquiera convivir con el muchacho sin presiones de un compromiso- Yo quiero un amor como el de ellos, que aman y no temen mostrar todos sus matices. Espero enamorarme de alguien con todo y sus defectos.- Ukyo lloro por un momento más, después se sentaron en una banca, ambos guardaban silencio.- entonces… ¿qué harás?

-Por el momento no quiero regresar a Nerima. Me quedare unas semanas aquí, después tal vez valla a una playa, los okonomiyakis se venden bien a inicio de primavera.

-Yo te ayudaré en el negocio aquí en Tokio.

-¡oye!, no necesito de tu lastima, me puedo cuidar yo sola.

-no es eso, veras –señaló el carrito de comida, las ruedas por la fricción de lo rápido que iba Ryoga al perseguir a Ukyo, se trozaron.- creo que te sigo debiendo.

* * *

Y así pasaron tres semanas en Tokio, les iba muy bien tenían mucha clientela y todos quedaban encantados con los panes japoneses. Ryoga le dijo que si también la podía acompañar a la playa, ella acepto, tenía que aceptar que era de mucha ayuda y la verdad disfrutaba de su compañía, un día antes de partir el chico se dio cuenta que faltaba sal en los utensilios, y se ofreció para ir a la tienda por un costal.

-estas seguro que si sabes dónde está la tienda.

-si solo es una cuadra.

-pues eso espero porque yo me saldré a las 6 con o sin ti.

-tranquila no me perderá- llego a la tienda sin problema y compro el costal de sal, pero al salir tomo la ruta equivocada. Estuvo vagando mucho tiempo incluso llegó a Nerima por equivocación.

-ya pasó un mes y medio, no sé por qué sigo buscando- cargaba con el pequeño costal, sintió que ese lugar ya lo había visto antes pero por experiencia no se podía fiar de ese sentimiento. Recordó lo último que le dijo la chica.- muy seguramente ella ya se fue de Tokio. Debería ya ir por mi cuenta…

-Ryoga…- escucho una voz familiar a su costado, era la cocinera justo en el mismo lugar donde la vio por última vez- que bueno que por fin llegas.

-pero… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me esperaste? Si tú dijiste…

-que tonterías dices por supuesto que te esperaría, eso era una broma

-pero tú no sabrías cuando regresaría.

\- si pero sé que siempre regresas-se acercó a él- ah trajiste la sal, menos mal que no caduca.- se la quitó y se dirigió al carrito- date prisa tenemos que arreglar todo para salir rumbo a la costa.

-todavía quieres que te acompañe… y si me pierdo en el camino.

-deja de decir esas estupideces, si te vuelves a perder te esperare no importa cuántas veces lo hagas o lo que tardes. Yo te esperare.- Ryoga cayó de rodillas y con las manos en el pavimento- ¡Ryoga!, ¿qué te pasa, te lastimaste en el camino?- el chico no le respondía y podía ver como unas lágrimas caían al suelo, Ukyo se espantó y se hincó cerca de el - por favor dime, puedo hacer algo por ti…- el chico se abalanzó hacia ella llorando cascadas y la abrazo.

-¡nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan hermoso!- dijo el chico mientras seguía llorando en el hombro de la cocinera. Ukyo lo separo de ella por los hombros, se quedó viendo su rostro mojado y saco su espátula.

-¡no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera, cerdo estúpido! -repetía mientras lo golpeaba con su gran espátula- pensé que te pasaba algo y me sales con esas cosas…- Ryoga pesco su arma y la jaló hacia él. Le planto tremendo beso en la boca que hizo que Ukyo se quedara como estatua.

* * *

NARRA UKYO

Después de eso continuamos viajando por todo Japón vendiendo los Okonomiyakis, como no teníamos prisa dejaba que la mala ubicación de Ryoga nos guiara. Tuvimos mucho éxito a donde llegábamos. Como ambos traíamos casa de campaña acampábamos en los parques, hasta que…

-Ryoga – dijo la chica- está comenzando la época de lluvias, tendremos que pensar en algo, no nos podemos dar el lujo de rentar dos habitaciones y dudo mucho que quieras dormir como p-chan.

-diremos que somos hermanos.

-Ryoga no nos parecemos en nada y por cómo se te ocurre tratarme a veces, nos van a tachar de pervertidos.

-entonces digamos que somos esposos, así no habrá problema.

-como si fuera tan fácil fingir eso.

-entonces no lo finjamos- la chica volteo a verlo- Ukyo… cásate conmigo.

-Claro que así no acepto-dijo Ryoga- después de eso me golpeó con su espátula diciendo que no bromeara con el matrimonio.

-y que hiciste.- pregunto Ranma

-Unos días después, le cocine un Okonomiyaki con salsa escrito "cásate conmigo"- suspiro- siguió creyendo que era broma y me metió una paliza- recordó que la chica lo había mojado y metido como p-chan a una olla que movía de un lado a otro mientras le gritaba "¡con el matrimonio y los Okonomiyakis no se juega!"

\- entonces, ¿qué paso?

-le pedí matrimonio a la antigua, ahorre para un anillo y simplemente me hinque en medio de todos nuestros comensales.

-Awww que romántico chicos, los felicito- dijo Akane- y ¿cuándo es la boda?

-pues ya fue –dijeron al unisón.

-¿¡qué!?

-bueno cuando me lo propuso, no quería esperar más entonces, fuimos a buscar a mi padre para que Ryoga lo venciera y poder romper el antiguo compromiso.

-Ranma yo creí a ver visto todo. Fue un combate muy duro, a penas la pude librar.

-Ryoga lo venció y conseguimos su bendición entonces nos casamos a la semana.

-me da mucho gusto por los dos- Akane se acercó a abrazarlos.

-bueno creo que es una muy buena noticia. Felicidades.

-viajamos por un tiempo después de la boda pero decidimos regresar aquí, al cabo ya teníamos un local, solo necesitamos arreglarlo, llegamos hoy en la mañana, cuando nos enteramos que ustedes dos también se encontraban en la ciudad decidimos venir a saludar.

-¿cómo se enteraron que estábamos aquí?

-bueno cuando desempacábamos las cosas una vecina nos observaba, al decirle que nos estábamos mudando corrió gritando "primero esos prometidos ruidosos y ahora ellos" y conociéndolos le dije a Ryoga que no se podía tratar de nadie más.

-somos…- dijo Akane

-…los prometidos ruidosos- completo Ranma.

-bueno, recogeré la mesa, estaban muy buenos tus Okonomiyakis Ukyu, la verdad ya los extrañaba.

\- muchas gracias Akane yo te ayudo a recoger.

-La lluvia ya cesó, Ryoga me acompañarías al Dojo, creo que tenemos que platicar de algo.

-de acuerdo.- ambos se pararon, a Akane le dio mucho gusto, por fin Ranma se reencontraba con su mejor amigo. Seguramente hablarían de nuevas técnicas.

* * *

Ya en el Dojo Ranma agarró del cuello a Ryoga y lo estrello a la pared.

-¡maldito cerdo ya dime la verdad!

-¿qué te pasa Ranma no te entiendo?-Ryoga con una patada en el pecho de Ranma se liberó de su agarre.

-no te quieras pasar de listo- le soltó un golpe que se estrelló en el muro abriendo un gran agujero.- dime ¿Dónde está la cura?

-¡yo no tengo nada! ¡Aun soy un maldito como tú!- dio un brinco para golpearlo por la espalda. Ranma alcanzó a atrapar el brazo y lo aventó al otro lado del Dojo.

-¡entonces explica por qué llegaste mojado de la lluvia y no te transformaste!- Ryoga se incorporó.

-Ranma eres un idiota- dijo tranquilamente- ambos juramos que si uno encontraba la cura le diría al otro, yo no pienso faltar a mi palabra.

-entonces explícame ¿por qué…- señalo sus ropas que aún seguían mojadas. Hablaba más tranquilo.

-¡ah! Esto, bueno todo es gracias a mi linda y querida esposa que siempre carga con un termo de agua caliente por precaución- dijo esto de una forma tan melosa que Ranma se empalago de escucharlo.

-hablando de eso tengo que decirte que me alegra que estén juntos pero, debes saber que considero a Ukyo como mi familia y si le llegaras a hacer daño te las veras conmigo. Le agarró de la solapa de su ropa.

-también digo lo mismo de Akane- repitió la misma acción que su amigo- ¿Qué pasa Ranma por qué te tardas tanto en actuar? Ella se va a hartar.- ambos se soltaron.

-ya lo sé, solo estoy buscando el momento.

-pues espero que sea pronto, por el bien de los dos.- le dirigió una sonrisa.- Por cierto, espero tus disculpas.

-jajaja, ¿por qué y me disculparía contigo?

-¡¿te parece poco la manera en la que me trataste hace un momento?!- Ranma volteo su mirada con indiferencia, lo jalo de su Gi- Ranma si no lo Haces te juro que te meteré la paliza de tu vida.- Ranma sonrió de lado.

-no esperaría menos.

Las dos chicas se encontraban tomando una taza de té en el pasillo que daba al jardín. Vieron volar a Ranma haciendo un gran agujero en el techo del Dojo y cayendo en el techo de los vecinos. Ryoga lo siguió brincando junto a él, vieron como brincaban de una casa a otra hasta perderse de vista.

-ya se habían tardado- dijo Akane.

-tienes razón, ellos nunca cambian.- Ukyo le toco la mano que reposaba en el suelo, la otra chica volteo a verla- sin resentimientos… ¿verdad Akane?

-sip,- respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa.

* * *

Media hora después no muy lejos de ahí estaba una pelirroja con la ropa rasguñada y sucia, sentada en mitad de un callejón con un puerco negro inconsciente sobre su cabeza.- extrañaba esto –le dijo al puerco que tenía los ojos de remolino, se paró y caminó hacia la calle, sabía que no podía regresar con Ryuoga como p-chan y que sería un descuido de su parte si lo dejaba en la calle, decidió dejarlo en el local de Ukyo, total no estaba tan lejos de ahí. Llego al restaurante, estaba recién pintado.- valla que eres un cerdo con suerte- Ranma lo bajo de si cabeza con las dos manos, lo miro a la cara y se puso de cuclillas, seguía teniendo los ojos en espiral.- debo de admitir que tienes razón, tengo que actuar ya.- dejo a su amigo en el piso del restaurante y salió del local. Tenía el cuerpo completamente adolorido, de camino al Dojo se sintió mal y calló de rodillas en mitad de la calle.

-¡oh! Ranma ¿estás bien?- levanto la cabeza, era Akane que ya estaba sosteniéndolo de los hombros y Ukyo detrás de ella con cara de sorpresa.

-sí, no te preocupes Akane, ya nos hacía falta a ambos.- se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído- aquí entre nos, él quedo peor.

-¡y Ryoga! ¡No me digas que se perdió!

-tranquila, pasamos cerca del restaurante y lo deje ahí.

-ah, qué alivio escucharlo, gracias Ranma, será mejor que me vaya, muchas gracias por el té Akane, le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-no, gracias a ti Ukyo, tus panes estaban deliciosos.- le respondió con el mismo gesto

-basta no es para tanto luego te pasare unas recetas muy buenas, pero bueno mejor me doy prisa, adiós.

Ranma vio atónito la escena de un momento a otro las chicas se hicieron amigas. Observo como se alejaba Ukyo, se sintió feliz por ella. Sintió algo caliente que le caía, era agua caliente, que Akane vertía sobre de él. Regresó a ser hombre, Akane le tendió una manta y le ayudo a levantar.

-¿Cómo supiste que me transformaría?

-bueno siempre te pasan cosas como estas.- le sonrió, provocando que el también lo hiciera pero de una forma boba.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma se había despertado temprano para arreglar el dojo, se sentía adolorido de la batalla pero le gustó mucho haber podido pelear con Ryoga como en los viejos tiempos, en los torneos siempre competía gente confiada personas que para el podrían alcanzar un nivel superior si no fuera por su personalidad. Pocas habían sido los que habían puesto en apuros al azabache, pero ninguno como su amigo. Miro un momento a dentro del dojo por el agujero desde el tejado.-si ya va a vivir aquí sería bueno que impartiera algunas clases en el dojo.- se dijo a sí mismo- se lo preguntaré cuando lo vea.

-¡Ranma!- le gritó akane

\- ¡aquí arriba!- l agito su mano para que lo viera. La chica lo vio y le sonrió, traía una caja y un termo, camino hasta el dojo- ahora bajó

-No ahí quédate, sólo atraparlo- aventó la caja que contenía el desayuno de ambos y Ranma la atrapó. Akane brinco y con una mano agarró el filo del tejado y agarrando impulso dio una voltereta para caer de pie en este. Ranma quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Akane, desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

\- ¿de qué hablas? Siempre he podido brincar alto.

\- si pero no con esa gracias- akane gruñó por esa respuesta- oye estoy preguntando de buena forma. Y hasta te estoy diciendo que eres ágil.

\- bueno supongo que es el resultado de estar en cuatro grupos representativos.  
Se sentaron en el techo a desayunar, eran okonomiyakis que había dejado ukyo para ellos, un poco de arroz que preparó akane y algo de té que ambos compartían del mismo termo.

-oye sí que es un agujero grande.

\- si me tomará más de lo que pensaba, siento no ayudarte con la ropa.

\- no importa, la lavaré rápido.- dio un bocado al pan- ah! sí que extrañaba los okonomiyakis de Ukyo.

-si yo también

\- quien lo diría tus dos mejores amigos ahora están casados.

\- jaja si no me lo esperaba, pero me alegro por ambos.

\- sí, se veían muy felices- Ranma la vio de reojo

\- y dime, ¿te gusta tu universidad?

-si Me encanta, al principio me costó algo adaptarme, con tantas actividades que tenía y todos los viajes a torneo, sin mencionar que es algo raro llegar a una casa vacía después de convivir con tanto loco.

\- bueno si tienes razón nuestros años en furinkan estaban llenos de locuras.

\- querrás decir mis años contigo estuvieron llenos de locuras. Sin ofender Ranma pero desde que llegaste a esta casa la tranquilidad se fue. ¡Ja! y te sorprende que nos llamen ruidosos

\- oye de que estas hablando, tú tienes la mitad de la culpa de ese apodo, además tu eres a la que la locura la persigue, estos años que no has estado la ciudad ha estado en paz, y cuando yo llegué aquí tu vida no era precisamente tranquila. O me dirás qué es bastante normal que una bola de idiotas te esperaba para luchar contigo.- Akane le dirigió una mirada de enojó, Ranma estaba preparado para recibir un golpe con el acostumbrado mazo de Akane, pero nada lo golpeó.

\- tal vez los dos somos imanes para la locura.- suspiro y se recostó por completo en el techo.

-oye - ya no podía contenerse las ganas de preguntarle- y en la Universidad pasa lo mismos?

-lo mismo ¿de qué?

\- ya sabes que te persigan chicos

-¡ahh! Eso, bueno al principio si me rondaron varios, pero después de las vacaciones de invierno ni cruzaban palabra conmigo, no sé qué pasaría.

-sí, que raro- Ranma sabía precisamente lo que pasó, en su encuentro en el día de Navidad le hizo quedar muy claro a los compañeros de Akane que ella ya estaba comprometida.

\- Ranma...- la chica se enderezó y puso su mano sobre la de él- muchas gracias.

\- de... de qu que hablas?- tartamudeó al sentir la tierna piel de la chica.

\- por la Universidad. Nunca pensé que tus intenciones eran para ayudarme a continuar en mis estudios. Hasta ayer que me lo dijiste.

\- yo, yo... yo no hice nada,- dijo Ranma quitando bruscamente su mano, todavía no se acostumbraba a esas pequeñas formas de afecto de Akane.- tú te ganaste ese lugar con tu esfuerzo.

\- pero me ayudaste si no fuera por ti y por Nabiki no tendría esta oportunidad.

\- ¿por Nabiki?

\- bueno no sé si sabías pero, aun cuando papá me dejó ir, no tenía dinero para los gastos de vivir en otra ciudad, cuando creí que después de todo no iría, Nabiki se acercó a mí con un sobre, contenía la tarjeta de crédito que tengo, me dijo "para que consigas un lugar decente". Le dije que cuando pudiera se lo pagaría pero ella sólo se limitó a decir que era un regalo. Por eso si no fuera por ambos no hubiera vivido muchas cosas, muchas gracias.- Ranma estaba atónito no creía que Nabiki ayudará de esa manera a Akane.

\- ya te dije que no hice nada, tú te lo ganaste,- cambio la mirada al lado contrario de la chica, no quería que viera el sonrojo de su cara.

\- por cierto habló kasumi, me pidió de favor que le cuide a Nanami en la tarde.

\- ¿así? ¿Y eso?

\- al parecer una paciente de mayor edad de tofu se puso grave y él tiene que ir a verla, kasumi quiere acompañarlo porque se llevaba muy bien con la señora y no quiere llevar a Nanami por miedo a que se enferme.

-aaa ya veo, bueno no creo que sea problema, lo más seguro es que duerma todo el tiempo.

-y por ella estaba pensando en cocinar un estofado del libro de kasumi.

-Akane que dices, Nanami muy apenas y come arroz

-obvio no es para ella. Sólo quiero que la casa huela familiar, estoy tan emocionada, nunca he cuidado de ella. ¿Cómo vez si la llevamos a comer un helado?- a Ranma le dio mucha ternura su prometida, sabía que le emocionaba pasar tiempo con Nanami por que casi no la veía, pero no tomaba en cuenta que todavía era una bebé y una muy perezosa.

\- sí, ¿por qué no?

\- bien entonces iré a terminar de lavar.- se levantó de un brinco.

* * *

Ranma había terminado de arreglar el dojo, se tomaría un baño pues con el calor que hacía sudaba a chorros, en su camino en las escaleras vio a Akane en la cocina, se limitó a subir las escaleras y a dirigirse al baño, estaba por entrar en la ducha cuando escucho un grito. Inmediatamente corrió a la cocina y en la entrada sintió que algo exploto. Alcanzó a taparse la cara con el antebrazo, cuando abrió los ojos tenía un líquido café rojizo en su muñeca, lo probó con su lengua, era espantoso, picaba pero no de buena manera, la lengua le ardía sintió hacerse de estatua y quebrarse con el horrible sabor. No entendía que podía estar mal, ¿que no se supone que su prometida ya sabía cocinar? las galletas eran comestibles, el arroz era muy bueno y el té se podría decir que estaba delicioso, ¿por qué pasó esto? - ¿estás bien? - le preguntó acercándose, la chica volteo, Ranma no lo pudo soportar, Akane tenía cubierta toda la cara de esa cosa café, los cabellos le quedaron parados por la explosión, por un momento intento ahogar su risa pero no pudo, termino revolcándose en el piso sosteniendo su estómago.

-¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!- ranma no le pudo contestar por la risa, sólo le dio una olla donde se podía reflejar. Akane vio horrorizada su cara, le dio mucho coraje como el artista marcial se seguía riendo de ella, saco su martillo, aquel que no había utilizado en años, golpeo a Ranma en la cabeza, y cuando él se quejó del dolor, agarró una cuchara llena de su platillo y se lo metió a la boca.- para que se te quite lo grosero- Ranma escupió la cuchara al instante, sentía como le quemaba la lengua, rápidamente corrió al baño y se enjuago la boca, tanto fue el picor que decidió sumergir la cara completa en agua ,obviamente al tiempo para no transformarse, después de unos segundos se sintió muy aliviado, agradeció a kami por la segunda oportunidad de vida que le daba y bajó las escaleras.

Encontró una escena que lo enternecido y que por primera vez hizo que se arrepintiera de burlarse de la chica, en medio de la cocina estaba Akane, seguía con la cara y las ropas sucias, en sus manos sostenía un trapeador y una cubeta, veía el suelo como si no supiera por dónde empezar, pero su rostro reflejaba que quería romper en llanto. Ranma se acercó a ella la cargo por la cintura y la sentó en el mueble de la cocina le limpio la cara con una pequeña toalla

\- si no te limpias el rostro te arderá- Akane lo veía atónita- listo ya está mucho mejor- le sonrió cosa que hizo que ella también lo hiciera.- ya dejé preparado el baño si quieres ve y tómalo, yo limpiaré este desorden.

\- lo siento- dijo Akane abrazando sus piernas que estaban sobre el mueble- ... yo me quería lucir y termine haciendo que limpiaras la cocina.- parecía muy triste- debí saber que algo así pasaría.

-Akane, ¿qué fue lo que paso?, digo no habías tenido problemas en estos días.- la chica suspiro.

\- está bien te contaré pero será un secreto entre los dos y no quiero que te rías, ¿lo prometes? - Ranma asistió- bien, cuando recién me mudé a Osaka, kasumi me preparaba algunos platillos para sólo recalentarlos, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no podía regresar tan seguido a Nerima sólo para que kasumi preparara la comida de toda una semana, entonces comencé a comprar comida instantánea Haruhi se dio cuenta...

\- Haruhi, ¿quién es?

\- ah, se encarga del edificio donde vivo...

\- pero ¿quién es él?

\- ¿él? Ranma... acaso estas celoso

-¿¡que!? ¡ja! si claro, yo celoso, que buena broma Akane.

-hay que bueno- dijo con un tono juguetón- creí que te enojarías cuando te contara de Haruhi, él es un sueño sabes, es capitán de todos los equipos deportivos, es muy alto algo más que tú tiene unos ojos preciosos color miel, es tan guapo...- se detuvo al escuchar el trapeador romperse por la mano de Ranma, estaba enojadísimo, tanto que temblaba del coraje, Akane no aguanto más y comenzó a reír.- es una broma tranquilo j¡a! y dices que no eres celoso.- esto último tranquilizó más al chico de la trenza.

\- ¿estabas mintiendo?

\- por supuesto,- saco un micrófono y se paró en el mueble- tienes ante tus ojos a la capitana de todos los equipos deportivos.

\- ¡no me refiero a eso!-dijo ya molesto- si no a ese...

\- a Haruhi - Ranama gruño- tranquilo Haruhi no es mi tipo, de hecho serie muy raro si lo fuera. Aunque le tengo mucho cariño.

\- ¡de que estas hablando! ¡Se clara!

\- tranquilo no te pongas celoso, a mí no me gustan las mujeres viudas de 60 años.

-¡que yo no estoy celosooo!... espera ¿qué dijiste?

-Haruhi es una linda ancianita que cuidaba el edificio donde vivo. Bueno deja continuo con mi historia y por favor ya no me interrumpas con tus celos. Como decía, ella vio que compraba mucha comida instantánea y me pregunto por ello. Yo le conté que no era muy buena en la cocina y se ofreció a enseñarme. Aunque solo duro un año, pues su hija le pidió que se mudara con ella y dejara su trabajo en el edificio, después de eso intente cocinar cosas nuevas pero no me salen, solo se las que me enseño a preparar ella.

-ha ya veo. ¿Y qué sabes preparar entonces?

\- se hacer arroz, té, el huevo en todas sus formas, curry, ogiri de salmón, croquetas de pulpo, mmm… el ramen me sale un poquito agrio, también me enseño algo de cocina occidental como los emparedados, las galletas, se hacer hamburguesas y pasta.

-bueno creo que es un gran avance para como cocinabas antes- vio a su prometida fruncir el entrecejo.- mmm sabes hace mucho que no como curry- Akane lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.- tal vez podrías cocinar algo, claro después de que te bañes y yo allá recogido.

\- de verdad vas dejar que yo te cocine después de lo que hice.

\- sí, no veo por qué no.- de un salto su prometida llego al piso.

\- me bañaré rápido, en un rato vuelvo.- y salió corriendo.

* * *

Un rato después, Ranma ya tenía la cocina completamente limpia, juntó todo en una bolsa y la sacó afuera. De regreso encontró a la peli azul poniéndose nuevamente el delantal. Usaba una camisa de manga larga de mezclilla que se arremangaba y un pequeño short color amarillo que dejaba ver sus muy bien torneadas piernas.

¿Ranma? - él no contesto, estaba perdido en esa parte del cuerpo de su prometida- Oye, te estoy hablando.

\- perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué decías?

-dije, que te deje preparado el baño, sube en un momento estará la cena.

\- ¿segura que no quieres que te ayude?

-no, estoy bien ahora sal de aquí- lo empujo con las dos manos a la salida.

El chico resignado obedeció y fue a la ducha.

* * *

-aaa esa Akane…- se dijo a si mismo mientras estaba en la bañera- espero que no vuelva a hacer un desastre. Si ese curry sabe bien, juro mandarle una docena de rosas a esa anciana Haruhi.- se quedó meditando un rato, ¿en verdad la señora esa fue capaz de enseñarle esos platillos a Akane? Aunque tenía un poco de sentido, es cierto que Kasumi la alentaba a que cocinara, pero ella no se dispuso a enseñarle, tal vez porque creía que tarde que temprano aprendería como ella lo hizo. Su madre también intentó enseñarle, pero sus lecciones quedaron en muy pocas, tal vez Akane es de lento aprendizaje cuando de cocina se habla.- tal vez en un futuro yo le pueda enseñar a hacer de comer, así yo también saldría ganando.- se ruborizó al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo en voz ya lo había pensado muchas veces nunca lo había dado por hecho.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, ¿Qué buscaría akane en el baño? Ella ya sabía que Ranma se estaba duchando- Akk…Akane?- pregunto el artista marcial. Se escuchó cerrar la puerta con brusquedad. ¿Que estaba tramando su prometida?

Se abrió la puerta de la ducha, dejando ver un pequeño cerdito negro con una pañoleta amarilla, el puerco entró a la bañera y se transformó en el chico de la pañoleta.

-¡oye P-chan! ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? tú ya eres un cerdo casado.- le decía dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡auch! Tranquilo, no estoy aquí por lo que crees, además Akane ni me vio.

-¿entonces P-chan, que haces aquí?

\- ¡que no me digas así! Estúpido Ranma. Faltaba leche en la casa así que salí a comprar un poco, después la anciana ciega de siempre me mojo con agua fría. Solo a ella se le ocurre regar su pasto cuando estamos en tiempo de lluvia. Deambulé por las calles hasta encontrar el Dojo.

-sí que eres un puerquito con suerte, -le jaló una mejilla.

-¡ya déjame en paz!- le dio un manotazo- por cierto te vengo a advertir de un gran peligro que corres.- a Ranma le dio curiosidad, el chico había cambiado su tono de voz a uno más serio- no sé si lo sepas pero…

\- ya habla, ¿de qué peligro hablas?- Ryoga suspiro y miró a Ranma como si se tratase de alguien que está apunto de fallecer.

\- Akane… está cocinando.- Ranma se calló hacia atras, ¿tan mala era la reputación de su prometida en la cocina? Le propinó un sape a Ryoga.- ¡oye, en sima que te advierto me agredes de esta forma!

-no hables tan serio en cosas como esa, por un momento pensé que era algo grave. Además, puedes estar tranquilo con eso, lo que está cocinando se lo sabe de memoria.

\- ¡ah! Ya entiendo, están jugando a la casita. Por eso cuando entre gritaste, "Akane ¿eres tú?", muy seguramente ya estabas fantasiando con ella tallándote la espalda- Ranma tiro un golpe que Ryoga pescó en el aire.- vamos Ranma, que quedamos ayer, ¿por qué no te animas a dar el siguiente paso?- Ranma dejó de impartir fuerza en el puño que detenía su amigo, lo quitó bruscamente y desvió la mirada.- Sabes Ranma sé que el matrimonio puede aterrar, pero tiene sus muuuy pero muy buenas ventajas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- escúchame maldito pervertido, recuerda que Ukyo es mi amiga, no quiero que me estés contando de sus intimidades.

-oye, yo no estoy diciendo nada. Solo digo que te estás perdiendo de un gran banquete solo por andar de indeciso- Ranma gruño.- yo no exagero, en serio, juro por todo mi honor que yo no sabía lo que era la felicidad hasta que conocí la entre pierna de Ukyoo…- termino en un grito cuando Ranma con un golpe lo aventó por la ventana.

-¿Qué fue eso?- grito Akane desde la planta baja.

-nada, un cerdo… perdón un pájaro desorientado que se estrelló con la ventana.

* * *

Ranma bajó las escaleras, un aroma delicioso lo condujo a la cocina. La chica esta inclinada probando aquello que se cocinaba en la olla. Akane volteo al marco de la puerta donde estaba su prometido, su mirada se transformó.- Ranma…- le señaló, su cabeza.- tu pelo.- el chico se dio cuenta que llevaba el pelo suelto.

-¡ah!, supongo que se me cayó el listón en la bañera.

-ven- la chica le estiro la mano- yo te peino.

\- pero ¿y la comida?

\- tranquilo, todavía le falta.- se sentó arriba del mueble de la cocina y puso a Ranma de espaldas. El chico sintió como suavemente se deslizaban los dedos delgados de Akane por su cabellera, se sentía tan delicioso, que juro no volverse a cortar el pelo para que ella se lo peinase siempre.

\- listó, acabe,- le dio una palmada en la espalda y luego bajo del mueble- ya que estas aquí- jugueteaba con sus dedos índices- me puedes alcanzar esa botella de sake.- le señalo una repisa.

-¿Akane, desde cuando eres una alcohólica?

-no bobo, es para el arroz, le da un buen sabor- el joven obedeció y se la dio. Akane con un medidor colocó la bebida en el arroz y luego la volvió a tapar.

\- el curry ya está ¿quieres probarlo?- Akane le acercó una cuchara – di Aaaaa- ranma imitó el gesto y probó el platillo. Era increíble, como la misma persona que preparo aquel veneno para ratas ahora cocinaba un excelente curry.- ¡¿Qué?! No me digas que no te gusto.

-esta delicioso…

-lo dices enserio- le brillaban los ojos- ¿en verdad te gusto?- lo abrazo- siiii, he esperado tanto para escucharte decir esas palabras.- Ranma se despegó de ella.

-Akane olvidé algo arriba, en un momento vuelvo.

-¿Qué?... pero la comida- decía ya cuando el artista marcial ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras- ya casi esta.

\- no me tardo, solo iré por una cosa.

\- se te va a enfriar oíste… ¡ash!

* * *

La comida ya estaba lista en el comedor, Akane miraba la tv. Mientras esperaba a su prometido, se le hacía muy descortés de su parte empezar a comer sin él, aunque él le había hecho la grosería de desaparecer desde hace 15 minutos.

-Ya llegue, lo siento.

-pues que tanto hacías.

-nada solo fui por algo, ¿Qué vez?

-nada importante- apagó la televisión, ambos dieron las gracias y comenzaron a comer. Ranma repitió plato, hasta las verduras hervidas comió en doble porción. Cuando término se dirigió a Akane serio.

-Akane quiero que me pases la dirección de la anciana Haruhi. Necesito agradecerle en persona que te haya curado.

-de que hablas bobo, ni que estuviera enferma o algo así.

-creo que le llevaré unas flores o crees que prefiera unos chocolates.- a Akane le escurrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

\- eres un sin vergüenza… aunque debo de admitir que ya maduraste aunque sea tantito.

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- cuando te ponías celoso antes decías "yo no puedo estar celoso de una niña tan fea como tú". Y hace un momento no me agrediste.

-bueno, supongo que ahora no eres tan fea. – Akane apretó los puños y una vena de su frente se hinchó, pero se le ocurrió una mejor manera de atacar.

-Ranma… ¿Qué te pasa? Primero me dices que ya no soy pecho plano y ahora que ya no estoy fea. Me da la impresión que te gusto.- Ranma se puso colorado.

-Yo y, yo- tartamudeo.

-tranquilo Ranma, es el efecto Tendo.- sonrió picara- mejor ya acéptalo, te gusto, te gusto, vamos solo di "akane me gustas"

-Akane… me gustas…-dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¿qué dijiste?-se paró en seco.

-qué…-suspiró- es verdad, me gustas- la miró a los ojos- y mucho, -la chica en mudeció.- Y… ¿aaa?- se sobo el cuello, seguía con la cara roja, pero ahora no era el único, - yo te quiero decir… te voy a enseñar lo que compre… de lo que hablaba nabiki… ¿está bien?- Akane tardó en reaccionar pero dijo que si con la cabeza.- De acuerdo… cierra los ojos… y extiende las manos como si fueras a cargar algo.

Akane hizo lo que le pidió. En aquella obscuridad de sus ojos sentía como el corazón se le salía del pecho, sus latidos revotaban en sus oídos, sus labios se secaron y sentía sus manos extendidas temblar. Un muy buen tiempo estuvo así.

-Ranma… ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?...- nadie contesto- ¿Ranma?... –espero un momento más- ya me fastidie si no me contestas los abriré- otra vez reino el silencio, gruño- pues ya los abriré- y los abrió- enfrente de ella no había nadie, su prometido se había esfumado, otra vez.- ¡ahhh! Maldito muy seguro se retractó el cobarde,-empuñó su mano izquierda y la puso cerca de su cara- ¡pero esta vez lo pagara!... ¿eh?- vio un brillo provenir de su puño, extendió su mano. Un diamante con forma de flor en su aro era el causante del gran brillo, era un añillo de compromiso.

* * *

Y… entonces- bostezo- mi mamá… y entonces- Sakura repetía cada frase seguida de un bostezo, se moría del sueño y yo también. Final mente se acurruco en el futon, yo me levanté y la acomodé arropándola. Se veía tan dulce cuando dormía. Sentí que alguien me miraba, voltee a la ventana, no distinguía nada pero supuse que era el padre de Sakura que no se había quedado tranquilo con que Ryu nos cuidara. Me levanté y regrese a mi futon, Sakura dormía tan angelical… mis ojos… se cierran.

* * *

Continuara…

Hola muchas gracias por leer esta historia, aunque quisiera, no les pude subir dos capítulos como la última vez. Pero bueno espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Si me he tardado es porque tengo algo de trabajo.

Ar30982, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que en verdad te guste :)

RudD, muchas gracias por tu insistencia en los comentarios, no sé por qué se publican unos días después, de todas formas me llego cada uno de ellos, gracias por dedicar de tu tiempo en leer mis historias, espero cumplir tus expectativas. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente episodio de la otra historia y espero publicarlo el viernes.

A las demás personitas, les hago una invitación a la otra historia, aunque debo advertirles que no se parece nada a esta (en serio, en nada) se llama Kill Ranma.

Me despido, les mando un abrazo :)


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Sotaaa!

-¡aaah! – Grito al ver a mi amiga al lado del futon sacudiéndome de los hombros.- ¿¡qué pasa!?

-¡olvide contarte!

-¿de qué hablas?- me talle los ojos.

-¡mi teoría!, no puedo creer que lo olvide.

\- ah eso

\- ¡escúchalo bien, creo que tú mismo te diste cuenta, tengo la sospecha de que mi familia es descendiente de tu hermana!

-¿¡qué!? –grite y no pude evitar una cara de horror.

\- y eso nos convertiría en ¡familiares!- me abrazó muy entusiasmada. Yo no podía con la idea, entre por un momento en shock pero salí de este por algo que se movía debajo del futon de Ryu.

-ah… sakura.

-¿qué sucede?- seguía agarrada a mí.

-¿Quién es ella?- se despegó de mí algo perpleja, su rostro angelical cambio al ver a una chica de cabellos rosados, "dormida" y muy abrazada de su hermano.

-¡esa maldita gata!-una vena saltaba de su frente- no hagas ruido - y salió corriendo de la habitación. Supuse que era una de las chinas de las que me había contado, me paré para verla más de cerca, la verdad no pareciera que Ryu sufría, al contrario, la tenía muy bien aferrada a la cintura. Sakura entró con un balde de agua y lo vertió sobre su hermano y la chica. Ante mis ojos aquella china se convirtió en un gato color rosa, casi me desmayo de la impresión. Mi amiga tomo a la gata por el pellejo, está en defensa le arañó la cara, sakura la soltó, después de eso ambas corrieron por el pasillo, claro la gata rosa siendo perseguida por sakura. Vi desde la entrada de la habitación como desaparecían escalera abajo. Un sonido parecido a un sollozo me hizo voltear a una habitación, ahí en el piso llorando ríos estaba la mama de sakura mordiendo un pañuelo.

-pobre de mí sakura, ella no se merece tratar con tanto loco.- debo admitir que una gota escurrió por mi nuca, me caía bien su madre pero no era la más cuerda de esa casa.

-vamos Akane regresa a la cama.- era la voz del señor Saotome.

-¡¿cómo pretendes que concilie el sueño con nuestra hija peleando con una gata a las altas horas de la madrugada!?- dijo terminando con las dos manos sobre su cara y sus lágrimas derramándose entre sus dedos.

-y… ¿Quién dijo que quiero que duermas?- acto seguido la señora levanto la vista de sus dos manos, seso su llanto como obra de magia y cerró la puerta de su habitación lentamente, demonios ahora era yo el que no podría conciliar el sueño después de ver esa perturbadora escena.

-¿qué fue lo que paso?- era la voz de Ryu, apenas reaccionaba del balde de agua que le arrojo Sakura.

\- una chica de pelo rosa…

-¡ah! , otra vez esa Meiling.- lo dijo como lo más normal, ¿enserió?, ¿¡para él es normal que una chica se meta a tu cama a mitad de la noche!? Y así como si nada se volvió a acostar, ¿Cómo podía dormir tan rápido? Ni siquiera le importo que su futon y su pijama, (bueno la ropa interior que usaba de pijama) estuviera empapada. Solté un suspiro y regrese a mi futon. Toda esta familia estaba loca. Familia…. Comencé a pensar en lo que me dijo Sakura. Puede ser posible que seamos parientes lejanos. Suena muy descabellado pero, pensándolo bien el padre de Sakura se parece algo a orejas de perro, y Ryu tiene cierto parecido en la forma de ser, y sin mencionar que Sakura tiene un ligero parecido a Kagome. Bueno… es imposible saber algo así, digo eso paso hace 500 años, no es como que lo podamos averiguar… ¿cierto?

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, les dejo este mini capitulo, espero poder actualizar pronto, byeeee


	9. Chapter 9

A la hora del desayuno bajamos al comedor. Sakura ya no regresó a la habitación de huéspedes después de su maratón matutino con la gata rosa y la volví a ver en el pasillo, ya cambiada y lista para bajar, vestía una blusa sin mangas azul marino de diseño chino que hacia resaltar sus ojos rojizos, el cuello de este era de tono negro al igual que el short que llevaba, estaba peinada en su acostumbrada media cola con un maño azul adornando. Era tan bonita. Ya en el postre, mientras el señor saotome peleaba por la última bola de arroz con Ryu, la madre de Sakura habló.

-Sakura hija quiero que tú y sota vayan a comer con tus tíos al restaurante, ya que aprovecharemos tu papa, Ryu y yo la ausencia del maestro Haposai para limpiar la habitación

-¡¿qué?! ¿Y yo por qué tengo que limpiar la habitación de ese viejo loco? ¿Por qué sakura no ayuda?

-porque no sería educado que sota estuviera aquí para oler esas pestes y necesito la ayuda de alguien para que este la casa impecable, recuerda que los abuelos Nodoka y Genma vendrán.

-¡la abuela!- dijo Sakura con cara de espanto.-olvide que vendría a la casa.-esto lo dijo más para ella.

-¡eso no es justo! ¡Quedaré sin sentido del olfato! ¡¿Y por qué el abuelo no ayuda?!- el abuelo Soun sacó un letrero que decía **"me siento indispuesto"-** ¡abuelo deja de hacerte el payaso tu ni te transformas en panda! ¡auch!-se quejó Ryu cuando el padre de Sakura le propino un codazo en la cabeza.

-ya deja de quejarte, no pareces un Saotome, además considera esta tarea como parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Sakura-la madre de mi amiga la llamó- de regreso aprovecha para guiar a tu tío y a Ryoushi a la casa para el viaje.

\- si mamá, pero primero le enseñaré el Dojo a Sota, él lo quiere conocer.

-está bien pero que sea rápido para comenzar a limpiar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Caminamos por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al Dojo. Era enorme muchísimo más que la casa, no pude evitar decir un wow al momento de entrar.

-te gusto, verdad, lo acaban de remodelar.

-es enorme

-sí, sabes mí el abuelo Soun cuenta que antes que naciera El Dojo no era ni la cuarta parte que es ahora.- camino a unas puertas que eran una especie de closet, las abrió, ahí dentro estaban arrumbados muchos trofeos y al fondo una cajonera. Ella comenzó a ver cada cajón.

-supongo que les va muy bien en las clases.- ella dejo de husmear en los cajones y me vio

-Sota, mi maldición no es lo único que te oculte.

-¿a qué te refieres?

\- bueno no te dije algo, pero como sé que eres confiable y no dirás nada ahora te lo diré. Veras mi papá es uno de los mejores peleadores de todo el mundo, al no tener rival el gobierno lo contrato para que entrenara a las fuerzas secretas de Japón.

-¡¿qué!?

-cada tres años papá va a un centro secreto del gobierno a entrenar por un año a las fuerzas secretas. Es muy triste porque no lo veo en todo ese año, solo Ryu lo acompañó la última vez pero, gracias a ese dinero podemos vivir muy a gusto. Papá y mamá solo dan clases aquí y en la universidad por gusto a lo que hacen.- no lo podía creer.- la verdad no sé cuánto ganen pero la tía Nabiki dice que si mi papá aceptara el tiempo completo tendríamos una casa más grande que la de ella. Por supuesto que Papá prefiere pasar tiempo con nosotros que ser rico.

\- ¿y por eso viajan a china cada tres años?

-si exactamente es cuando regresa mi papá, pero recuerda que es un secreto, solo nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos lo saben.

-me alegra que confíes en mí.

-por supuesto, recuerda que tal vez eres mi tataratatara tío.- mi semblante cambió a uno azul cuando dijo eso. Ella se limitó a seguir buscando.- lo que me lleva a tal vez la pista número uno.- casi se mete por completo a un cajón, después salió de ahí con un pergamino- ¡taran!

-¿qué es eso?

\- es el árbol genealógico de la familia Saotome, si podemos investigar en algún lugar es aquí. Pero lo haremos en el camino al U-chan.

* * *

Salimos del Dojo, a la casa, Sakura anunció que nos iríamos y su madre le deseó suerte.

Oye Sakura- dijo Ryu que estaba apoyado en la puerta del pasillo que daba al estanque. Le aventó una pequeña caja blanca.- dale esto de mi parte a Ryouko quieres, y dile que no es nada.

Sakura le dijo que si y se guardó la caja en la mochila rosa que llevaba. A dos cuadras del Dojo Sakura se detuvo en seco, dio la vuelta y levantó las dos manos. Al instante la rueda de una bicicleta apareció en sus dos manos. Quien manejaba esa bicicleta era la misma chica peli -rosa de anoche.

-Hola cuñadita- se agachó un poco pero sin bajarse de su bicicleta, que todavía cargaba Sakura.- sin resentimientos de lo de esta mañana cierto.-a Sakura se le hinchó una vena de la frente. La china soltó una risa, al parecer le gustaba hacerla enojar. Después cambió su mirada hacia mí.- y quien es él, ¿tu novio?, ¡hola concuñis!

-Meiling, si solo estas aquí para hacerme enojar será mejor que te vayas.

-pero yo solo quiero hacer las paces Sakura, mira para que veas que hablo enserio toma,-saco una galleta de la fortuna y se la dio.- y otra para tu novio, -ahora me aventó una a mí.- ya deberías dejarte vencer, sé que quieres que seamos familia, imagínate los hermosos sobrinos que te daríamos Ryu y yo.- esto terminó de enojar a mi amiga quien con la mano con la que seguía sosteniendo la bicicleta la aventó hacia atrás, la china dio una marometa con todo bici y siguió conduciendo.- ¡adiós cuñadita!- Sakura gruño y después me miró.

-sota dame la galleta que te dio.- extendió la mano, la verdad no se la quería dar, hace mucho que no comía una de esas.- que me la des.

-pero… tú tienes la tuya.- Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, me enseño la galleta que le dio Meiling y la aventó a un muro, al impacto explotó y se hizo un pequeño hoyo del tamaño de una manzana, ella volteó a verme con cara de "ves", inmediatamente le di mi galleta. Que pasaba con esa china, eso podría clasificar como un intento de homicidio.

Un rato después llegamos a un tramo donde había una enorme reja pegada a un río, Sakura caminó sobre ella. Tenía un gran equilibrio, pareciera como si estuviera en piso sólido, después de un rato saco el pergamino y se puso a leerlo.

-oye Sakura no crees que es algo peligroso ir caminando y leyendo. Ella me miro sin dejar los dos de caminar.

-tienes razón.- y de un brinco cayó sentada en mis hombros.- así podré leer tranquilamente. ¿Qué pasa, por qué no avanzas?- estaba temblando y mi cara estaba como tomate, tenía a cada lado de mi cabeza las hermosas piernas de Sakura.

-est… ste y… yo, no sé por dónde caminar.

-ha, eso, sigue derecho y en dos cuadras das vuelta a la derecha.- camine como me dijo, ella estaba en silencio leyendo el pergamino, para que se me bajara la temperatura por tener tan cerca sus muslos decidí hacerle platica.

-oye Sakura

-¿sí?- no dejaba de ver el papel.

-¿alguna vez has peleado con tu papá? ¿Me refiero que si has peleado en combate?

-nop, aunque me entrena nunca he peleado con él.

-y tu mamá.

-con mi mamá sí, pero no lo hacemos tan enserio. Creo que con el único que he peleado enserio y me ha costado mucho trabajo ha sido con el maestro.

-¿Qué dices, con el maestro Haposai? Pero si parece que eres su consentida.

-si bueno, antes de la pelea no lo era.

-¿y por qué pelearon?

\- creo que ya te diste cuenta que al maestro le gusta mucho robar prendas íntimas, pues cuando estaba por concluir la primaria mi maestra la señorita Akizuki entró llorando al salón diciendo que un pervertido en la noche había entrado a su hogar y robado toda su ropa interior. No era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que el maestro le robara, pero me enfado que fuera a mi maestra ella era tan dulce. Me enoje mucho, digamos que no se controlar muy bien mi ira- se rasco la cabeza- entonces llegue a la casa a llenar toda la colección del maestro con tinta china. Él enfureció, para no hacerla larga terminamos peleando ya a las afueras de la ciudad por más de dos horas, era muy poderoso y él estaba igualmente enojado. Cuando por fin lo derribe me acerque a donde cayó, sentí mucho miedo al ver que estaba inconsciente y con un gran golpe en la cabeza, creo que fue ahí cuando pude controlar mi enojo. Como pude lo cargue, sabes yo también no Salí librada, se me disloco el hombro derecho y tenía un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo. Recuerdo que camine muy poco pues me encontré con mi padre y con Ryu que veían la pelea desde cerca, tardaron en reaccionar al verme pero ellos nos llevaron a casa. Recuerdo que dure horas llorando al lado del maestro que todavía no despertaba, mamá le había curado las heridas y yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo, me sentía tan culpable, creo que nunca había llorado tanto… -guardo silencio por un rato, al parecer sí que la paso mal ese día- despertó ya entrada la noche, recuerdo que me vio llorar y me dijo "Sakura no debes de sentirte mal, eres una guerrera lo que tienes es un gran poder, yo me siento con gran orgullo de que seas heredera del estilo libre".- escuche un sollozo.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-sí,- vi cómo se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo.- después de eso hicimos un trato, el no robaba ropa interior de las mujeres de Nerima con dos condiciones: que yo dejara en paz su colección de otras ciudades y que le diera permiso de humillar tanto a mi padre, a Ryu y a mis abuelos con que mejor yo lo pude vencer.

-¿y, lo cumplió?

-sí, se los recuerda cada vez que puede.

-yo digo de la ropa.

-ah, si de aquí ya no roba, por eso se ausenta tanto en la ciudad.

\- es una gran historia.

-gracia. Oye creo que no nos servirá de nada este pergamino.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-es que no encuentro a nadie con una descripción parecida ni a mi papá ni a tu hermana. Todos tienen piel tostada – ojos pequeños o Piel amarillenta-calvos.

-tal vez tu teoría es errónea.- escuche un gruñido y metió el pergamino a su mochila.

-sabes ahora que lo pienso, ni papá ni nosotros nos parecemos al abuelo Genma.

-¿cómo es tu abuelo?

\- es como una tortuga.

\- ¿Cómo una tortuga? es el que se convierte en panda ¿no?

\- si pero su apariencia es de una tortuga. Es de piel tostada, tiene los ojos pequeños y es calvo. En todo caso papá se parece a la Abuela Nodoka.- esto último lo dijo con un tono de horror, al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con su Abuela.- aaa…-suspiró- si ese es el caso creo que debemos buscar por otros medios- apoyó su barbilla y brazos arriba de mi cabeza.

-tu madre hablo de un viaje.

-así, también nosotros iremos, pero tanto papá, Ryu, el tío Ryoga y Ryoushi se adelantarán.

-y ¿a dónde iremos?

\- es una sorpresa, ¡ahí es!- señaló un restaurante que estaba cerrado, en la entrada estaba un chico con una laca pintando el letrero, me sentí muy ligero de hombros, segundos después me di cuenta que Sakura había brincado de mi espalda y corrido a abrazar a ese tipo.- ¡Ryouko!- el chico dejo lo que estaba haciendo y extendió sus brazos para recibir a Sakura. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Me acerque más a la conmovedora escena. El chico tenía tez muy blanca, cabello marrón largo hasta su cadera agarrado en una coleta alta por un pañuelo rojo, tenía los ojos color índigo, debo aceptar que sus facciones eran muy finas, cuando sonreía podía ver asomado un colmillo, usaba un pantalón buzo de los que se usan para educación física y una sudadera grande toda manchada. Aunque era atractivo tenia finta de chico malo, incluso tenía dos aretes en la oreja izquierda. Aclare mi voz para que notaran mi presencia, Sakura se despegó algo avergonzada de a verme olvidado, mientras el tipo ese muy y apenas noto mi presencia.- así, los presento Ryouko él es Sota.- el tal Ryouko se acercó a mí, caminaba con gran seguridad, no había duda que era uno de esos que se cree chico malo. Se me puso enfrente, me sacaba con casi una cabeza, era alto aunque no tanto como Ryu. Se agacho poquito y se acercó a mi cara, sonrió de una manera picara que dejaba ver sus dos colmillos.

-con que tú eres el amigo de sakura-chan.- su voz al igual que toda su persona era fina pero segura, me enojo el hecho que se refiriera a Sakura como "Sakura-chan" ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así y abrazarla de esa forma?- vaya Sakura sí que es lindo tu amigo -me levanto la cara por la barbilla. Y ahora se burlaba de mí, sé que no soy tan atractivo como él, pero no le da derecho a burlarse de mi físico. Se enderezó y me hiso una pequeña reverencia.- Hibiki Ryouko 15 años.

-higurashi Sota, 13 años- le respondí de igual manera

-bien higurashi sota te parece si entramos.- abrió la puerta del restaurante para que entráramos, al parecer ese día lo tomaban de descanso, pues no había nadie y cuando entramos Ryouko cerró la puerta.-en un momento avisare que ya están aquí.

-¿sota, te ocurre algo?- me susurro Sakura.

-no, no es nada, solo que tampoco me contaste que tenías novio.

-¿qué? ¿Novio?, jajaja hablas de Ryouko.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?- me señalo a Ryouko que se quitaba los pantaloncillos, debajo tenía otros muy ajustados color negro, después se quitó la sudadera, dejando ver una cintura muy angosta y unos pechos prominentes. Ryouko no era hombre, si no mujer y una muy guapa, usaba una blusa tipo kimono sin mangas color negra con un cintillo color rojo como las orillas de la blusa, usaba una gargantilla negra. Creo que me quede sin habla, era muy atractiva, pero aun así con su vestimenta ahora de mujer, seguía actuando con la seguridad de un chico malo de anime.

-oye, Ryouko, ¿Por qué llevabas puesta esa ropa?

\- cómo iba a pintar no quería mancharme la ropa, por eso agarre prestada la de Rinno.- una pequeña espátula fue lanzada hacia Ryouko que con un fino movimiento la esquivó sin problemas. El utensilio de comida quedo encajado en la pared de atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- el autor de ese ataque era un chico solo un poco más alto que yo, tenía la tez blanca, el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, lo llevaba corto y tenía una cinta verde en la frente, sus ojos eran color avellana, y al igual que Ryouko unos colmillos se asomaban de su boca. Vestía una camisa sin mangas color olivo y un pantalón color negro, que amarraba con cinto amarillo - te he dicho miles de veces que no agarres mis cosas,- podía ver una aura de pelea alrededor del chico.- ¡lo pagaras¡- se dejó ir a toda velocidad a donde estaba Ryouko quien se limitó a agarrar a Sakura por el cuello de la blusa y ponerla enfrente de ella. Rinno al ver a Sakura enfrente freno y quedo a pocos centímetros de ella.

-ho… hola sakura.- su cara se enrojeció, y se rasco la cabeza

-Hola Rinno- dijo Sakura muy sonriente.

\- y dime ¿Cómo has estado?, no sabía que andabas por aquí.- creo que era más que obvio que a él le gustaba Sakura, entonces vi muy divertida a Ryouko, al parecer sabía cómo aprovecharse de la situación, volteo su vista a mí, me dirigió una sonrisa pícara que dejo ver un colmillo que brilló. De la misma forma que movió a Sakura me puso en medio de mi amiga y del chico de la cinta. Vi la expresión de su cara cambiar radicalmente, de unos ojos de los que salían corazones ahora se quebraban como cristal.

-¿y tú quién eres?

-soy Sota Higurashi, soy…

-es mi amigo,- dijo Sakura asomándose de mi hombro,- viene de Tokio.-el chico abrió mucho los ojos.

-y no solo eso hermanito, se está hospedando en casa de Sakura.

-¡¿qué?!- Se jaló el pelo con las dos manos. Comenzó a balbucear algo con la mirada ahora en sus manos.

-Sota, él es mi hermano Rinno… como vez es algo lento y dramático.

-¡ya lo decidí!- gritó- Sakura, sé que esto no será nada fácil y aunque ya me imagino tu respuesta, le daré una oportunidad a este mocoso- me dirigió una mirada de rencor- tendrás que decidir entre los dos.- Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y ladeo su cabeza.

-y ¿para qué?- Ryouko veía la escena divertida.

-para ser tu compañero obvio.- Sakura frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿por qué no pueden ser los dos?- de verdad Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se refería Rinno.

\- porque eso no sería normal.- dijo Rinno algo sonrojado.

\- entonces, tengo que elegir solo uno… - se llevó la mano a la barbilla- lo siento no puedo.

\- ok pongámos lo así- al parecer Rinno no se daba por vencido.- piensa que estas en una prueba muy difícil y puedes elegir a alguien para que te ayude, ¿Quién sería?- mientras decía esto me miraba con un gesto de triunfo.

\- A Sota por supuesto.- los ojos de Rinno casi se salen de sus orbitas, y escuche una pequeña risita de Ryouko.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Prefieres que ese debilucho luche al lado tuyo!- me señaló

\- ¿pelear?, yo no pensé en que me ayudara en algún combate, para mí no es necesario ni justo recibir ayuda, más bien estaba pensando en un examen de matemáticas.

\- en un... examen…- Ryouko ahora reía abiertamente, mientras a mí se me escurría una gota de sudor por la frente.

\- es que se me dificultan mucho- se rasco la cabeza - Sota es muy listo y sabe mucho de matemáticas, y digamos que a ti no te va mejor que a mi.- Rinno cayó de rodillas al piso mientras la habitación se oscurecía, de repente se paró como una flecha y sostuvo ambas manos de Sakura.

-¿y si la prueba fuera de literatura o poesía?

\- bueno en ese caso elegiría a Ryoushi o a Tsubaki- Rinno se convirtió en una estatua que se quebró con las carcajadas de Ryouko.

\- por eso me caes tan bien pequeña Sakura- dijo la joven limpiándose unas lágrimas y sosteniendo su estómago.

\- alguien dijo mi nombre- de la puerta salió un niño más bajito que yo, era muy blanco, el cabello lo tenía color negro y lo llevaba en forma de hongo, sus ojos eran color miel, a diferencia de sus hermanos ningún colmillo se asomaba por su sonrisa y su expresión era muy fría, usaba una camisa de botones y mangas cortas color índigo y un short caqui- ¿qué le pasa a Rinno?- lo vio en una esquina de cuclillas rasgando la pared con sus uñas. Regresó la mirada a nosotros.- ah, ya entendí.

\- sota, él es mi otro hermano, Tsubaki, tienen 11 años.

\- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Higurashi Sota.

-HIgurashi Sota… es un buen nombre.

-a… gracias, creo.

\- ¿te importa si lo uso para mi novela?

\- Tsubaki escribe- explicó Sakura.

\- si ese es el caso, no veo por qué no

\- gracias- sacó una libretita.- serás el primer personaje en morir.- creo que puse una expresión de miedo muy obvia porque Sakura soltó una risita.- todavía no sé si será descuartizado o desollado.- se sentó de lo más tranquilo a escribir en una mesa.

\- lo siento, Tsubaki escribe cuentos de terror. Es buen muchacho aunque a veces puede dar un poco de miedo.

\- ¿por qué tanto alboroto?- se escuchó una voz de mujer desde arriba.

-es Sakura y su amigo que llegaron.- Dijo Ryouko.

-¿y por qué nadie me aviso?- se escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Era una señora de kimono morado y peinada de una coleta baja con un moño blanco, se parecía mucho a Ryouko, o mejor dicho Ryouko se parecía a ella, solo que la señora tenía una expresión más dulce y no tenía colmillos.- hola chicos, tú debes ser el amiguito de Sakura – me presente.- yo soy la señora Hibiki Ukyo, me alegra que tú y Sakura nos acompañen a comer.- me sonrió.- por cierto. Se asomó a la puerta que da a las escaleras.- ¡Ryoga, ya baja, tenemos visitas!- se escuchó una voz de hombre que le respondió, al regresar con nosotros observó a su hijo que seguía arañando la pared.- ¿y ahora que le pasa a ese dramático?,-gruño- ¡óyeme! ¡Deja de estar arruinando la pared del restaurante!- Rinno ni se detuvo. La señora soltó un suspiro.- está por demás con ese niño.

\- lo siento. -Dijo un hombre saliendo por donde llamó la señora, usaba ropas amarillas, el cabello le llegaban a los hombros, era color castaño obscuro y lo adornaba con una pañoleta amarilla en la frente, cuando lo vi supe de donde habían heredado los colmillos tanto Ryouko como Rinno. Cargaba a una niña de unos 4 años- Urara acaba de despertar, por eso demoramos.- la dejo en el piso, era una niña tan hermosa, sus ojos eran enormes y de un amarillo intenso, el pelo lo tenía del mismo color de la madre pero en una pequeña melena rizada, usaba un overol color rosa y una blusa lila. Me acerque a verla.

-eres tan bonita.- le dije, la niña me sonrió y me mostró un peluche de cerdito.- ¿me lo prestas? Que linda.

-Hola soy Ryoga Hibiki, el padre de esta hermosura- le sobó la nuca a la pequeña.

\- yo soy Sota Higurashi- hice una reverencia.- amigo de Sakura.

-vaya, Ranma te ha de odiar.- una gota escurrió de mi frente. Se escuchó un llanto desde el piso de arriba. -parece que Cynobu-chan ya despertó.- dijo el señor hibiki- iré por ella.

Yo admiraba a la pequeña Urara que me seguía sonriendo, de repente sentí una ráfaga de viento, sin aviso, el peluche de cerdito me fue arrebatado junto con la pequeña niña que estaba frente mío, ahora Rinno la cargaba y adoptaba una posición de protección.

-primero me robas a mi Sakura y ahora me quieres robara a mi hermanita, ¡ESO NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!

-de que hablas Rinno, si yo no me iré a ninguna parte- dijo mi inocente amiga haciendo que Rinno soltara a su hermana, que calló de bruces al piso, y pusiera una cara boba con ojos en corazón.

-en verdad lo dices- corrió a agarrarle las manos.- sakura sonrió y le quito las manos.

-por supuesto.- esto hizo pegar de brinquitos a Rinno

-Rinno ya que están de tan buen humor ayúdame en la cocina.- dijo su madre, Rinno fue flotando sin objeción a la parrilla, al parecer su madre también sabia aprovecharse de la situación.

-vamos chicos sentémonos en una mesa- dijo Ryuoko mientras juntaba tres mesas para crear una más grande.

\- ven Kuchihige-chan – dijo Tsubaki a la pequeña urara que se sentó al lado suyo.

\- ¿Kuchihige?- pregunte.

-así le dicen por una historia de su nacimiento- explico sakura.- pero hasta la fecha no entiendo la relación. Sé que Kuchihige significa bigote, pero lo demás no le encuentro razón.

-te la contare Sota.- dijo Ryouko- veras después que Tsubaki nació a papá le dio por dejarse el bigote, a mamá no le gustaba para nada, incluso llegó a pagarle a Ryoushi para que se lo quitara mientras dormía, a mí no me molestaba, de hecho me gustaba verlo convertido en un puerquito negro con bigote. No fue hasta que Tsubaki cumplió los 5 años que papá se lo quitó por una apuesta que perdió con el tío Ranma. Casi un año después nació Urara.- una gota de sudor escurrió de mi frente y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-sigo sin entender.- dijo Sakura con su mano en la barbilla.

\- Sakura-chan pregúntale a Sota, el si entendió.- me sonroje más.

-¿me podrías explicar?- puso carita de cachorrito, de verdad que era un poco lenta para estas cosas.

-yo, yo, este luego te digo.- Sakura frunció el ceño.

-miren quien despertó ya.- el señor Hibiki llegó con una bebé de dos años en brazos, tenía enormes ojos verdes y el cabello color chocolate, usaba un mameluco amarillo y tenía un chupete con la figura de un puerquito. Era taaaan linda.

-bueno creo que ya estamos todos, - dijo la señora Ukyo con una bandeja de Okonomiyakis que olían exquisito y detrás de ella Rinno que seguía con una cara boba.- vamos a comer.-Sakura volteó a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

\- Tía Ukyo, ¿y Ryoushi?

\- tu donde crees.- suspiro- en casa de Nanami, quería despedirse de ella antes de ir al viaje.

-¿Qué Nanami no era tu prima?- le pregunte

-sip es hija de mi tía Kasumi y mi tío Tofu. Lo que pasa es que a Ryoushi le gusta Nananmi.

\- el problema es que a Nanami ni le pasa por la cabeza- dijo Ryouko.- y a mi hermano le da pena por ser ella mayor que él por dos años.

-¡aaaa!- se quejó la señora- es cosa de familia, todas las mujeres Tendo son igual de distraídas.

-¿por qué lo dices Tía?- La señora solo vio a Sakura con algo de cansancio, la situación de mi amiga con Rinno era la misma.

-por nada pequeña Sakura-chan. Y le acarició la cabeza.

* * *

¡Hola! Les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste, comenten que les parece, enseguida les subo otro


	10. Chapter 10

Después de la deliciosa comida, nos encaminamos a la puerta, el señor Hibiki ya traía una mochila de viaje de las que se usa cuando vas a acampar, teníamos que llevarlo a la casa, pero antes teníamos que pasar por Ryoushi a casa de los tíos de Sakura. Al parecer ambos tienen una pésima ubicación y se la pasan perdiéndose incluso en su propia ciudad.

-gracias Sakura, por guiar a mis distraídos.- dijo la Señora Hibiki.

-no es por nada tía. Gracias a ti por la comida.

-y tú- se dirigió a su esposo- más te vale cuidarte.- a lo que el señor asintió y le beso la frente.- enfrente de los niños no, cerdo. – se hizo hacia atrás. El Señor se despidió de cada uno de sus hijos.

-no entiendo por qué no puedo ir con ustedes.- dijo Rinno cruzándose de brazos.

-porque me quedaría sin meseros.- dijo su mamá- y no te quejes.

-¡ah! ¡Cierto!- dijo Sakura antes de irnos, aventó la cajita blanca que le dio Ryu a Ryouko- es para ti, mi hermano te lo manda.- la chica abrió la pequeña cajita, era una arracada color negra.

\- ¡a! que bien, desde cuando quería una de estas- se la puso en un agujero que tenía en la parte superior de la oreja- ¿y cuánto le debo?

-dijo que no era nada.

\- lo más seguro es que me lo cobre después con comida, bueno agradécele de mi parte, por favor. Sakura aceptó y nos fuimos de ahí.

* * *

Llegamos a una casa algo grande, al lado estaba un consultorio, supuse que era de su tío que era doctor. Sakura tocó a la puerta, salió un chico de nuestra misma estatura, piel rojiza, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, el cual lo llevaba corto (se parecía mucho al abuelo Soun), usaba unos pescadores de mezclilla y una playera azul.

-Sota, él es mi primo Mahiru, Mahiru busco a Ryoushi- dijo Sakura.

-son 500 yenes,-extendió su mano

\- no quiero saber si esta, ya sé que está aquí solo vengo por él.

\- entones son 300 yenes y le digo que ya viniste por él.- Sakura suspiró.

-¿Quién es Mahiru?- una voz dulce se escuchó de adentro. Una señora muy guapa se asomó por la puerta, era castaña, usaba un vestido largo con un mandil puesto, sonrió al vernos.- hola pequeña Sakura, hola Ryoga…- me vio algo extrañada

-tía él es Sota, un amigo.- le hice una reverencia.

-hola Sota- me sonrió dulcemente.- qué lindo que seas amigo de Sakura-chan- me hizo sonrojar.- supongo que vienen por Ryoushi, en un momento le aviso. ¿Quieren pasar?

-no gracias Kasumi, solo venimos por mi hijo.

-entonces en un momento le llamo.

-mamá arruinaste mi negocio.

-si quieres dinero, te doy algo si me ayudas a ordenar el consultorio de tu padre.

-pero ese no sería dinero rápido- protestó el primo de Sakura mientras ambos regresaban adentro de la casa.

* * *

Un rato después salió un chico muy parecido al señor Hibiki, compartía el tono de piel, pelo y ojos de su padre, solo que su cabello era más rizado, era un poco más alto que Ryu y parecía más musculoso que él. Traía ropas color amarillas, el pantalón color negro y una tira de cuentas amarillo con azul, que terminaba con una pluma colgando adornaban su frente, llevaba una mochila de viaje poco más grande que la de su padre. Atrás de él estaba una muchacha muy bonita, se parecía bastante a la tía de Sakura, tez blanca, cabello café, ojos del mismo tono pero muy grandes, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado hasta los hombro, usaba un vestido rosa claro de tirantes, encima de su físico la chica tenía una aura de dulzura inmensa . Creo que no era un misterio por qué Ryoushi se había enamorado de ella.

-buenas noches- dijeron los dos

-Nanami, Ryoushi, les presento a Sota, una amigo que nos vista desde Tokio. – hice una reverencia.

-hibiki Ryoushi.- me imitó. La chica se me acerco y se agacho un poco a quedar a mi estatura, tenía una cara muy fina, me sonrió tierna mente y se enderezó para luego contestar la reverencia.

-Tofu Nanami, gracias por tratar bien a Sakura-chan.- sonrojé.- todo amigo de Sakura-chan también es mi amigo.

-muchas gracias. –dije después volteé a ver a mi amiga, ella también sonreía de la misma forma dulce que su prima, tal vez era cosa de familia ya que sus madres compartían esa misma facción.

\- bien debo irme- dijo Ryoushi volteando a ver a Nanami- te escribiré una carta.

-la esperaré, ten cuidado por favor.- comenzaron a hablar mientras Sakura se acercó a mí.

\- yo creo que a Nanami también le gusta Ryoushi, solo que no se da cuenta.- me susurró.

\- te vendré a visitar cuando regrese.

-si te estaré…- de repente se detuvo y de la nada se le cerraron los ojos y perdió el equilibrio. Ryoushi la alcanzó a pescar.

-¡se desmayó!- dije.

\- en realidad… -dijo el señor Hibiki. Nanami abrió los ojos y se reincorporo.

\- ¡a! que distraída, me dormí… lo siento.

-estaba dormida- completo el señor HIbiki a quien le cayó una gota de la frente al igual que a Sakura.

-Nanami-chan suele quedarse dormida de la nada- explico mi amiga.

* * *

Despedimos a Nanami y seguimos nuestro camino. A mitad de llegar al Dojo se escuchó un estruendo y una cortina de Humo salió enfrente de nosotros, al dispersarse una chica más o menos de mi edad apareció frente a nosotros, tenía el pelo color lila, largo hasta las rodillas, una de-adema color roja despejaba su frente, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda, era bonita, usaba ropas chinas color rosa claro, una blusa con mangas muy largas y un short corto.

-prepárate Sakura, esta noche será tu fin.

\- ok Yona, comencemos, que tengo prisa.- se tronó los dedos.

\- ¡se te quitara lo arrogante cuando termine contigo!- de sus mangas saco una cubeta la cual lanzó con fuerza. El agua helada cayó sobre mí y los hibikis dejando a Sakura completamente seca.

-¡di tus últimas palabras!- me señalo.

\- Yona, estoy del otro lado- dijo Sakura, la china volteó a donde escuchaba que provenía la voz- ya te he dicho que no pelearé contigo si no usas tus lentes.

La peli lila busco entre sus largas mangas hasta encontrar con unos lentes de botella que se puso en la cara.

-¡aja! Con que ahí te escondiste.

-yo no me he movido.

-¡ni lo harás después que termine contigo!- sacó otra cubeta de agua que ahora si alcanzó a Sakura.

-bien, terminemos.- Sakura lanzó su mochila hacia a mí y salió corriendo siguiendo a la china.- te la encargo mucho no tardo.- y salió de mi vista.

-vaya, que ciega que esta.- lo solté al aire.

-ni que lo digas.

-¡puick!- volteé atrás y no pude contener un grito, a Ryoushi con el agua le habían salido unas orejas negras de cerdo, y sobre su cabeza estaba un cerdito negro con pañoleta amarilla que supuse que era su padre. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso poniendo a calentar una tetera amarilla en una pequeña parrilla.

-¿por qué te asustas?

\- lo siento, no me acostumbro a estas transformaciones.- me sonrió

-no hay problema, toma asiento un momento.

\- ¿no deberíamos seguirla?

-nop, con mi suerte y con la de papá nos perderíamos y terminaríamos hasta tu ciudad, mejor espe…- no termino de hablar cuando otra gran cantidad de agua fría cayó sobre nosotros.

\- tu preparar te pelirroja, ¡que hoy ser tu fin!- ahora apareció una niña chaparrita, era muy blanca, ojos lila, su pelo color negro lo usaba con un fleco recto y lo demás cortado a desnivel con lo más largo hacia adelante. Usaba un vestido o túnica (no lo pude diferenciar por su tamaño) color blanco con un símbolo chino pintado color morado.- ¿eh? Tu no ser cuñada.- me señalo, al parecer tenía dificultades para hablar el Japonés.- a menos que por fin transformarte en hombre.

-Sakura está luchando con tu hermana.- dijo Ryoushi.

\- ¡Ryoushi, señor Hibiki! Yo sentirlo, no mojarlos apropósito.- hizo una reverencia

-descuida Don

-puick.- se escuchó un estruendo.

-disculparme pero yo tener que ir a pelear.- y salió corriendo.

-¡ay! Esas niñas, Sota no hagas caso a lo que digan, todas son muy sisañosas.- tal vez tenía razón pero lo último que dijo esa niña me preocupo.- demonios, la parrilla ya no prende, creo que tendremos que esperar a Sakura para regresar a la normalidad.- se lo dijo a su padre.

-puick- dijo el cerdito resignado.

* * *

Ya había pasado un buen rato, Ryoushi había sacado unos pergaminos y su tinta para escribir, yo leía algunas poesías que había escrito para Nanami. Mientras El señor Hibiki intentaba escribir algo con su forma de cerdo.

-son muy buenos Ryoushi.

-muchas gracias.

-¿seguro que estará bien?

-¿te refieres a Sakura?, jajaja por supuesto, yo me preocuparía más por las otras dos.- yo volteé la cabeza por donde se había ido. Regrese la mirada y me encontré con que Ryoushi me observaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- en serio te preocupas por ella.- me sonroje- ja ja ja, de seguro el tío Ranma y Ryu te odian.

\- puick, puick.- el señor Hibiki afirmó con la cabeza.

\- este… yo… supongo que algo.

-Ryu es muy celoso con su familia pero es muy buen amigo, todavía recuerdo la paliza que me dio cuando le dije que me gustaba Nanami.- se sobó la cabeza.- pero muy pronto me podre vengar, solo falta que lo acepte.- no entendía, ¿qué aceptara qué?, estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando llegó Sakura abriendo una puerta de una valla de madera, estaba en su forma pelirroja. Traía una raspada en la rodilla izquierda y su mejilla estaba arañada.

\- ¿estás bien?- le pregunte, a lo que contesto con una sonrisa. Extendió sus manos, en la derecha cargaba una pequeña gatita color negra inconsciente y del otro una pata color lila con lentes.

-creo que hoy cenaremos comida china.- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Llegamos a un restaurante con el nombre de Neko hanten, había personas adentro comiendo, Sakura grito algo que no entendí. Después salió una mujer de ropas chinas rosa intenso, su cabello era lila y estaba peinado en un chongo con dos palillos chinos agarrándolo, usaba un mantel color blanco, se acercó a nosotros cuando vio a Sakura. Esa señora era muy guapa, supuse que era la madre de las chinas. Mi amiga le extendió los animales que llevaba en las manos, a lo cual la mujer soltó un gruñido después dijo algo, creo que le estaba hablando en chino a Sakura. Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando ella le respondió fluidamente.

-¡Meilin!- grito la mujer. En seguida llegó la chica, su madre le dio unas cuantas instrucciones en chino y después le dio a las dos chicas convertidas en animales, Meilin corrió a cumplir lo que le dijo su madre. La señora suspiro y nos dirigió la mirada.- Ryoga y Ryoushi, ustedes poder tomar rápido un baño, Akane no poder verlos así.

\- muchas gracias.- ambos corrieron dentro del restaurante, al parecer el camino al baño se lo sabían de memoria. La señora dijo otra cosa en chino y Sakura le contesto, mi amiga me señaló, después la mujer entró al restaurante.

-no me habías dicho que hablabas el chino.

\- bueno desde bebé he ido muchas veces a china, es natural que lo aprenda.- Después de un rato aparecieron los Hibiki ya en su forma normal. Y atrás de ellos una viejecita con un bastón.

\- hola prometida, ¿te dieron molestias mis nietas?- dijo la anciana

\- para nada abuela cologne. Le presento un amigo, Sota.- me acerco del brazo.

-¡ah! Pero que jovencito tan interesante.- se subió al bastón y me miro con sus enormes ojos.

-ella es la abuela de Shampoo-sama, la madre de Meilin, Yona y Don.

\- mucho gusto.- conteste, algo incómodo.

-abuela no molestar a amigo de airem. – Dijo Shampoo-sama con unas bolsas de plástico con cajas en las manos.- tener- se las dio a Sakura.- Saludarme a tus padres.- Sakura asentó y nos fuimos.

* * *

Al llegar a la cuadra del dojo, podíamos ver que los padres de Sakura como Ryu estaban en la puerta. Al sentir nuestra presencia Ryu tiró sus cosa y corrió hecho el demonio hacia nosotros, no paso ni un segundo cuando Ryoushi hizo exactamente lo mismo pero del lado contrario, ambos se encontraron en medio, apresaron sus manos y comenzaron a ejercer fuerza, estaban peleando, o eso parecía. Después llego el señor Saotome quien con un zape hizo que ambos chocaran sus cabezas y cayeran al piso.

-Dejen de comportarse como niños, que no ven que ya están grandecitos.- dijo él señor.

\- Ranma tiene razón. Ya maduren quieren.- ahora los reprendía el tío de Sakura. La señora Saotome dejó salir una risita.

\- y tú de que te ríes Akane.

\- de nada Amor. No me hagan caso.- el señor Saotome frunció el ceño.

-¿y por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto a su amigo.

\- lo mismo, Shampoo y sus hijas.- el padre de mi amiga soltó un suspiro.

\- ¡pero tenemos comida china!- dijo triunfante Sakura, lo que hizo sonreír a su padre.

-¿estás bien cielo? ¿no te lastimaste en la pelea?

-por supuesto que no mamá.

-no es cierto.- la interrumpí- tiene la rodilla raspada y le arañaron la mejilla.- Sakura puso cara de espanto cuando dije eso.

-pero esto no es nada.-dijo en con tono de enojo.

\- ha ya vi- dijo su mamá- no te preocupes te curaré cuando estemos adentro. Muchas gracias Sota y tu Sakura deja de hacerte la fuerte, parte de ser un artista marcial involucra aceptar que uno está herido. Sakura me miro enojada, lo que causo una risa proveniente de Ryu.

\- bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos.- dijo el señor saotome. Y se acercó a Sakura agachando se para quedar de su tamaño -tu madre tiene razón, no por eso dejaras de ser menos fuerte.- Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello. Después de separarse su padre le acomodo el fleco.- cuida a mamá y al Dojo, te los encargo mucho.

-sip.- dijo más sonriente.

-te veré allá.- y le acarició la cara

\- cuídense mucho por favor- la señora Saotome lo abrazó.

\- te veré en unos días.- le besó la mejilla, después de reojo me vio a mi.- sabes Akane, podrías aprovechar para practicar tu pay de manzana.- a la señora la brillaron los ojos.

-¡QUÉEEE! Papá acaso nos quieres matar.

\- y te puede ayudar Sota a probarlo.- continuo- al cabo a él le gusta mucho tu comida.

-¡Papá! ¡Qué haces!

\- si podrás Sota.- dijo la Mamá de Sakura que ya estaba al lado mío y sostenía mis dos manos- por favor, di que me ayudaras a mejorar mi Pay.

\- si señora será todo un placer.

-Muy bien, con tu ayuda lo lograré.- dijo empuñando su puño. Note a Sakura con una expresión azul en el rostro.

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

-vamos no es para tanto.- sentía que exageraba mucho la condición de la comida de su mamá.

* * *

Los despedimos en la puerta, con reclamos de Ryu a su padre por tener que cargar con todo el equipaje y con él a espaldas. Cenamos la comida china junto con el abuelo Soun. Después al término y con Sakura ya curada por su madre, nos quedamos solos en el comedor, pues su abuelo se fue temprano a la cama y su madre fue a limpiar los pocos trastes de la cena.

-Siento a verte delatado.

-no, al contrario, gracias por preocuparte por mí.- me sonrió- por cierto, yo también te debo una disculpa, ayer me quedé dormida y no termine la historia.

\- no te preocupes, me imagino lo que sucedió después.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo?

\- bueno supongo que tu mamá aceptó y le dijeron a tus abuelos cuando regresaron. Después de un tiempo se casaron en el dojo familiar con una ceremonia tradicional.

-Falso.

-¿QUÉEE?

-que es falso, tu teoría es falsa.

\- pero si hasta tienen una foto el día de su boda con toda la familia.- señale el retrato que estaba atrás de ella.

\- es Falsa.

-¿quée?, ¿entonces no están casados?

-por supuesto que lo están, solo que no de esa forma. Te contaré…

* * *

Hoy fue dos por uno en Capítulos, aprovecho para actualizar ahora que puedo, espero que les haya Agradado se que hay varias cosas que todabia no se entienden pero con el transcurso de la historia se explicarán.

comenten que les pareció y gracias por seguir la historia… besos


	11. Chapter 11

Akane veía la sortija que brillaba en su mano izquierda. Al fin su torpe prometido se lo había pedido… bueno le había puesto la sortija y luego desaparecido, pero sabiendo que se trata de ranma se puede decir que es una gran proeza, solo falta que ella le dijera que sí, pero que demonios si ya habían aceptado casarse con él una vez y solo porque dijo que la amaba, como no iba a aceptar esta vez. Escuchó que alguien toco a la puerta.

-hola Akane- era Kasumi con Nanami en brazos (dormida como siempre) y una carriola al lado con una gran pañalera en ella, la castaña vio la cara de confusión de su hermana- ¿pasa algo? ¿Es un mal momento?

-no para nada hermana- compuso su sonrisa- estaba por lavar los trastes- le estiró las manos para que le diera a nanami, kasumi se la pasó.

\- se quedó dormida en el camino.- akane la tapo con la cobijita con la mano izquierda, haciendo que su hermana fijara su vista en el anillo.- Akane…

-¿qué paso?

-¿segura no les molesta cuidar de Nanami? ¿No tienen cosas que hacer?

-¿cosas que hacer? Jaja de que hablas kasumi, por supuesto que la podemos cuidar.

\- ¿y Ranma?- la peli azul recordó que su prometido estaba desaparecido.

-bueno él… está… en la bañera- la castaña parpadeo varias veces al relacionar esa respuesta con el cabello que aún seguía mojado de su hermana.

-Akane, si tienes alguna duda, de lo que sea, que no te de pena por favor.- "de seguro está inquieta por dejarme a la bebé" pensó Akane.

\- sí, no te preocupes hermana, te llamare si algo pasa.- por primera vez Kasumi no era la inocente de la conversación.

Akane se encontraba en la sala de estar, tomando un poco de té, Nanami seguía dormida, había acomodado un futon en el piso para recostar a la bebé. Ranma no había aparecido y no había señales que apareciera de nuevo. Vio su sortija en la mano izquierda y suspiro.

-¡oye Ranma!-dijo a los vientos.- ¡ya aparécete quieres! Si es por lo de la sortija… ¡no te asustes ni que te fuera a decir que no!- nadie respondió- ja, cobarde.- escuchó un ruido que provenía de un costado, Nanami ya había despertado y se había sentado por si sola.- que irónico, mejor tú te despertaste antes de que apareciera el poco hombre de tu tío.- Nanami le extendió los brazos para que la cargara.-ven Nanami-chan vamos a quitar la ropa.

Nanami jugaba con su peluche de panda sobre una manta en el pasto, mientras Akane terminaba de doblar la ropa, al término se quedó jugando con su pequeña sobrina sobre el pasto, la bebe reía a carcajadas por las caras graciosas que le hacia su tía, sin previo aviso la bebé se calló hacia atrás completamente dormida y con un globito de moco en su nariz. La chica solo rio de ver que su sobrina era tan perezosa. La cargó y la llevó hacia adentro colocándola en el futon, agarró un libro que le regalo el Dr. Tofu y lo comenzó a leer, total, su prometido estaba desaparecido y Nanami en un profundo sueño. La temperatura subió y akane no tubo de otra que prender el viejo ventilador, media hora después ya estaba agarrando a mazasos el pobre ventilador por que no funcionaba.

-estúpido calor-gruño, se secó el sudor con el antebrazo- ja y yo que quería ir por unos helados…

-helelo, helelo- Akane se sorprendió a ver a su pequeña sobrina despertar de la nada diciendo efusivamente que quería un helado.

-vaya, te han de gustar mucho los helados para que te despertaras.- la cargó- supongo que no se nos debe de arruinar la salida solo porque ¡el tonto de tu tío está jugando a las escondidas! ¡ESUCHASTE ESO SAOTOME! ¡NO ESTAS INVITADO! ¡NI TU, NI RANKO! Será una tarde de chicas tendo.

-helelo, helelo.

Akane puso a Nanami en su carriola y se colgó la gran pañalera. Camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, recordaba cuando asistía a la preparatoria y el camino que siempre tomaba con su prometido. Quien diría que tendría que esperar a cumplir los 21 años para que se le declarara… bueno lo del anillo fue lo más parecido a una declaración.

Llego a la tienda de helados y se sentó en una mesa que estaba externa al local, leyó la carta que se encontraba en la mesa. Pasó un momento y pensó que era algo extraño que nadie se le acercara a tomar su orden, se paró para observar por el ventanal de la heladería. Dos hombres vestidos de negro con capucha salieron corriendo de la tienda, era más que obvio de que se trataba de unos ladrones. Se dirigían hacia ella, extendió sus brazos para impedirles el paso. El primero ni siquiera se detuvo al correr, cuando llego a la peli azul con todo el afán de empujarla, la chica le respondió con un puñetazo en la cara y con una patada lo estrelló a la pared de un costado. El otro, al ver sorprendido como esa joven era de cuidado, sacó una navaja de sus bolsillos y se dejó ir contra akane. Esquivó todos los intentos del hombre por lastimarla y con una patada alta desarmó a su contrincante y barriéndose en el piso lo hizo caer. El primer hombre llegó por detrás de ella y la capturo con sus brazos, akane le metió un codazo y agachándose lo aventó al piso, estaba a punto de sacarlo de batalla cuando el ruido de la carriola moviéndose le llamó la atención, el segundo hombre ya se había reincorporado y peor aún se estaba llevando el carrito con su pequeña sobrina dentro.

-¡no! ¡nanami!- alcanzó a gritar antes de sentir un golpe en la nuca y que su vista se nublara.

* * *

Su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza, seguido del eco de una sirena.

-¿akane, me oyes?- su vista aunque seguía borrosa, reconoció unos ojos azueles que la veían preocupados.- akane, por favor…- abrió los ojos

-ran…ma- estaba sentada en la acera recargada a un poste de agua, ya había oscurecido y se escuchaba un gran alboroto, Ranma frente de ella sosteniéndola de los hombros, una ola de recuerdos le llegó de repente.- ¡nanami! ¿¡Donde esta!?- se intentó reincorporar pero ranma la detuvo por los hombros.

-tranquila, ella está bien, se quedó dormida mientras paso el accidente.

-¿¡qué!? ¡Pero donde esta quiero verla!

-no se preocupe señora, aquí está su bebe- dijo un paramédico que sostenía a nanami y se la entregaba a akane- ya la revise y no sufrió ningún altercado.

La chica tomo a su sobrina con las dos mano y la reviso sin tomarle importancia a lo que el joven decía, nanami con una carita de recién despertada le sonrió a su tía. Akane la apretó fuertemente a su pecho, dejando escapar tremendos lagrimones.

-akane, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿señora, le duele algo? Permítame revisarla. Akane sin dejar de da abrazar a nanami y llorar negó con la cabeza.

-es que tenía mucho miedo- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿está seguro que no quiere que la revise?- le preguntó en voz baja el paramédico a Ranma.

-sí, no te preocupes, ella es muy fuerte, la ha pasado peor en otras ocasiones.

-entonces me retiro.- Ranma le dio las gracias y se dirigió a su prometida, le puso una manta por los hombros y se sentó cerca de ella para luego abrazarla por los hombros aunque la chica no respondía a él y seguía intentando calmarse con nanami en brazos.

Akane se encontraba adentro del local, sentada en una mesa con nanami sobre su regazo comiendo un helado, Ya había oscurecido. Los dueños de la tienda les había agradecido a ambos por interrumpir el asalto, si no fuera por ellos los maleantes hubieran escapado con el botín y su negocio se hubiera ido a la ruina, es por eso que en agradecimiento les dieron una cortesía de por vida en todo lo que consumiera, cosa que a akane no importo mucho en esos momento. Veía algo absorta la ventana, en ella se visualizaba su prometido, dando su testimonio de cómo ocurrieron los hechos a dos oficiales, ella no quiso ser partícipe de eso, dejo a Ranma encargándose de todo el asunto. Dejo esa escena para concentrarse en su sobrina, la pequeña no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo comía de una manera efusiva su nieve.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- su prometido llegó a su lado y se sentó enfrente de ella

-bien.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

\- me alegro. –sabía que ocurría algo con ella. Pero decidió no preguntarle en ese momento, solo tomo la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, Akane no le tomo mucha importancia esta acción.

-¿cómo se encuentran, gustan algo más?- dijo una señora regordeta con cabello castaño agarrado en un chongo, usaba un mandil color menta y tenía un vendaje en la frente, era la esposa del dueño.

-si estamos bien, muchas gracias.- dijo Ranma.

-¿seguros, de vedad no les puedo traer algo más?

-bueno, fuera de lo que les pedí para llevar (así es, Ranma seguía sintiendo pena por comer helado en público), no, yo estoy bien, muchas gracias.

-¿y para su esposa?- Akane como un reflejo soltó la mano de Ranma, y frunció el ceño, cosa que al artista marcial no le agrado.

-no muchas gracias- contesto solo por cortesía.

-vamos, a su bebé le parece gustar mucho, debe comer, siendo una madre joven necesita algo de energía.- akane se paró abrazando a Nanami.

-Ranma vámonos por favor.- y camino a la salida,- muchas gracias.- dijo al salir.

-¿fue algo que dije?

-no, no fue nada señora, perdone es que está muy cansada de lo que sucedió.- agarró las bolsas de helado que pidió, la pañalera y la carreola.

-cuide mucho a su esposa y muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarnos.

\- lo haré muchas gracias.- y salió a alcanzar a Akane.

En el camino reinó el silencio, el único contacto que tuvieron fue cuando Ranma le ofreció la carriola para poner a nanami cuando esta calló rendida de sueño, pero la respuesta que recibió fue un hueco "no, así estoy bien gracias". Al llegar a la cuadra del dojo visualizaron a Kasumi salir de un taxi. Akane salió corriendo hacia ella con nanami en brazos.

-¿Akane que sucede, no me asustes?-dijo al ver a su hermana llorando.

-kasimu, Nanami yo… yo lo siento no la pude defender.

-¿Qué hay con Nanami?- dijo sosteniendo as u hijita y revisándola.

-hubo un asalto en la heladería, Akane detuvo a los ladrones pero ellos intentaron llevarse a Nanami.- dijo Ranma

-si no fuera por ranama- decía con dificultad por su llanto- nanami…nanami

-nanami estaría bien.- interrumpió Kasumi- sé que si Ranma no hubiera estado con ustedes, tú la hubieras recuperado y la traerías a salvo conmigo…

-pe, pero yo… no pude.

-tonterías, no fue tu culpa, al contrario yo agradezco a kami que fueras tú y no yo la que estaba con mi nanami, yo no podría defenderla como tú lo harías. Eres muy fuerte Akane confía más en ti. Y ya deja de llorar.- Akane seso su llanto y limpio su cara, era increíble la forma en la que Akane obedecía a su hermana, era como si de su madre se tratase, Ranma quedo en silencio todo el tiempo, solo ayudo a su cuñada a subir las cosas de la bebé al carro.

-a cierto, falta su muñeco panda.-dijo Akane- en un momento lo traigo.- y entro a la casa.

-Ranma, quiero hablar contigo.

\- si Kasumi ¿sucede algo?

\- ya se lo que esconden- dijo muy determinada la castaña.

-¿y, qué es exactamente lo que escondemos?- dijo extrañado el peli negro.

\- ya no lo ocultes, sé que están casados en secreto.

-¡¿qué?!- casi grito Ranma- ¡¿y de donde sacaste eso?!

-no, no creas que me dijo Akane, a mí no me ha contado nada.- eso lo dijo algo desanimada, yo lo descubrí.

-pe, pe , pero como… por qué….- Ranma no entendía cómo llegó a una conclusión así

\- escucha Ranma, entiendo su posición al no querer contarnos, sé que los mayores se han vuelto un estorbo en su relación y respeto su decisión. Solo quiero pedirte que cuides mucho a mi hermanita, sé que ella es muy fuerte y ha madurado mucho estos últimos años, pero sé que te ama mucho así que por favor, no la vayas a lastimar.

-yo nunca la lastimaría, como podría hacerle algo así si la amo…- se tapó la boca, Kasumi sonrió al escuchar la declaración de su cuñado.

\- eso no lo dudo, solo prométeme que la cuidaras y que no serás una distracción en sus estudios, sé que de recién casados solo piensas en hacer… otro tipo de actividades- la castaña tubo un leve sonrojo, el cual fue superado por el semblante rojo de Ranma- así que por favor piensa en su bienestar y en todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para seguir estudiando,- Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza, seguía que echaba vapor. - perfecto con eso me basta, y no te preocupes no diré nada a nadie. A, Ranma otro favor, no le digas a Akane que sé, prefiero que ella me lo diga cuando esté preparada.

-aquí está su muñeco -llego Akane- ¿Cuándo esté preparada para qué?

-para otras recetas pequeña akane.-dijo una sonriente Kasumi.

-me esforzaré hermana.

-muy bien, bueno ya es hora de irme, muchas gracias a ambos por cuidad de nanami.

* * *

Después de despedir a Kasumi ambos jóvenes ingresaron a la casa, Ranma se fue casi corriendo a su habitación para poder controlar su tono de rostro antes que su prometida lo viera y le tuviera que contar la vergonzosa platica que tuvo con la castaña. Bajó las escaleras al sentirse más tranquilo y en camino a la cocina por el botín de nieve que habían conseguido.

-Akane voy a sacar nieve- ya traía un envase y una cuchara en la boca- ¿quieres un poco… - se asomó a la sala, ahí vio a su prometida en el piso abrazando sus rodillas y llorando.- ¿Akane? ¿akane que tienes? ¿Te lastimaste?- se acercó asustado hacia ella, no le respondía.- por favor no me asustes así.

-no es eso.- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-entonces ¿qué es?- la chica extendió su mano derecha y abrió su puño, en medio estaba la sortija que le había regalado, se la estaba devolviendo. A Ranma casi se le va el alma, el tomo la sortija y Akane regreso su brazo a sus piernas.- con que era eso, solo no quieres ser mi esposa…- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-no es que no quiera.- dijo levantando la cabeza.

-entonces ¿Qué?

-no seré una buena esposa para ti

-de que estas hablando.

\- ¡¿Qué no ves lo que sucedió hoy?! Yo ni siquiera me acorde que nanami estaba conmigo, la puse en peligro por una tontería. No seré buena, ni como esposa ni como madre, muy apenas puedo cocinar dos que tres platillos y cuidarme yo sola. Lo más seguro es que tú quieras tener hijos… y yo no seré una buena madre para ellos.

-¿Akane me amas?-interrumpió, Akane parpadeo por la pregunta- contéstame.

-sí, ya te lo había dicho.

-entonces vuélvete a poner la sortija.

-pero…

-ya no seas terca, que te pongas la sortija.- Akane lo obedeció. -escucha Akane, no hay otra mujer en todo el maldito mundo con la que quisiera compartir mi vida, y de los dos creo que yo sería el suertudo si tu fueras la madre de mis hijos, así que ya no me espantes ni digas tonterías de esa forma.

-pero…

-pero nada, cállate y di aaaa- lo dijo extendiéndole una cucharada de nieve, Akane lo imito.- mejor disfrutemos el momento, de esos problemas nos encargaremos después- hizo un movimiento con su mano- Además no sé de qué te preocupas, para nanami hoy fue como navidad. Como estaba dormida ni siquiera se percató del asalto y cuando despertó le dieron un cono de nieve más grande que ella. Viste como le brillaron los ojos cuando vio su helado.- akane rio- yo creía que no dormiría en un buen tiempo.

\- la subestimaste jajaja.

-lo se jajaja. ¿Mejor?

-sip, pero… oye Ranma ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido a los helados, qué no estabas aquí en la casa? O acaso ¿me estabas siguiendo?

-yo, yo,- comenzó a tartamudear, al recordar como la estuvo siguiendo por tejados hasta la heladería.- no es que te estaba siguiendo o algo así- movía los ojos de un lado al otro.- solo tenía curiosidad a donde ibas.

-jajaja ay, Ranma Saotome sigues siendo el pervertido celoso de siempre.

-¡no soy un pervertido y no soy celoso!

-claro que si solo, que ahora eres MI pervertido y celoso prometido.

-oye, desde que te conozco soy tu prometido.

-pero ahora es legal.- le mostro su mano.

-que rápido cambias de parecer futura señora saotome, hace unos momentos estabas casi por regalarme a la loca de kodashi.

-oye no te odio tanto, además pensándolo bien no me conviene para nada dejarte ir, mucho menor con la cortesía de por vida en helados que te acaban de dar.

-aaaa, con que solo me quieres por los helados.

-y por que más te querría bobo, por ser el "heredero del combate libre"- rieron

-¡oh por kami! nuestros padres se volverán locos con la noticia – quedaron ambos en silencio

-Ranma yo no quiero otra boda de locos- dijo preocupada.- será un desastre si ellos la organizan. ¿Qué haremos?-los chicos comenzaron a pensar en todas las maneras para que sus padres (y todo mundo) tomaran la noticia con calma y que hubiera ningún herido en el proceso, pensaron todas las posibilidades pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que o alguien estuviera amenazado, o que un hechizo o poción fueran participes del evento.

-es inútil, aunque hiciéramos lo que fuera, nadie nos asegura que se convertirá en un circo- dijo enojado Ranma atacando el bote de helado a cucharasos- sahbesh,-trago la enorme bola de nieve que tenía en la boca- deberíamos casarnos en secreto, total Kasumi ya piensa eso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Akane escupiendo su helado en la cara de Ranma.

-oye, si no lo querías mejor me hubieras dicho para yo comerlo- dijo limpiándose.

-¡ups! lo siento, pero ¿qué fue lo que dijiste de Kasumi?

\- eso, no sé qué mosco le pico a tu hermana, pero ella está completamente segura que estamos casados y que no queremos decir nada para molestar a los viejos.

-ahora que lo mencionas. No me he quitado la sortija, tal vez por eso piensa que estamos casados. La pobrecilla a de creer que no le tengo confianza para contarle.

-pues no sé, pero incluso me prometió no decir nada hasta que estuviéramos preparados.

-que ocurrencias las de Kasumi, te imaginas "tú y yo casándonos a escondidas porque nuestros padres nos harían la vida miserable si se enteran de nuestro amor", como en las novelas.

-bueno sería más práctico y tranquilo.

-oye ¿qué estas insinuando?

-nada solo digo que no tendríamos presiones ni nada por el estilo.

-mmm… pues ahora que lo pienso, no habría sorpresas ni batallas en medio de la ceremonia.

-ni invitados reclamando derechos extraños.- se quedaron pensando un rato, y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿enserio lo estamos tomando como opción?

\- Akane… Vamos a casarnos…

* * *

-Y así fue como mis padres consiguieron la cortesía de por vida con la heladería del centro.

-¿qué? ¿Es enserio?- dije algo fastidiado

-si es verdad, nos daban helados gratis, hasta que el idiota de Ryu estrello el ventanal de la tienda en una batalla con Ryoushi, incluso él ya está vetado de esa zona.

-no hablo de eso- suspiré- es solo que pensé que me contarías como se casaron tus padres.

-aaaa, bueno mamá acepto la loca idea de papá, y con él dinero que había ganado en el último combate se fueron a casarse a Hawái. tenemos un álbum de eso.- se acercó al librero para sacarlo.-mira.- el álbum estaba lleno de fotos con sus dos padres en el viaje, desde el aeropuerto hasta la boda.

-¿quién es él?- señalé una foto en la que aparecía un hombre muy extraño. En la foto aparecía la madre de Sakura con un vestido de playa blanco, siendo cargada por el señor saotome que usaba una guayabera blanca y pantaloncillos negros corriendo tras un señor con peinado de palmera y unas tijeras en la mano.

-no lo sé, no recuerdo haber lo visto.

-aaaay que sola se siente la casa sin tu padre- dijo la señora saotome entrando a la sala- ¿qué es lo que ven?

-las fotos de su viaje a Hawái mamá, oye ¿tú sabes quién es ese señor?- señalo la foto.

-aaa pero si es el director, bueno tu no lo conoces pero él es el papá de tu tío kuno. Él solía ser el director de la preparatoria a la que acudíamos, al retirarse se mudó a Hawái y se convirtió en juez. Jajaja a tu padre casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró que el oficiaría nuestra boda.

-¿y por qué en la foto lo sigue con unas tijeras?

-bueno es que digamos que no le agradaba que Ranma llevara el pelo largo- lo dijo de lo más natural posible, con razón no querían que nadie acudiera a su boda.

-mira esa foto fue cuando fuimos en canoa a un riachuelo pequeño, y en esta otra foto visitamos la cueva de Nahuku y esa es cuando fuimos al centro de la ciudad. Aaaaa y en esa playa- se tapó la boca con la mano y se puso más roja qué yo en todo lo que iba del día.

-¿en esa playa que mamá?

-ahí, encontré un lindo pececito, jaja, pero que torpe olvide algo en la cocina jaja, ustedes sigan…- y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

\- mmm que lastima que el pecesito no haya salido en la foto.- dijo mi inocente amiga y no evite que se me escurriera una gota de sudor.

-¿y cuando regresaron del viaje ya les dijeron a tus abuelos?

-no para nada, siguieron manteniéndolo en secreto.

-¿ha sí? ¿Y hasta cuando les dijeron?

-poco antes de que naciera mi hermano…

* * *

Después de su boda y luna de miel los chicos no regresaron juntos al dojo, Ranma dejó a akane en su departamento y él fue a dar la cara, se encontró con una cuartada chusca que había inventado su ahora legal cuñada que no sabía mentir muy bien, la narración era que Akane había sido raptada por un hombre con cara de cerdo y tenazas de cangrejo, al cual le salían tentáculos en la espalda y escupía veneno, a Ranma no le quedo de otra que seguir con esa loca historia.

Así pasó oculto el primer año de matrimonio. Los patriarcas estaban muy asustados, su ultimo y según ellos infalible plan no había surtido efecto, de hecho había empeorado las cosas ahora ninguno de los dos herederos ponía un pie en la casa, ambos dando escusas de torneos y de no tener tiempo. Lo cierto es que Ranma gradualmente se mudó al departamento de su linda esposa, incluso comenzó a pagarle la renta a su cuñada Nabiki con un porcentaje de interés para que se callara la boca y no dijera nada de su nuevo estado civil. No fue hasta que Akane terminó la Universidad que los padres vieron una luz, ella ya no necesitaba seguir en Osaka y se mudaría al dojo, entonces decidieron repetir el plan he irse de vacaciones por unos meses sin decir nada.

Akane y Ranma agradecieron que los viejos los dejaran solos en la casa, que mejor noticia que una segunda luna de miel en la casa donde se conocieron y fantasearon muchas veces el uno con el otro. Y es así que continua la narración con nuestra pareja favorita en altas horas de la noche en el baño, sip leyeron bien, en el baño, pero no te confundas querido lector, al menos este capítulo no tendrá esas escenas , ya veremos luego, lo que en realidad estaba pasando era…

-Akane, creo que otra vez voy a bww- alcanzó a decir Ranma entrando corriendo al baño y abrazando el inodoro, el chico traía puesta su pijama (bueno su bóxer y camisa).

-Ranma, otra vez…- dijo una muy preocupada Akane que entraba al baño, traía puesto un pequeño camisón amarillo. Se acercó a agarrarle la trenza a su esposo para que no se llenara de vomito.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, creo…- se limpió la boca- creo que eso fue todbwwwwww- y otra vez regresó el estómago.

-Ranma esto ya no me está gustando, con esta es la quita vez que vomitas en esta semana.- dijo mientras le sobaba la espalda.

-creo que fueron tus tartas de berenjena.- dijo reincorporándose un poco

-oye no culpes a mis tartas, sabían deliciosas te las acabaste todas.

-tal vez ese es el nuevo poder de tu toxina, con buen sabor, pero igual de letales… bwwww

-agradece que no te pego porque estas malo, pero ya hablando enserio, mañana visitaremos al doctor tofu, tu nunca te enfermas y mucho menos pierdes el apetito como desde hace dos días… ¿ya acabaste?

\- sí creo que ahora si

\- te ayudo a parar.

-no, no es necesario,- Ranma se paró pero perdió el equilibrio, Akane lo alcanzó a agarrar

-tonto, no te quieras hacer el fuerte, ven te ayudare.

Akane lo ayudó a regresar al cuarto que compartían en la ausencia de los más grandes de la casa, lo colocó en la cama para después arroparlo, se sentía muy preocupada por su esposo, toda la semana había vuelto el estómago y su apetito había disminuido bastante, a comparación de lo glotón que era siempre. Comenzó a creer que era su comida, pero todo lo que había preparado ya no hacía daño, algo debió haber se comido, comenzó a hacer memoria de los platillos que cocinó a lo largo de esos días, cuando se dio cuenta de una fecha que se le había pasado por completo.

-¡aaa!- grito de sorpresa Akane, enderezándose de la cama

\- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo un modorro Ranma.

-¡Ranma!- con cara de susto- ¡lo olvide, no me ha bajado!- Ranma pestaño varias veces y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Akane gruño al ser ignorada y le propino un golpe con su martillo que no usaba en mucho tiempo.

-¡auch! ¡Ahora que hice!

-no me estas escuchando.

-si te escuche Akane, sea lo que sea que hayas olvidado abajo puedes ir por eso mañana temprano, ahora déjame dormir.- y se acurrucó de nuevo.

-grrr, ¡tonto, eso no fue lo que dije!- comenzó a pegarle con el mazo una y otra vez, Ranma se enderezó, le detuvo el brazo con una mano y con la otra le arrebató el mazo para luego aventarlo al piso.

-entonces que es eso tan importante- dijo mientras se recostaba boca arriba y se tallaba los ojos.

-creo que estoy embarazada.- Ranma abrió mucho los ojos y de inmediato se enderezó, observándola anonadado.

-estas segura…

-no… no lo estoy solo tengo sospechas… y un retraso

\- ¿cuanto?

-casi tres semanas.

-y no me habías dicho nada.

\- bueno no le di importancia, no es como que sea la más regular del mundo sabes…

-pero nos hemos estado cuidado- aunque ambos querían tener hijos, estaban disfrutando mucho su vida de recién casados.

-mmmm, ¡ya! El día del Dojo.

-no es cierto, si nos cuidamos.

\- no ese día, el otro cuando comenzó a llover.

-aaaaaa ya me acorde,- puso una cara de sonso al acordarse de su hazaña.

\- con el retrasó y tus vómitos…

-no entiendo ¿qué tengo que ver yo?

-bueno he escuchado que en muchos casos el padre es el que padece los síntomas…

\- un bebe… demonios supongo que ahora no nos quedara de otra y le tendremos que decir a los viejos de nuestro matrimonio.- escucho un sollozo, volteo a ver a su esposa, tenía ambas manos contraídas como puño en su regazo y la cabeza hacia abajo. Estaba llorando. -Akane ¿te duele algo, que pasa?- le agarró la cara.

-¿que acaso no estas feliz? ¿No lo quieres?- dijo soltando tremendos lagrimones. Odiaba verla así, más por su culpa, Su bocota lo había traicionado como hace mucho no lo hacía, se acercó rápido a abrazarla.

-no seas boba Akane, sería el mejor regalo que me podrías dar, a ver, recuerdas lo que te dije el día que te pedí matrimonio.

\- dijiste… dijiste que tu serías un suertudo de que fuera la madre de tus hijos…

-exacto… Akane, aunque fuera un abusador como nabiki, o medio zafado como nuestros padres incluso si fuera un pervertido como haposai - akane soltó una risita-lo amare, porque tú serás la madre, y todo lo que provenga de ti… lo amaré más que a mi propia vida… excepto tus pays, a esos no creo ni acostumbrarme.

-¡oye! Ja ja ja- los dos comenzaron a reír.- mírame, que boba soy, ni siquiera estamos seguros de nada y ya estoy llorando como niñita.- se comenzó a secar la cara con su ante brazo

\- supongo que ahora ambos no nos salvamos con una visita para con tofu.

-mejor durmamos.

\- ¿te sientes mejor?

-si

Los dos se acostaron, pero solo Akane durmió, Ranma se la pasó pensando en el dichoso tema, o más bien asustándose solo, no se sentía prepara para ser padre, volteó a ver a su amada, dormía tan tranquila- solo espero que sea igual de lindo que tu…

Continuara…

* * *

Siento no describir todavía la boda y la luna de miel, si lo haré pero mucho más adelante, es una promesa.

Bueno les mando saludos, gracias por leer la historia, comenten que les pareció.

Los dejo, espero actualizar pronto.

adiooos


End file.
